Un amante de ensueño
by kuroyohime saku-chan
Summary: Hola bueno este fic es un poco largo . . Algo de lo que diría no estoy acostumbrada pero bueno :3 espero y les guste a por cierto este es bueno esta novela no es mía . ., en realidad es un libro que esta con ganas *-*; es una saga así que espero que les guste ;)
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER:  
los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no son de mi propiedad son de sus respectivos autores-creadores al igual que el libro que estará en esta historia…  
**

**Un amante de ensueño**  
Fate y yo

_** Prólogo**_

Una antigua leyenda griega.

Poseedor de una fuerza suprema y de un valor sin parangón, fue bendecida por los dioses, amada por los mortales y deseado por todas las mujeres que posaban los ojos en él. No conocía la ley, y no acataba ninguna.  
Su habilidad en la batalla, y su intelecto superior rivalizaban con los de Aquiles, Ulises y Heracles. De él se escribió que ni siquiera el poderoso Ares en persona podía derrotarle en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y, por si el don del poderoso dios de la guerra no hubiera sido suficiente, también se decía que la misma diosa Afrodita le besó la mejilla al nacer, y se aseguró de que su nombre fuese siempre guardado en la memoria de los hombres.  
Bendecido por el divino toque de Afrodita, se convirtió en una mujer al que ninguna mujer podía negarle el uso de su cuerpo.

Porque, llegados al sublime Arte del Amor… no tenía igual. Su resistencia iba más allá de la de cualquier mero mortal. Sus ardientes y salvajes deseos no podían ser domados.  
Ni negados.

De cabello y piel dorados, y con los ojos de un guerrero, de ella se comentaba que su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacer a las mujeres, y que con un solo roce de su mano les proporcionaba un indecible placer.  
Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto.

Y proclive como era a provocar celos de otros, consiguió que le maldijeran. Una maldición que jamás podría romperse.  
Como la del pobre Tántalo, su condena fue eterna: nunca encontraría la satisfacción por más que la buscase; anhelaría las caricias de aquélla que le invocara, pero tendría que proporcionarle un placer exquisito y supremo.

De luna a luna, yacería junto a una mujer y le haría el amor, hasta que fuese obligada a abandonar el mundo.

Pero se ha de ser precavida, porque una vez se conocen sus caricias, quedan impresas en la memoria. Ninguna otra mujer será capaz de dejar a esa mujer plenamente satisfecha. Porque ningún mujer mortal puede ser comparado a otra mujer de tal apostura. De tal pasión. De una sensualidad tan atrevida.

Guárdate del Maldito._Fate de Macedonia._Sostenlo sobre el pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Ella vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposició único objetivo será complacerte, servirte, y saborearte.  
_  
__  
_

Entre sus brazos aprenderás el significado de la palabra «paraíso»….

.

_Hola bueno este fic es un poco largo ._. Algo de lo que no acostumbrada pero bueno :3  
espero y les guste  
a por cierto este es bueno_ _esta novela no es mía ._., en realidad es un libro que esta con ganas *-*; es una saga así que espero que les guste ;)  
_


	2. capitulo 2

_**Bueno pues aquí esta el fic (si será mas largo de lo que pensé -w- aun así ténganme paciencia soy nueva en esto)**_

DECLAIMER:  
los personajes aquí mencionados de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen sonde sus respectivos autores…

**Capítulo 1**

Terquedad

— Cielo, necesitas que te echen un buen polvo.  
Hayate se estremeció al escuchar el grito de Nanoha en mitad del pequeño Café de Nueva Orleáns, donde se encontraban apurando los restos del almuerzo, consistente en judías rojas con arroz. Desafortunadamente para ella, la voz de su amiga poseía un encantador timbre agudo que podía hacerse oír incluso en mitad de un huracán.

Y que en esta ocasión, fue seguido de un repentino silencio en el atestado local.  
Al echar un vistazo a las mesas cercanas, Hayate percibió que los hombres dejaban de hablar, y se giraban para observarlas con mucho más interés del que a ella le gustaría.  
¡Jesús! ¿Aprenderá alguna vez Nanoha a hablar en voz baja? O peor aún, ¿qué será lo próximo que haga, quitarse la ropa y bailar desnuda sobre las mesas?  
Otra vez.

Por enésima vez desde que se conocieron, Hayate deseaba que Nanoha pudiese sentirse avergonzada. Pero su vistosa, y a menudo extravagante, amiga no conocía el significado de dicha palabra.  
Se tapó la cara con las manos e hizo lo que pudo por ignorar a los curiosos mirones. Un deseo irrefrenable de deslizarse bajo la mesa, acompañado de una urgencia aún mayor de darle una buena patada a Nanoha, la consumían.

— ¿Por qué no hablas un poquito más alto, Nanoha? —murmuró—. Supongo que las mujeres de Canadá no habrán podido escucharte.

— Oh, no lo sé —dijo el muchacho de pelo rojo al detenerse junto a su mesa—. Seguramente se dirigen hacia aquí mientras hablamos.  
Un calor abrasador tomó por asalto las mejillas de Hayate ante la diabólica sonrisa que le dedicó el camarero, obviamente en edad de acudir a la universidad.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más, señoritas? —Preguntó, y después miró directamente a Hayate—. O para ser más exactos, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señorita?  
¿Qué tal una bolsa con la que taparme la cabeza y un garrote para golpear a Nanoha?

— Creo que ya hemos acabado —contestó Hayate con las mejillas ardiendo. Definitivamente, mataría a Nanoha por esto—. Sólo necesitamos la cuenta.

— Muy bien, entonces —dijo sacando la nota, y escribiendo algo en la parte superior del papel. La colocó justo delante de Hayate—. Puede hacerme una llamadita si necesita cualquier cosa.  
Una vez el camarero se marchó, Hayate se dio cuenta de que había anotado su nombre y su teléfono en la parte superior del papel.  
Nanoha le echó un vistazo y soltó una carcajada.

— Espera y verás —le dijo Hayate, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras calculaba el importe de la mitad de la cuenta con su Palm Pilot—. Me las pagarás.  
Nanoha ignoró la amenaza y se dedicó a buscar el dinero en su bolso adornado con cuentas.

— Sí, sí. Eso lo dices ahora. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, marcaría ese número. Es monísimo el chico.

— Jovencísimo —corrigió Hayate—. Y creo que voy a pasar. Lo último que necesito es que me encierren por corrupción de menores.  
Nanoha paseó la mirada por el preciso lugar donde el camarero esperaba, con una cadera apoyada en la barra.

— Sí, pero don Soy el chico más guapo del mundo, que está ahí enfrente, bien lo merece. Me pregunto si tendrá alguna hermana mayor o hermano (esa parte lo dijo en broma)…

— Y yo me pregunto cuánto estaría dispuesto a pagar Chrono por saber que su mujer se ha pasado todo el almuerzo comiéndose con los ojos a un chaval.  
Nanoha resopló mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

— No me lo estoy comiendo. Lo estoy evaluando para ti. Después de todo, era de tu vida sexual de lo que hablábamos.

— Bueno, mi vida sexual es sensacional y no le interesa a la gente que nos rodea. —Y tras soltar el dinero en la mesa, cogió el último trozo de queso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— No te enfades —le dijo Nanoha mientras salía tras ella a la calle, atestada de turistas y de los clientes habituales de los establecimientos de Jackson Square.

Las notas de jazz de un solitario saxofón se escuchaban por encima de la cacofonía de voces, caballos y motores de automóviles; una oleada de calor típico de Luisiana las recibió al salir a la calle.

Intentado no hacer caso del aire, tan espeso que dificultaba la respiración, Hayate se abrió camino entre la multitud y los tenderetes ambulantes, dispuestos a lo largo de la valla de hierro que rodeaba Jackson Square.

— Sabes que es cierto —le dijo Nanoha una vez la alcanzó—. Quiero decir, ¡Dios mío, Hayate!, ¿cuánto hace? ¿Dos años?

— Cuatro —contestó ella con aire ausente—. ¿Pero a quién le interesa llevar la cuenta?

— ¿Cuatro años sin tener relaciones sexuales? —repitió Nanoha incrédula.  
Varios mirones se detuvieron, curiosos, para observar alternativamente a Nanoha y a Hayate  
Ajena —como era habitual en ella— a la atención que despertaban, Nanoha continuó sin detenerse.

— No me digas que tú has olvidado que estamos en plena Era de la Electrónica. O sea, vamos a ver, ¿alguno de tus pacientes sabe que llevas tanto tiempo sin echar un polvo?  
Hayate acabó de tragarse el trozo de queso y le dedicó a su amiga una desagradable y furiosa mirada. ¿Es que la intención de Nanoha era la de gritar a todo pulmón, en plena Vieux Charre, sus asuntos personales a todo humano y caballo que pasara por la zona?  
—Baja la voz —le dijo, y añadió con sequedad—, no creo que sea de la incumbencia de mis pacientes si soy o no la reencarnación de la Virgen. Y con respecto a la Era de la Electrónica, no quiero tener una relación con algo que viene acompañado de una etiqueta con advertencias y unas pilas.  
Nanoha soltó un bufido.

— Sí, vale, oyéndote hablar se diría que la mayoría de los hombres deberían venir acompañados de una etiqueta con esta advertencia: —alzó las manos para enmarcar la siguiente afirmación—

Atención, por favor, Alerta Psíquica. Yo, macho-man, soy propenso a sufrir horribles cambios de humor, y a poner caras largas, y poseo la habilidad de decir la verdad a una mujer sobre su peso, sin previo aviso.  
Hayate soltó una carcajada. Había soltado de carretilla, en innumerables ocasiones, ese discursito sobre las etiquetas que deberían llevar los hombres.

— Ah, ya lo entiendo, Doctora Amor —dijo Nanoha imitando la voz de la doctora Ruth —. Usted se limita a sentarse y escuchar cómo sus pacientes le largan todos los detalles íntimos de sus encuentros sexuales, mientras usted vive como un miembro vitalicio del "Club de las Bragas de Teflón". —bajando la voz, Nanoha añadió:— No puedo creer que después de todo lo que has escuchado en tus sesiones, nada haya conseguido revolucionar tus hormonas.  
Hayate solo le lanzó una mirada divertida.

— Bueno, a ver, soy una sexóloga. No me beneficiaría mucho que mis pacientes se dedicaran a hacerme experimentar la petit mor mientras echan fuera todos sus problemas. En serio, Nanoha, perdería el título.

— Pues no entiendo cómo puedes aconsejarles, cuando ni siquiera te acercas a un hombre.  
Haciendo una mueca, Nanoha comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de la plaza, justo frente a la Oficina de Información Turística, donde Nanoha había instalado su puestecillo para echar las cartas y leer las líneas de las manos.

Cuando llegó al tenderete —una mesa cubierta con una faldilla de color morado intenso—, suspiró.

— Sabes que no me importaría quedar con un hombre que se mereciera que me depilara las piernas. Pero la mayoría resulta ser una pérdida de tiempo tan evidente que prefiero sentarme en el sofá y ver las reposiciones de Hee Haw .  
Nanoha le dedicó una expresión irritada.

— ¿Qué tenía de malo Vice?

— Mal aliento.

— ¿Y Verossa?

— Le encantaba hurgarse en la nariz. Especialmente durante la cena.

— ¿Griffit?

Hayate miró a Nanoha y ésta alzó las manos.  
— Vale, quizás tuviera un pequeño problema con lo de las apuestas. Pero es que todos necesitamos distraernos con algo.  
Hayate la miró furiosa.  
— Eh, Madam Nanoha, ¿ya has regresado de almorzar? —le preguntó Caro desde el puestecillo situado justo al lado del suyo, en el que vendía objetos de loza y dibujos, hechos por ella.

Unos años más joven que ellas, Caro tenía una corta melena rosada claro y siempre llevaba ropas que a Hayate le hacían pensar que estaba delante de un hada. Su vestimenta de hoy consistía en una liviana falda blanca, que hubiese resultado obscena de no ser por los leotardos rosados que llevaba debajo, y una preciosa camisa de estilo medieval.

— Sí, ya he vuelto —le contestó Nanoha mientras se arrodillaba para abrir la tapa del carrito de la compra que todas las mañanas aseguraba a la verja de hierro con una de esas cadenas que se usan para las bicicletas—. ¿Algo interesante durante mi ausencia?  
— Un par de chicos cogieron una de tus tarjetas, y dijeron que regresarían después de comer.  
— Gracias —dijo Nanoha guardando el monedero en el carro, sacó la caja de puros azul donde guardaba el dinero y las cartas de tarot —siempre envueltas en un pañuelo de seda negra—, y un delgado, pero gigantesco, libro con tapas de cuero marrón que Hayate no había visto nunca.  
Nanoha se colocó su enorme Pamela de paja, se dio la vuelta y se puso en pie.

— ¿Tus artículos tienen los precios marcados? —preguntó a Caro

— Sí —le contestó ésta mientras cogía su monedero—. Sigo diciendo que trae mala suerte; pero al menos, si alguien quiere saber lo que valen cuando no estoy, puede averiguarlo.  
Una motocicleta de aspecto desastroso frenó a cierta distancia.

— ¡Eh, Caro! —gritó el conductor—. Mueve el culo. Tengo hambre.  
La chica le saludó sin hacer caso a la orden.

— No me agobies o comerás tú sólo —le contestó mientras caminaba sin prisas hacia él, y se subía a la parte trasera de la moto.  
Hayate movió la cabeza mientras les observaba. Caro necesitaba que alguien le aconsejara sobre sus citas, mucho más que ella. Les siguió con la mirada mientras pasaban delante del Café du Monde.

— ¡Oh! Un beignet sería un estupendo postre.

— La comida no puede sustituir al sexo —le dijo Nanoha mientras colocaba las cartas y el libro sobre la mesa—. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices…?

— De acuerdo, el punto es tuyo. Pero, Nanoha, en serio, ¿a qué viene este repentino interés en mi vida sexual? Mejor dicho, en mi falta de ella.

Nanoha cogió el libro.  
— A que tengo una idea.  
El escalofrío que sintió ante las palabras de Nanoha le llegó hasta los huesos, y eso que el calor era agobiante. Y ella no se asustaba fácilmente. Bueno, a no ser que su amiga estuviera involucrada con una de sus ideas típicas de "mamá gallina".

— ¿No será otra sesión de espiritismo?

— No, esto es mejor.

En su interior, Hayate se encogió y comenzó a preguntarse qué sería de su vida en esos momentos si hubiese tenido una compañera de habitación normal el primer año en La universidad , en lugar de Nanoha Quiero Ser Una Gitana Traviesa. De algo estaba segura: no estaría discutiendo de su vida sexual en medio de una calle llena de gente.

En ese momento, se fijó en los diferentes que eran. Ella soportaba el húmedo calor con un ligero vestido sin mangas de seda color crema, de Ralph, y llevaba el pelo oscuro recogido en un sofisticado moño. En contraste, Nanoha llevaba una larga y vaporosa falda negra con un ceñido top de tirantes morado que apenas le cubría sus generosos senos.  
El pelo castaño y rizado, que le llegaba a los hombros, estaba recogido con un pañuelo de seda negra, con motas semejantes a las de un leopardo. El atuendo se completaba con unos enormes pendientes de plata, en forma de luna llena, que colgaban prácticamente hasta los hombros. Sin mencionar el yacimiento de oro que se había colocado en ambas muñecas, en forma de ciento cincuenta pulseras.  
Pulseras que tintineaban cada vez que se movía.  
La gente siempre había reparado en sus diferencias físicas, pero ella sabía que Nanoha escondía una mente astuta y una gran inseguridad bajo su «exótico» atuendo. Por dentro, se parecían mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.

Excepto en la extraña creencia que Nanoha había desarrollado por el ocultismo.  
Y en su insaciable apetito sexual.  
Acercándose a ella, Nanoha dejó el libro en las manos —poco dispuestas a cogerlo— de Nanoha y comenzó a pasar hojas. Se las arregló para no dejarlo caer.  
Y para no poner los ojos en blanco por la exasperación que la invadía.

— Encontré esto el otro día, en esa vieja librería que hay junto al Museo de Cera. Estaba cubierto por una montaña de polvo; intentaba encontrar un libro sobre psicometría cuando de repente vi éste, ¡Voilà! —dijo señalando triunfalmente a la página.  
Hayate miró el dibujo y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Jamás había visto algo parecido.

La mujer del dibujo era fascinante, y la pintura estaba realizada con asombroso detalle. Si no fuese por las marcas dejadas en la página al haber sido impresa, se diría que se trataba de una fotografía actual de alguna antigua estatua griega.  
No, se corrigió a sí misma: de una diosa griega. Estaba claro que ningún mortal podía jamás tener esa pinta tan fantástica.

Gloriosamente desnuda, la mujer exudaba poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje sexualidad. Aunque su pose pareciera ser casual, daba la sensación de estar contemplando un depredador listo para ponerse en acción en cualquier momento.

Las venas se le marcaban en aquel cuerpo perfecto que prometía poseer una fuerza inigualable, diseñada específicamente para proporcionar placer a una mujer.  
Con la boca seca, Hayate observó los músculos, que tenían las proporciones adecuadas para su altura y su peso. Contempló la profunda hendedura que separaba senos y bajó hasta el estómago —esculpido con forma lisa y muy hermosa si se podría decir—, que suplicaba ser acariciado por una mano femenina.

Y entonces llegó al ombligo.

Y después a…

Bueno, no se les había ocurrido tapar aquello con una hoja de parra. ¿Y por qué deberían haberlo hecho? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, iba a querer ocultar unos atributos femeninos tan estupendos? Y siguiendo con aquella línea de pensamiento, ¿quién necesitaría un artilugio con pilas teniendo aquello en su casa?

Se humedeció los labios y volvió a la cara.

Mientras contemplaba los afilados y apuestos contornos del rostro, y los labios —con una diabólica sonrisa apenas esbozada—, le asaltó la imagen de una ligera brisa agitando esos rubios mechones, aclarados por el sol, que se ensortijaban alrededor del cuello, especialmente diseñado para cubrirlo de húmedos besos. Y de aquellos penetrantes ojos de color rojo zafiro, mientras alzaba una lanza sobre la cabeza, y gritaba.

El sofocante aire que le rodeaba se estremeció ligeramente de forma repentina, y le acarició las partes de su cuerpo expuestas a la brisa.  
Casi podía escuchar el profundo timbre de la voz del tipo, y sentir cómo aquellos musculosos brazos la envolvían y la atraían hacia unos pechos suaves, mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja.

Percibía unas manos fuertes y expertas que vagaban por su cuerpo, y le proporcionaban un deleite exquisito, mientras buscaban sus más recónditos lugares.  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el cuerpo comenzó a palpitarle en zonas donde nunca había pensado que aquello pudiese ocurrir. Sentía un dolor fiero y exigente que jamás había experimentado.

Parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Nanoha, para ver si también ella se había visto afectada del mismo modo. Pero si así era, no daba señales de ello.  
Debía estar alucinando. ¡Exacto! Las especias de las judías le habían llegado al cerebro y lo habían convertido en papilla.

— ¿Qué opinas de ella? —le preguntó Nanoha, mirándola por fin a los ojos.  
Hayate se encogió de hombros, en un esfuerzo por olvidar la hoguera que abrasaba su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos volvieron a demorarse en las perfectas formas de la mujer.

— Se parece a un paciente que tuvo cita ayer.

Bueno, no era exactamente cierto… la chica que había estado en su consulta era medianamente atractivo, pero nada que ver con la mujer del dibujo.

¡Jamás había visto algo así en toda su vida!

— ¿De verdad? —los ojos de Nanoha adquirieron un matiz oscuro que pronosticaba el comienzo de su sermón sobre las oportunidades de conseguir una cita y la intervención del destino.

— Sí —dijo cortando a Nanoha antes de que pudiese comenzar a hablar—. Me dijo que era un gay atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer.

Nanoha abrió la boca, muda de asombro. Cogió el libro, quitándoselo a Hayate de las manos, y lo cerró con fuerza mientras la miraba furiosa.

— Siempre conoces a las personas más extrañas.  
Hayate alzó una ceja.

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo —dijo Nanoha mientras ocupaba su sitio habitual tras la mesa. Colocó el libro a su lado—. Te lo advierto; esto —dijo, dando dos golpecitos al libro— es lo que estás buscando.  
Hayate miró fijamente a su amiga mientras pensaba en lo absolutamente convincente que parecía Madam Nanoha —autoproclamada El demonio Blanco (a saber porque se puso así)—, sentada tras sus cartas de tarot, con aquella mesa morada, y el misterioso libro bajo las manos. En ese momento, casi podía creer que Nanoha era en realidad una esotérica gitana.  
Si creyera en esas cosas.

— Vale —dijo Hayate dándose por vencida—. Deja de hablar con rodeos y dime qué tienen que ver ese libro y ese dibujo con mi vida sexual.

El rostro de Nanoha adoptó una expresión bastante seria.

— La tipa que te he enseñado… Fate… es una esclava sexual griego que está obligado a cumplir los deseos de aquélla que le invoque, y a adorarla.

Hayate se rió con ganas. Sabía que estaba siendo muy maleducada, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo demonios iba creer Nanoha, una licenciada en historia antigua y en física, premiada con la beca Rhodes , y con un doctorado en filosofía, en algo tan ridículo, aun con todas sus excentricidades?

— No te rías. Lo digo en serio.

— Ya lo sé, eso es lo que me hace gracia —se aclaró la garganta y se serenó—. Vale, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, ¿quitarme la ropa y bailar desnuda en Pontchartrain a medianoche? —un leve intento de sonrisa curvó sus labios, sin importarle que los ojos de Nanoha se oscurecieran a modo de aviso—. Tienes razón, me encargaré de conseguir una buena sesión de sexo, pero no creo que sea con una espléndida esclava sexual griego.

El libro se cayó de la mesa.

Nanoha dio un grito, se levantó de un salto y tiró la silla.

Hayate jadeó.

— Lo empujaste con el codo, ¿verdad?

Nanoha negó con la cabeza muy despacio; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.  
— Confiésalo, Nanoha.

— No fui yo —dijo con una expresión mortalmente seria—. Creo que lo ofendiste.  
Moviendo la cabeza ante aquella necedad, Hayate sacó del bolso las gafas de sol y las llaves. Bien, estupendo, esto se parecía a la época de la facultad, cuando Nanoha le habló de usar una Ouija, y lo amañó todo para que le dijese que se iba a casar con un dios griego cuando cumpliera los treinta años, y que iba a tener seis hijos con él.

Hasta el día de hoy, Nanoha se negaba a admitir que había sido ella la que dirigiera el puntero.  
Y, en este preciso momento, hacía demasiado calor bajo el implacable sol de agosto como para discutir.

— Mira, necesito regresar al despacho. Tengo una cita a las dos en punto y no quiero coger un atasco —le dijo mientras se ponía las Ray-Ban—. ¿Vendrás entonces esta noche?

— No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Llevaré el vino.

— Bien, te veo a las ocho. —E hizo una larga pausa para añadir:— Dile a Chrono que hola y que gracias por dejarte visitarme por mi cumpleaños.  
Nanoha la observó alejarse y sonrió.

— Espera a ver tu regalo —susurró, y recogió el libro del suelo. Pasó la mano por la suave tapa de cuero repujado, y quitó unas motas de polvo.

Volvió a abrirlo y observó de nuevo el maravilloso dibujo; aquellos ojos habían sido dibujados con tinta negra, y aun así, daban la impresión de ser de un profundo rojo zafiro.  
Por una sola vez su hechizo iba a funcionar. Estaba segura.

— Te gustará Hayate, Fate —murmuró dirigiéndose a la mujer mientras recorría con los dedos su cuerpo perfecto—. Pero debo advertirte algo: acabaría con la paciencia de un santo. Y traspasar sus defensas va a resultar más duro que abrir una brecha en la muralla de Troya. No obstante, si alguien puede ayudarla, ésa eres tú.

Sintió que el libro desprendía una súbita oleada de calor bajo su mano, y supo instintivamente que era la forma que Fate elegía para darle la razón.  
Hayate pensaba que estaba loca a causa de sus creencias, pero siendo la séptima hija de una séptima hija, y con la sangre gitana que corría por sus venas, Nanoha sabía que había ciertas cosas en la vida que desafiaban cualquier explicación.  
Ciertas corrientes de energía misteriosa que pasaban desapercibidas, esperando que alguien las canalizara.  
Y esa noche habría luna llena.

Devolvió el libro a la seguridad del carrito de la compra y lo cerró con llave. Estaba segura que había sido cosa del destino que el libro llegara hasta ella. Había sentido su llamada tan pronto como se acercó a la estantería donde yacía.

Puesto que llevaba dos años felizmente casada, supo que no estaba destinado a ella. La usaba para llegar donde lo necesitaban.  
Hasta Hayate.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Cómo sería tener a esta increíblemente hermosa esclava sexual griego a tu disposición y disponer de ella durante todo un mes…  
Sí. Ésta era, definitivamente, un regalo de cumpleaños que Hayate recordaría durante el resto de su vida..

.

.

.. 

_**Uufff! Si me costó un buen hacer este laaargo capitulo =w= solo espero y lo disfruten y sip aquí será un HAYA/FATE y tal vez un poco de NANOFATE…. No lo sé ¬w¬ todo puede ocurrir sin más los dejo y hasta la próxima actualización…**_

Y ahora que me acuerdo el Fic de: cómo si fuera tan fácil decir TE AMO….  
ese será subido muuuy lentamente (al parecer estoy muy metido en este Fic y en el otro Fic de AMARGA VENGANZA….

sin más que decir  
**NOS VEMOS!**


	3. capitulo 3

_**Maldición necesito un descanso y al parecer unos no estarán de acuerdo a un haya/fate pero que puedo decir? Es solo que un poco de introversa en donde Nanoha ahora ayuda a hayate para estar con fate no es tan malo supongo verdad? Bueno al menos con este tratare de subir dos capítulos cada tercer día =w= o cada día si es posible ( si el trabajo me deja claro)**_

DECLAIMER:  
los personajes de mahou shoujo lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen sonde sus respectivos creadores

**Un amante de Ensueño**

Capítulo 2

Unas horas más tarde, Hayate suspiró al abrir la puerta de su dúplex y poner el pie en el suelo encerado del vestíbulo. Dejó el montón de cartas que llevaba en la mano sobre la antigua mesa de alas abatibles, que decoraba el rincón adyacente a la escalera, y cerró la puerta tras ella, echando el pestillo. Las llaves fueron a parar al lado de la correspondencia.

Mientras se quitaba a tirones los zapatos negros de tacón, el silencio le golpeó los oídos y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Todas las noches la misma rutina tranquila: entrar a un hogar vacío, clasificar el correo, leer un libro, llamar a Nanoha, comprobar el contestador e irse a la cama.  
Nanoha tenía razón, la vida de Hayate era una aburrida y escueta investigación sobre la monotonía.  
A los veintinueve años, Hayate estaba muy cansada de su vida.  
¡Demonios!, incluso —el incansable buscador de tesoros nasales— comenzaba a parecer atractivo.  
Bueno, quizás Verossa no. Y menos su nariz, pero seguro que había alguien ahí afuera, en algún lugar, que no era un cretino.  
¿O no?

Mientras subía las escaleras, decidió que vivir de forma independiente no era tan espantoso. Al menos, tenía mucho tiempo para dedicar a sus entretenimientos favoritos.  
O también podría buscar nuevos pasatiempos, pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio. Algún día, encontraría un entretenimiento divertido.

Cruzó la habitación y dejó caer los zapatos junto a la cama. No tardó nada en cambiarse de ropa.  
Acababa de recogerse el pelo en una coleta cuando sonó el timbre.  
Bajó de nuevo las escaleras para dejar pasar a Nanoha.  
Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, su amiga le soltó enojada:

— No irás a ponerte eso esta noche, ¿verdad?  
Hayate echó un vistazo a los vaqueros llenos de agujeros y después se fijó en su enorme camiseta de manga corta.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mi aspecto? —Y entonces lo vio; en la enorme cesta de mimbre que Nanoha utilizaba para llevar las compras—. ¡Uf! No. Ese libro otra vez, no.  
Con una expresión ligeramente irritada, Nanoha le contestó:

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Hayate?

Hayate miró al techo, rogando a los cielos un poco de ayuda. Desafortunadamente, no la escucharon.

— ¿Cuál? ¿Que no me trastorna la luz de la luna y que no arrojo mi gordo y pecoso cuerpo sobre cualquier hombre que conozco?

— Que no tienes ni idea de lo encantadora que eres en realidad.  
Mientras Hayate se quedaba allí plantada, muda de asombro ante el poco frecuente comentario, Nanoha llevó el libro a la salita de estar y lo colocó sobre la mesita de café. Sacó el vino de la cesta y se dirigió a la cocina.  
Hayate no se molestó en seguirla. Había encargado una pizza antes de salir del trabajo, y sabía que Nanoha estaría buscando unas copas.  
Empujada por un resorte invisible, Hayate se acercó a la mesita donde estaba el libro.  
Espontáneamente, extendió la mano y tocó la suave cubierta de cuero. Podría jurar que había sentido una caricia en la mejilla.

Qué ridiculez.

No crees en esta basura.  
Hayate pasó la mano por el cuero y notó que no había título, ni ninguna otra inscripción. Abrió la tapa.  
Era el libro más extraño que había visto en su vida. Las páginas parecían haber formado parte, originariamente, de un rollo de pergamino, que más tarde había sido transformado en un libro

El amarillento papel se arrugó bajos sus dedos al pasar la primera página; en ella había un elaborado símbolo hecho a mano, formado por la intersección de tres triángulos y la atrayente imagen de tres mujeres unidas por varias espadas.  
Hayate frunció el ceño esforzándose por recordar si aquello podía ser una especie de antiguo símbolo griego.

Aún más intrigada que antes, pasó unas cuantas páginas y descubrió que estaba completamente en blanco, excepto aquellas tres hojas…

Qué extraño…  
Debía de haber sido algún tipo de cuaderno de bocetos de un pintor, o de un escultor, decidió. Eso sería lo único que explicase que las páginas estuviesen en blanco. Algo tuvo que suceder antes de que el artista tuviera oportunidad de añadir algo más al libro.

Pero eso no acababa de explicar por qué las páginas parecían mucho más antiguas que la encuadernación…

Retrocedió hasta llegar al dibujo de la mujer, y observó con atención la inscripción que había sobre él, pero no pudo sacar nada en claro. Al contrario que Nanoha, ella evitó las clases de lenguas antiguas en la facultad como si fueran veneno; y si no hubiese sido por su amiga, jamás habría superado aquella parte fundamental en su currículum.

— Definitivamente, creo que es griego —dijo sin aliento cuando volvió a mirar al hombre.  
Era sorprendente. Absolutamente perfecto e incitante.  
Increíblemente fascinante.

Cautivada por completo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo se tardaría en hacer un dibujo tan perfecto. Alguien debía haber pasado años dedicado a la tarea; porque aquella mujer parecía estar preparada para saltar del libro y meterse en su casa.  
Nanoha se detuvo en la entrada y observó cómo Hayate miraba fijamente a Fate. Nunca la había visto tan extasiada desde que la conocía.  
Bien.  
Quizás Fate pudiese ayudarla.  
Cuatro años eran demasiado tiempo.

Pero Nove había sido una cerda narcisista y desconsiderada. Se había comportado de un modo tan cruel con Hayate y con sus sentimientos, que incluso la había hecho llorar la noche que perdió la virginidad.

Y ninguna mujer merecía llorar. No cuando estaba con alguien que había prometido cuidar de ella.  
Fate sería definitivamente bueno para Hayate. Un mes con él y olvidaría todo lo referente a Nove. Y, una vez que descubriera lo bien que sabía el sexo compartido y real, se liberaría de la crueldad de ese miserable que no merecía ser nombrado otra vez por mi ni por Hayate para siempre.  
Pero, primero, tenía que conseguir que su testaruda amiguita fuese un poco más obediente.

— ¿Has encargado la pizza? —le preguntó mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino.  
Hayate la cogió con un gesto distraído. Por alguna razón, no podía apartar los ojos del dibujo.

— ¿Hayate?  
Parpadeó y se obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

— ¿Hum?

— Te pillé mirando —bromeó Nanoha.  
hayate se aclaró la garganta.

— ¡Oh, por favor!, no es más que un pequeño dibujo en blanco y negro.

— Cielo, en ese dibujo no hay nada pequeño.

— Nanoha, eres mala.

— Completamente cierto. ¿Más vino?  
Y como si hubiesen estado esperando el momento preciso, sonó el timbre.

— Yo voy —dijo Nanoha, colocando el vino en la mesita del teléfono para dirigirse al recibidor.  
Unos minutos después, volvió a la salita. Hasta Hayate llegó el maravilloso aroma de la enorme pizza de pepperoni y sus pensamientos dejaron a un lado el libro. Y la mujer cuya imagen parecía haberse grabado en su subconsciente.

Pero no resultó fácil.  
De hecho, cada minuto que pasaba parecía más difícil.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Era la Reina de Hielo. Ni siquiera Verossa que era un supermodelo o Vice que era un corredor nato despertaban sus deseos. Y a ellos los veía en color.

¿Qué había de extraño en aquel dibujo?  
¿En ella?

Mordisqueó la pizza y se cambió de asiento. Se acomodó en un sillón en la otra punta de la sala, a modo desafío personal. Sí. Demostraría a Nanoha y al libro que ella dominaba la situación.  
Después de cuatro porciones de pizza, dos pastelitos de chocolate, cuatro copas de vino y una película, se reían a más no poder tumbadas en el suelo sobre los cojines del sofá mientras veían Dieciséis velas.

— «Dices que es tu cumpleaños» —comenzó Nanoha a cantar, y acto seguido golpeó el suelo como si de unos bongos se tratara— «También es el mío».  
Hayate le golpeó la cabeza con un cojín y le dio la risa tonta al comprobar los efectos del vino.

— ¿Hayate? —dijo Nanoha burlona—. ¿Estás achispada?  
Hayate volvió a reírse.

— Más bien, agradablemente contenta. Maravillosamente contenta.  
Nanoha se rió de ella y le deshizo la coleta.  
— Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a hacer un pequeño experimento?

— ¡No! —gritó Hayate con énfasis, sujetándose los mechones de pelo tras las orejas—. No quiero utilizar la Ouija, ni hacer lo del péndulo y te juro que si veo una sola carta del Tarot o una runa, te vomitaré encima los pastelitos.

Mordiéndose el labio, Nanoha cogió el libro y lo abrió.  
Las doce menos cinco.  
Sostuvo el dibujo para que Hayate lo observara y señaló aquel increíble cuerpo.

— ¿Qué opinas de ella?  
Hayate lo miró y sonrió.

— Está para relamerse, ¿verdad?  
Bueno, definitivamente la cosa iba progresando. No conseguía recordar la última vez que Hayate le había dedicado un cumplido a un hombre o más que nada a una mujer. Movió juguetonamente el libro frente al rostro de su amiga.

— Venga, Hayate. Admítelo. Deseas a este bombón.

— Si te digo que no le dejaría salir de mi cama ni a cambio de unas galletas saladas, ¿me dejarías en paz?

— Puede. ¿A qué más renunciarías por mantenerlo en tu cama?  
Hayate puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó la cabeza sobre un cojín.

— ¿A comer sesos de mono a la plancha?

— Ahora soy yo la que va a vomitar.

— No estás prestando atención a la película.

— Lo haré si pronuncias este hechizo tan cortito.  
Hayate alzó las manos y suspiró. Sabía que no merecía la pena discutir con Nanoha… tenía aquella expresión. No se detendría hasta salirse con la suya, ni aunque cayese un meteorito sobre ellas en ese mismo momento.

Además, ¿qué había de malo? Ya hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que ninguno de los estúpidos rituales y encantamientos de Nanoha funcionaban.

— Vale, si así te sientes mejor, lo haré.

— ¡Sí! —gritó Nanoha y la agarró de un brazo para ponerla en pie—. Necesitamos salir al porche.

— Muy bien, pero no voy a cortarle el cuello a un pollo, ni voy a beber nada asqueroso.  
Con la sensación de ser una niña a la que habían dejado dormir en casa de una amiga, y que acababa de perder en el juego de Verdad-Atrevimiento, dejó que Nanoha la precediera a través de la puerta corredera de cristal que daba al porche. El aire húmedo llenó sus pulmones, escuchó a los grillos cantar y descubrió miles de estrellas brillando sobre su cabeza. Hayate supuso que era una noche perfecta para invocar a un esclavo sexual.

Se rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —le preguntó a Nanoha—. ¿Pedir un deseo a un planeta?

Nanoha negó con la cabeza y la colocó en mitad de un rayo de luna que se colaba entre los árboles y el alero del tejado. Le ofreció el libro.

— Apóyalo en el pecho y abrázalo con fuerza.

— ¡Oh, nena! —dijo Hayate con fingido deseo mientras envolvía amorosamente el libro con sus brazos y lo acercaba a su pecho, como si de un amante se tratara—. Me pones tan cachonda… No puedo esperar a hundir mis dientes en ese maravilloso cuerpo que tienes.  
Nanoha se rió.

— Para. ¡Esto es serio!

— ¿Serio? Por favor. Estoy aquí fuera en mitad del porche, el día de mi trigésimo cumpleaños, descalza, con unos vaqueros a los que mi madre les prendería fuego y abrazando un estúpido libro para invocar a un esclava sexual griego que está en el más allá —miró a Nanoha—. Sólo conozco una manera de hacer que esto sea aún más ridículo…

Sosteniendo el libro con una sola mano, extendió los brazos a ambos lados, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a rogar al oscuro cielo:

— ¡Oh! Fabuloso esclava sexual, llévame contigo y hazme todas las cosas escandalosas que sepas. Te ordeno que te levantes —dijo, alzando las cejas.  
Nanoha resopló.

— Así no es como debes hacerlo. Tienes que decir su nombre tres veces.  
Hayate se enderezó.  
— Esclava sexual, esclava sexual, esclava sexual.  
Con los brazos en jarras, Nanoha le lanzó una furiosa mirada.  
— Fate de Macedonia.  
— ¡Oh! Lo siento —dijo Hayate volviendo a apretar el libro sobre el pecho, y cerrando los ojos—. Ven y alivia el dolor que siento en mis partes bajas, ¡Oh! Gran Fate de Macedonia, Fate de Macedonia, Fate de Macedonia —se giró para mirar a Nanoha—. ¿Sabes? Esto es un poco difícil de pronunciar tres veces seguidas, y tan rápido.

Pero su amiga no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Estaba muy ocupada mirando por todos lados, esperando la aparición de un apuesto extraño.  
Hayate acababa de poner otra vez los ojos en blanco, cuando un ligero soplo de viento cruzó el patio y un suave aroma a sándalo las envolvió. Volvió a inhalar para recrearse de nuevo en el agradable olor antes de que se evaporara, y entonces la brisa desapareció, dejando de nuevo el caluroso y húmedo bochorno, típico de una noche de agosto.  
De repente, se escuchó un débil sonido procedente del patio trasero, y las hojas de los arbustos se movieron.

Arqueando una ceja, Hayate contempló como las plantas se mecían. Y entonces, el diablillo que había en ella cobró vida.  
— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —farfulló y señaló a un arbusto del patio trasero—. ¡Nanoha, mira allí!  
Nanoha se giró a toda prisa ante el nerviosismo de Hayate. Un enorme seto se mecía como si hubiese alguien detrás.  
— ¿Fate? —le llamó Nanoha, y dio un paso hacia delante.  
El arbusto se inclinó y, súbitamente, un siseo y un miau rompieron el silencio, un segundo antes de que dos gatos cruzaran el patio como una exhalación.

— Mira, Nanoha. Es el señor Don Gato que viene a poner fin a mi celibato —sostuvo el libro con un brazo y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente, en un simulacro de desmayo—. ¡Oh, ayúdeme Señora de la Luna! ¿Qué voy a hacer con las atenciones de tan desacertado pretendiente? Ayúdeme rápido, antes de que me mate a causa de la alergia.

— Dame ese libro —le espetó Nanoha quitándoselo de un tirón. Regresó a la casa mientras pasaba las páginas—. ¡Joder!, ¿qué he hecho mal?  
Hayate abrió la puerta para que Nanoha pasara al fresco interior de la sala.

— No hiciste nada mal, cielo. Esto es absurdo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que hay un viejecillo sentado en la parte trasera de un almacén, escribiendo toda esta porquería? Apostaría a que ahora mismo está partiéndose de la risa por lo imbéciles que hemos sido.

— Quizás era necesario hacer algo más. Me juego lo que sea a que hay algo en los primeros párrafos que no puedo interpretar. Debe ser eso.  
Hayate cerró la puerta de cristal y suplicó un poco más de paciencia.  
Y me llama testaruda, ¡a mí!

El teléfono sonó en ese instante y, al contestarlo, Hayate escuchó la voz de Chrono preguntado por Nanoha.

— Es para ti —dijo alargándole el auricular.  
Nanoha lo cogió.

— ¿Sí? —se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos. Hayate podía escuchar la voz nerviosa de Chrono. Por la repentina palidez del rostro de su amiga, dedujo que algo había pasado.

— Vale, vale. Llegaré enseguida. ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Vale, te quiero. Voy de camino… no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue.  
Hayate sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago. Una y otra vez, volvía a ver al policía en la puerta de su dormitorio, y a escuchar su desapasionada voz: Siento mucho informarle…

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hayate.

— Chrono se ha caído jugando a baloncesto y se ha roto un brazo.  
Dejó escapar el aliento más tranquila. Gracias Señor, no ha sido un accidente de coche.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Dice que sí. Sus amigos le llevaron a un médico de guardia que le hizo una radiografía antes de que se marcharan. Me dijo que no me preocupara, pero creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve en mi coche?  
Nanoha negó con la cabeza.

— No, has tomado demasiado vino; yo he bebido menos. Además, estoy segura de que no es nada serio. Pero ya sabes lo aprensiva que soy. Quédate aquí y disfruta de lo que queda de película. Te llamaré mañana por la mañana.

— Vale. Avísame si es grave.  
Nanoha cogió el bolso y sacó las llaves. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y le alargó el libro a Hayate.

— ¡Qué demonios! Quédatelo. Supongo que en los próximos días te ayudará a reírte a carcajadas cada vez que te acuerdes de lo idiota que soy.

— No eres idiota. Simplemente, un poco excéntrica.

— Eso es lo que decían de Mary Todd Lincoln . Hasta que la encerraron.  
Hayate cogió el libro, riéndose a carcajadas, y observó como Nanoha caminaba hacia su coche.

— Ten cuidado —gritó desde la puerta—. Y gracias por el regalo, y por lo que esté por venir.  
Nanoha le dijo adiós con la mano antes de subirse a su Jeep Cherokee de color rojo brillante y alejarse.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Hayate cerró la puerta, echó el pestillo y arrojó el libro al sofá.

— No te vayas a ningún lado, esclava sexual.  
Hayate se rió de su propia estupidez. ¿Acabaría alguna vez Nanoha con todas aquellas majaderías?

Apagó el televisor y llevó los platos sucios al fregadero. Mientras lavaba las copas, vio un repentino fogonazo.  
Durante un segundo, pensó que se trataba de un relámpago.  
Hasta que se dio cuenta de que había sido dentro de la casa.  
— ¿Qué dem…?

Soltó la copa y fue hacia la salita de estar. Al principio no vio nada. Pero según se acercaba a la puerta, percibió una presencia extraña. Algo que le puso la piel de gallina.  
Entró en la estancia con mucho cuidado y vio una figura alta, de pie delante del sofá. Era una mujer. Un mujer muy hermosa. ¡Una mujer desnuda!

.

.

.  
_**  
lo se por fin izo su aparición solo no me dejen asi ToT ya se que no sea NANOFATE como todos pensaban pero eso fue una sorpresa ¬_¬) no crei que se molestaran con ello u_u si ese es el caso como que mejor lo dejo hasta ahí no? (estoy depre compréndanme)**_

bueno sin más hasta la próxima actualizacion! 


	4. capitulo 4

_**DECLAIMER:  
los personajes de mahou shoujo lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen sonde sus respectivos creadores**_

**Un amante de Ensueño**

Capítulo 3

Hayate hizo lo que cualquier mujer que se encuentra a otra mujer desnuda en su salita de estar hubiese hecho: gritar.  
Y después, salir corriendo hacia la puerta.  
Sólo que se olvidó de los cojines que habían amontonado en el suelo y que aún estaban allí. Se tropezó con unos cuantos y cayó de bruces.  
¡No! Gritó mentalmente mientras aterrizaba de forma poco elegante y dolorosa. Tenía que hacer algo para protegerse.  
Temblando de pánico, se abrió paso entre los cojines mientras buscaba un arma. Al sentir algo duro bajo la mano lo cogió, pero resultó ser una de sus zapatillas rosas con forma de conejo.  
¡Joder! Por el rabillo del ojo vio la botella de vino. Rodó hacia ella y la cogió; entonces se giró para enfrentar al intruso.  
Más rápido de lo que ella hubiese podido esperar, la mujer cerró sus cálidos dedos alrededor de su muñeca y la inmovilizó con mucho cuidado.  
— ¿Te has hecho daño? —le preguntó.  
¡Santo Dios!, su voz era profundamente suave y angelical y tenía un melodioso y marcado acento que sólo podía describirse como musical. Erótico. Y francamente estimulante.  
Con todos los sentidos embotados, Hayate miró hacia arriba y…  
Bueno…

Para ser honestos, sólo vio una cosa. Y lo que vio hizo que las mejillas le ardieran más que un Cajun gumbo . Después de todo, cómo no iba a verlo si estaba al alcance de su mano. Y además, con semejante cuerpazo y gran... bueno  
Al momento, la mujer se arrodilló a su lado, con mucha ternura le apartó el pelo de los ojos y pasó las manos por su cabeza en busca de una posible herida.  
Hayate se recreó con la visión de su pecho. Incapaz de moverse ni de mirar otra cosa que no fuese aquella increíble piel, sintió la urgencia de gemir ante la intensa sensación que los dedos de aquella mujer le estaban provocando en el pelo. Le ardía todo el cuerpo.  
— ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? —le preguntó ella.  
De nuevo, ese magnífico y extraño acento que reverberaba a través de su cuerpo, como una caricia cálida y relajante.  
Hayate miró con mucha atención aquella extensión de piel dorada por el sol, que parecía pedirle a gritos a su mano que la tocara.  
¡El tipo prácticamente resplandecía!  
Fascinada, deseó verle el rostro y comprobar por sí misma que era tan increíble como el resto de su cuerpo.  
Cuando alzó la mirada más allá de los esculturales músculos de sus hombros, se quedó con la boca abierta. Y la botella de vino se deslizó entre sus adormecidos dedos.  
¡Era ella!  
¡No!, no podía ser.  
Esto no podía estar sucediéndole a ella, y ella no podía estar desnuda en su sala de estar con las manos enterradas en su pelo. Este tipo de cosas no pasaban en la vida real. Especialmente a las personas equilibradas como ella.  
Pero aun así…

— ¿Fate? —preguntó sin aliento.  
Tenía la poderosa y definida constitución de un gimnasta. Sus músculos eran duros, prominentes y magníficos, y muy bien definidos; tenía músculos hasta en lugares donde ni siquiera sabía que se podían tener. En los hombros, los bíceps, en los antebrazos; en la espalda. Y del cuello hasta las piernas pero sin dejar de mostrar su buen formado cuerpo de una mujer.

Cualquier músculo que se le antojara, se abultaba con una fuerza ruda y a la vez muy femenina..  
El pelo le caía a la buena de Dios en una melena ondulada, y le enmarcaba un rostro bien fino y hermoso, que parecía haber sido esculpido en granito. Increíblemente guapa y cautivadora, sus rasgos no resultaban masculinos pero tampoco tan delicados. Pero definitivamente, robaban el aliento.  
Los sensuales labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa que dejaba a la vista un par de hoyuelos con forma de media luna, en cada una de sus bronceadas mejillas.  
Y sus ojos.  
¡Dios mío!

Tenían el celestial rojo zafiro que wow era de un perfecto día de verano, rodeados de un borde rojizo un poco oscuro que resaltaba sus iris. Resultaban abrasadores de tan intensos, y reflejaban inteligencia. Hayate tenía la sensación de que aquellos ojos podían realmente resultar letales.  
O al menos, devastadores.  
Y ella se sentía realmente devastada en esos momentos. Cautivada por una mujer demasiada perfecta para ser real.

Vacilante, extendió la mano para colocarla sobre su brazo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando no se evaporó, demostrando que no era una alucinación etílica.  
No, ese brazo era real. Real, duro, y cálido. Bajo aquella piel que su mano tocaba, un músculo se flexionó, y el movimiento hizo que su corazón comenzara a martillearle con fuerza.  
Atónita, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo.  
Fate alzó una ceja, intrigada. Nunca antes una mujer había salido huyendo de ella. Ni lo había dejado de lado después de haberlo invocado.

Todas las demás habían esperado ansiosas a que él tomara forma y se habían lanzado directamente a sus brazos, exigiéndole que las complaciera.  
Pero ésta no…  
Era distinta.  
En sus labios cosquilleaba una sonrisa mientras deslizaba los ojos por el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Una abundante melena de tono café claro le caía hasta la altitud de sus hombros, y sus ojos tenían el color azul pálido del mar justo antes de una tormenta, con motitas de color plata y verde que brillaban con calidez e inteligencia.  
La pálida y suave piel estaba cubierta de pequeñas pecas. Era tan adorable como su suave e insinuante voz.  
No es que eso importase demasiado.  
Sin tener en cuenta cuál fuese su apariencia, ella estaba allí para servirla sexualmente. Para perderse al saborear aquel cuerpo, y tenía toda la intención de hacer precisamente eso.  
— Vamos —le dijo sujetándola por los hombros—. Déjame ayudarte.  
— Estás desnuda —murmuró Hayate mirándole de arriba abajo, totalmente perpleja, mientras se ponían en pie—. Estás muy desnuda.  
Ella le colocó unos cuantos mechones oscuros tras las orejas.

— Lo sé.

— ¡Estás desnuda!

— Sí, creo que ya lo hemos dejado claro.

— Estás tan contenta, y desnuda.  
Confundida, Fate frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?  
Ella miró su entre pierna.

— Estás contento —le dijo con una intencionada mirada—. Y estás desnuda.  
Así le llamaban entonces en este siglo. Debería recordarlo.

— ¿Y eso te hace sentir incómoda? —le preguntó, asombrado por el hecho de que a una mujer le preocupara su desnudez, cosa que jamás había sucedido anteriormente.

— ¡Bingo!

— Bueno, conozco un remedio —dijo Fate, bajando el timbre de su voz mientras miraba la camisa de Hayate y los endurecidos pezones que se marcaban a través de la tela. No podía esperar más para ver esos pezones.  
Para saborearlos.  
Se acercó para tocarla.  
Hayate se alejó un paso con el corazón desbocado. Esto no era real. No podía serlo. Estaba borracha y tenía alucinaciones. O quizás se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesita del sofá y estaba desangrándose, muriéndose poco a poco.  
¡Sí, eso era! Eso tenía sentido.

Por lo menos, tenía más sentido que aquel palpitante estremecimiento que hacía que su cuerpo ardiera. Un estremecimiento que le pedía que se lanzara al cuello de aquel tipo.  
Y de justos era decir que tenía un bonito cuello.  
Cuando tengas una fantasía, muchacha, es que definitivamente estás agotada. Seguramente habrás estado trabajando más de la cuenta, y estás empezando a llevarte a casa los sueños de tus pacientes.  
Fate se acercó a ella y le encerró el rostro entre sus fuertes manos. Hayate no podía moverse. Se limitó a dejar que le alzara la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar de frente aquellos penetrantes ojos, que con toda seguridad podrían leerle el alma. La hipnotizaban como los de un mortífero depredador sosegando a su presa.  
Hayate se estremeció bajo su abrazo.  
Y entonces, unos ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los suyos. Hayate gimió en respuesta. Había escuchado hablar toda su vida de besos que hacían flaquear las rodillas de las mujeres, pero ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía a ella.  
¡Oh! Aquella mujer olía estupendamente, daba gusto tocarle y, además, sabía muchísimo mejor.  
Por propia iniciativa, sus brazos envolvieron aquellos amplios y fuertes hombros. El calor del pecho de la mujer se introdujo en su cuerpo, incitándola con la erótica y sensual promesa de lo que vendría a continuación. Y mientras tanto, él se dedicaba a embelesarla con sus labios con tanta maestría como un vikingo con la intención de arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Cada centímetro de su magnífico cuerpo estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo, acariciándola con la intención de despertar todos sus instintos femeninos. ¡Oh Dios! Su presencia la estimulaba como ningún otro hombre o mujer lo había hecho jamás. Deslizó la mano por los esculturales músculos de su espalda y suspiró cuando sintió que se movían bajo su mano.  
Hayate decidió en aquel preciso instante que si era un sueño, definitivamente no quería que sonara el despertador.  
Ni el teléfono  
Ni…  
Las manos de Fate acariciaron su espalda antes de agarrarla por las nalgas y acercar más sus caderas, mientras su lengua seguía danzando en su boca. El aroma a sándalo inundaba sus sentidos.  
Con el cuerpo derretido, exploró los duros y firmes músculos de su espalda desnuda, mientras los largos mechones de él le rozaban las manos en una erótica caricia.  
Fate sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas con el cálido roce de Hayate, con la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo mientras sus propias manos recorrían su suave y pecosa piel, un deleite para el hambriento.

Cómo le gustaban los sonidos inarticulados con los que ella provocativamente le respondía. Mmm, estaba deseando oírla gritar de placer. Ver cómo su cabeza caía hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba espasmo tras espasmo sintiendo un leve calor en su entrepierna.  
Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía las caricias de una mujer. Mucho tiempo desde que no gozaba del más mínimo contacto humano.  
Sentía un deseo candente que le recorría todo el cuerpo; si ésta fuese su primera vez, devoraría a Hayate como a un trozo de chocolate. La tumbaría y gozaría de ella como un hambriento invitado a un banquete.  
Pero tenía que esperar a que se acostumbrara un poco a ella.  
Muchos siglos atrás, había aprendido que las mujeres siempre se desvanecían tras su primera unión. Definitivamente, no quería que ésta se desmayara.  
Al menos todavía.  
No obstante, no podía esperar un minuto más para poseerla.  
La tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la escalera.  
En un principio, Hayate no reaccionó, perdida como estaba en la sensación de aquellos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban con pasión; su mente estaba totalmente centrada en el hecho de que una mujer la hubiera levantado del suelo y no hubiese gruñido por el esfuerzo. Pero al pasar junto a la enorme piña que decoraba el pasamanos de la escalera, salió de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto.  
— ¡Eh, tía! —le soltó agarrándose a la piña de caoba tallada como si se tratara de un salvavidas—. ¿Dónde crees que me llevas?  
Ella se detuvo y la miró con curiosidad. En ese momento, Hayate fue consciente de que una mujer tan alta y poderosa como aquélla, podría hacer lo que le apeteciese con ella y sería inútil intentar detenerlo.  
Un estremecimiento de terror la sacudió.  
Sin embargo, por muy peligrosa que la situación fuese, una parte de ella no estaba asustada. Algo en su interior le decía que esa mujer jamás le haría daño intencionadamente.

— Te llevo a tu dormitorio, donde podemos acabar lo que hemos empezado —dijo llanamente, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo.

— Me parece que no.  
Él encogió aquellos hombros, maravillosamente amplios.

— ¿Prefieres las escaleras entonces?, ¿o quizás el sofá? —se detuvo y echó un vistazo alrededor de su casa, como si estuviese considerando las opciones—. No es mala idea, en realidad. Hace mucho que no poseo a una mujer en un…

— ¡No, no, no! El único sitio donde vas a poseerme es en tus sueños. Y ahora déjame en el suelo antes de que me enfade de verdad.  
Para su asombro, ella obedeció.  
Comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra firme y subió dos escalones.  
Ahora estaban frente a frente, y casi a la misma altura; bueno, si es que alguien podía estar alguna vez a la altura de una mujer con semejante autoridad e innato poder.  
De pronto, el impacto de su presencia la golpeó con intensidad.  
¡Era real!  
¡Cielos!, Nanoha y ella habían conseguido convocarlo y traerlo a este mundo.  
Con el rostro impasible y sin la más ligera muestra de que la situación lo divirtiera, la miró directamente a los ojos.

— No entiendo por qué estoy aquí. Si no quieres sentirme dentro de ti, ¿por qué me has convocado?  
Estuvo a punto de gemir al escuchar sus palabras. Y más aún cuando la visión de su cuerpo dorado, esbelto y poderoso introduciéndose en ella le pasó por la mente.  
¿Qué se sentiría cuando una mujer tan increíblemente deliciosa te hacía el amor durante toda la noche?  
Estaba claro que Fate sería delicioso en la cama. No cabía duda. Con la destreza y agilidad que caracterizaban sus movimientos, no hacía falta decir lo fenomenalmente bien que…  
Hayate se puso tensa ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaba con esta mujer?  
Jamás en su vida había sentido un deseo sexual como el que sentía en esos momentos. ¡Nunca! Literalmente hablando, lo tumbaría en el suelo y se lo comería entera.  
No tenía sentido.

Se había acostumbrado, con el paso de los años, a que le describieran innumerables encuentros sexuales de la forma más gráfica; algunos de sus pacientes incluso intentaban conmocionarla o excitarla.  
Ni una sola vez habían conseguido su propósito.  
Pero cuando se trataba de Fate, lo único que tenía en mente era cogerlo, echarla en el suelo y subírsele encima.  
Ese pensamiento, tan impropio de ella, le devolvió la sensatez.  
Abrió la boca para responder su pregunta, y no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con esta mujer?  
Aparte de aquello.  
Movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?  
Los ojos de él se oscurecieron por la lujuria e intentó tocarla de nuevo.

¡Oh, sí!, le pedía su cuerpo, por favor, tócame por todos sitios.

— ¡Para! —espetó, dirigiéndose tanto a Fate como a sí misma; se negaba a perder el control. La cordura gobernaría la situación, no las hormonas. Ya había cometido ese error una vez, y no estaba dispuesta a repetirlo.  
Subió de un salto un escalón más y lo miró directamente a los ojos. ¡Jesús, María y José!, era fantástico. El cabello rubio le caía en ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda, donde estaba sujeto por una cinta negra atada a la altura de su nuca. Excepto tres finas trenzas acabadas en pequeñas cuentas de cristal, que oscilaban con cada uno de sus movimientos.  
Las cejas, de color castaño oscuro, se arqueaban sobre unos ojos fascinantes a la par que terroríficos. Y esos ojos la estaban mirando con más pasión de la que debieran.  
En ese momento desearía poder matar a Nanoha, sin ninguna duda.  
Pero no tanto como le gustaría meterse en la cama con esta mujer y clavar los dientes en esa piel dorada.  
¡Déjalo ya!

— No entiendo lo que sucede —dijo al fin. Tenía que pensar; descubrir lo que debía hacer—. Necesito sentarme un minuto y tú… —deslizó los ojos sobre el magnífico cuerpo—. Tú necesitas taparte.  
Fate puso una expresión crispada. Era la primera vez en toda su existencia que alguien le decía eso.  
De hecho, todas las mujeres a las que había conocido antes de la maldición, no habían hecho otra cosa que intentar arrancarle la ropa. Lo más rápido posible. Y después de la maldición, sus invocadoras habían dedicado días enteros a contemplar su desnudez mientras pasaban las manos por su cuerpo, saboreando su presencia.

— Quédate aquí un momento —le dijo Hayate antes de subir a toda prisa las escaleras.  
Fate observó el vaivén de sus caderas mientras subía los peldaños y sintió de nuevo un calor inmenso al instante. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con los dientes apretados, en un intento por ignorar el ardor que sentía en la entrepierna. La clave estaba en la distracción; al menos hasta que ella claudicara.  
Lo cual no tardaría en ocurrir. Ninguna mujer podía negarse por mucho tiempo el placer de tenerlo.  
Con una amarga sonrisa ante aquella idea, contempló la casa.  
¿En qué lugar y en qué época se encontraba?  
No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapado. Lo único que recordaba era el sonido de las voces a lo largo del tiempo, el sutil cambio de los acentos y de los dialectos según pasaban los años.  
Mirando la luz que se encontraba sobre su cabeza, frunció el ceño. No había ninguna llama. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, irritados, y desvió la vista.  
Eso debía ser una bombilla, decidió.  
«Oye, necesito cambiar la bombilla. Hazme el favor de darle al interruptor que está junto a la puerta, ¿vale?»  
Mientras recordaba las palabras del dueño de la librería, miró hacia la puerta y vio lo que supuestamente debía ser el interruptor. Fate se alejó de las escaleras y apretó el pequeño dispositivo. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron. Volvió a encenderlas.  
Sonrió sin proponérselo. ¿Qué otras maravillas le aguardaban en esta época?  
— Aquí tienes.  
Fate miró a Hayate que estaba en la parte superior de la escalera. Le arrojó un largo rectángulo de tela color amarillo con orillas color negras. La sostuvo sobre el pecho mientras la incredulidad lo dejaba perplejo.  
¿Había dicho en serio lo de cubrirle?  
Qué extraño. Frunciendo más el ceño, se envolvió las caderas con la tela.  
Hayate esperó hasta que se alejó de la puerta para mirarlo de nuevo. Gracias a Dios, por fin estaba tapado. No era de extrañar que los victorianos insistieran tanto en el asunto de las hojas de parra. Era una pena no tener unas cuantas en el patio. Lo único que crecía allí eran unos cuantos acebos, y dudaba mucho que ella apreciara sus hojas.  
Hayate se encaminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

— Ayúdame, Nanoha —suspiró—. Me las pagarás por esto.  
Y entonces, él se sentó a su lado, revolucionando todas las hormonas de su cuerpo con su presencia.  
Mientras se movía hasta la otra punta del sofá, Hayate le miró cautelosamente.

— Así que… ¿para cuánto tiempo has venido?  
¡Oh, qué buena pregunta, Hayate! ¿Por qué no le preguntas por el tiempo o le pides un autógrafo ya que te pones? ¡Jesús!

— Hasta la próxima luna llena —sus gélidos ojos dieron muestras de un pequeño deshielo. Y, mientras deslizaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo, el hielo se transformó en fuego en décimas de segundo. Se inclinó sobre ella para tocarle la cara. Hayate se incorporó de un salto y puso la mesita del café como barrera de separación.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que aguantarte durante todo un mes?

— Sí.  
Conmocionada, Hayate se pasó la mano por los ojos. No podía entretenerlo durante un mes. ¡Un mes entero, con todos sus días! Tenía obligaciones, responsabilidades. Hasta tenía que buscar un pasatiempo.

— Mira —le dijo—. Lo creas o no, tengo una vida en la que no estás incluido.  
Sabía, por la expresión de su rostro, que a él no le importaban sus palabras. En absoluto.

— Si crees que estoy encantada de estar aquí contigo, estás lamentablemente equivocada. Te aseguro que no elegí venir.  
Sus palabras consiguieron herirla.

— Bueno, cierta parte de ti no siente lo mismo —le dijo mientras dedicaba una furiosa mirada a aquella parte de su cuerpo que aún estaba un poco húmeda con solo verla.  
Él suspiró al echar un vistazo a su regazo y vislumbrar la protuberancia que sobresalía bajo la toalla.

— Desafortunadamente, tengo tanto control sobre esto como sobre el hecho de estar aquí.

— Bueno, la puerta está ahí —dijo señalándola—. Ten cuidado de que no te golpee el trasero al cerrarse.

— Créeme; si pudiese irme, lo haría.  
Hayate titubeó ante sus palabras, ante su significado.

— ¿Quieres decir que no puedo ordenarte que te marches?, ¿ni que regreses al libro?

— Creo que la expresión que usaste fue: bingo.  
Hayate guardó silencio.  
Fate se puso de pie lentamente y la miró. Durante todos los siglos que llevaba condenado, ésta la primera vez que le sucedía una cosa así. El resto de sus invocadoras habían sabido lo que él significaba, y habían estado más que dispuestas a pasar todo un mes en sus brazos, utilizando felizmente su cuerpo para obtener placer.  
Jamás en su vida, mortal o inmortal, había encontrado a una mujer que no le deseara físicamente.  
Era…  
Extraño.  
Humillante.  
Casi embarazoso.

¿Sería un indicio de que la maldición se debilitaba?, ¿de qué quizás pudiera liberarse?  
No. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, aun cuando su mente se esforzaba en aferrarse a la idea. Cuando los dioses griegos decretan un castigo, lo hacen con un estilo y con un ensañamiento que ni siquiera dos milenios pueden suavizar.  
Hubo una época, mucho tiempo atrás, en la que había luchado contra la condena. Una época en la que había creído que podría liberarse. Pero después de dos mil años de encierro y tortura despiadada, había aprendido algo: resignación.  
Se merecía este infierno personal y, como el soldado que una vez había sido, aceptaba el castigo.  
Sentía un nudo en la garganta y tragó para intentar deshacerlo. Extendió los brazos a los lados y ofreció su cuerpo a Hayate.

— Haz conmigo lo que desees. Sólo tienes que decirme cómo puedo complacerte.

— Entonces deseo que te marches.  
Fate dejó caer los brazos.

— En eso no puedo complacerte.  
Frustrada, Hayate comenzó a caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro. Finalmente, sus hormonas habían regresado a la normalidad y, con la cabeza más despejada, se esforzó por encontrar una solución. Pero por mucho que la buscaba, no parecía haber ninguna.  
Un dolor punzante se instaló en sus sienes.  
¿Qué iba a hacer un mes —un mes entero— con ella?  
De nuevo, una visión de Fate tumbada sobre ella, con el pelo cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro, formando un dosel alrededor de sus cuerpos mientras se introducía totalmente en ella, la asaltó.

— Necesito algo… —a Fate le falló la voz.  
Hayate se dio la vuelta para mirarle, con el cuerpo aún suplicándole que cediera a sus deseos.  
Sería tan fácil rendirse ante él… Pero no podía cometer ese error. Se negaba a usar a Fate de ese modo. Como si…  
No, no iba a pensar en eso. Se negaba a pensar en eso.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

— Comida —contestó Fate—. Si no vas a utilizarme de forma apropiada, ¿te importaría si como algo?  
La expresión avergonzada y teñida de desagrado que adoptó su rostro le indicó a Hayate que no le gustaba tener que pedir.  
Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo; si para ella esto resultaba extraño y difícil, ¿cómo demonios se sentiría ella después de haber sido arrancado de donde quiera que estuviese, para ser arrojado a su vida como si fuese un guijarro lanzado con un tirachinas? Debía ser terrible.

— Por supuesto —le dijo mientras se ponía en movimiento para que ella la siguiera—. La cocina está aquí

—lo guió por el corto pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa.  
Abrió el frigorífico y se apartó para que él echara un vistazo.

— ¿Qué te apetece?  
En lugar de meter la cabeza para buscar algo, se quedó a medio metro de distancia.

— ¿Ha quedado algo de pizza?

— ¿Pizza? —repitió Hayate asombrada. ¿Cómo sabría él lo que era una pizza?  
Fate se encogió de hombros.

— Me dio la impresión de que te gustaba mucho.  
A Hayate le ardieron las mejillas mientras recordaba el tonto jueguecito al que se dedicaron mientras comían. Nanoha había hecho otro comentario acerca de reemplazar el sexo con la comida, y ella había fingido un orgasmo al saborear el último trozo de pizza.

— ¿Nos escuchaste?  
Con una expresión hermética, ella contestó en voz baja.

— El esclavo sexual escucha todo lo que se dice en las proximidades del libro.  
Si las mejillas le ardieran un poco más, acabarían explotando.

— No quedó nada —dijo rápidamente, desando meter la cabeza en el congelador para enfriársela—. Tengo un poco de pollo que me sobró de ayer, y también pasta.

— ¿Y vino?  
Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Está bien.  
El tono despótico que utilizó Fate hizo estallar su furia. Era uno de esos tonillos usados por un típico Tarzán que en el fondo quería decir: Yo soy el macho, nena. Tráeme la comida. Y había conseguido que le hirviera la sangre.

— Mira, tía, no soy tu cocinera. Como te pases conmigo te daré de comer Alpo .  
Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Alpo?

— Olvídalo —aún irritada, sacó el pollo y lo preparó para meterlo en el microondas.  
Fate se sentó a la mesa con ese aura de arrogancia tan masculina que acababa con todas sus buenas intenciones. Deseando tener una lata de Alpo, Hayate sirvió un poco de pasta en un cuenco.

— De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado encerrado en ese libro? ¿Desde la Edad Media? —al menos su forma de actuar correspondía a la de la época.  
Él permaneció sentado, tan quieto como una estatua. Nada de mostrar sus emociones. Si no lo hubiese conocido mejor, habría pensado que se trataba de un androide.

— La última vez que fui convocado fue en el año 1895.

— ¿En serio? —Hayate se quedó con la boca abierta mientras metía el cuenco en el microondas— ¿En 1895? ¿Estás hablando en serio?  
Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿En qué año te metieron en el libro?, la primera vez quiero decir.  
La ira se adueñó de su rostro con tal intensidad que Hayate se asustó.

— Según tu calendario, en el año 149 a.C.  
Hayate abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿En el año 149 antes de Cristo? ¡Jesús, María y José! Cuando te llamé Fate de Macedonia era cierto. Eres de Macedonia.  
Él asintió con un gesto brusco.  
Los pensamientos de Hayate giraban como un torbellino mientras cerraba el microondas y lo ponía en marcha. Era imposible. ¡Tenía que ser imposible!

— ¿Cómo te metieron en el libro? A ver, según tengo entendido, los antiguos griegos no tenían libros, ¿verdad?

— Originalmente fui encerrada en un rollo de pergamino que más tarde fue encuadernado como medida de protección —dijo con un tono sombrío y el rostro impasible—. Y con respecto a qué fue lo que hice para que me castigaran: invadí Alexandria.  
Hayate frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía ni pizca de sentido; como el resto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Y por qué ibas a merecerte un castigo por invadir una ciudad?

— Alexandria no era una ciudad, era una sacerdotisa virgen del dios Príapo.  
Hayate se tensó ante el comentario, y ante la magnitud del castigo que implicaba «invadir» a una mujer. Encerrar al autor de la invasión para toda la eternidad era un poco excesivo.

— ¿Violaste a una mujer?

— No la violé —contestó mirándola con dureza—. Fue de mutuo consentimiento, te lo aseguro.  
Vale, ése era un tema sensible para ella. Se percibía claramente en su gélida conducta. No le gustaba hablar del pasado. Tendría que ser un poquito más sutil en su interrogatorio.  
Fate escuchó el extraño timbre, y observó cómo Hayate apretaba un resorte que abría la puerta de la caja negra donde había introducido su comida.  
Ella sacó el humeante cuenco de comida y lo colocó ante él, junto con un tenedor plateado, un cuchillo, una servilleta de papel y una copa de vino. El cálido aroma se le subió a la cabeza e hizo que el estómago rugiera de necesidad.

Se suponía que debía estar perplejo por el modo tan rápido en que ella había cocinado, pero después de haber oído hablar de artefactos con nombres extraños como tren, cámara, automóvil, fonógrafo, cohete y ordenador, Fate dudaba que cualquier cosa pudiese tomarlo por sorpresa.  
En realidad, no quedaba ningún sentimiento en ella, aparte del deseo; hacía mucho que había desterrado todas sus emociones.  
Su existencia no era más que una sucesión de fragmentos temporales a lo largo de los siglos. Su única razón de ser era la de obedecer los deseos sexuales de sus invocadoras.  
Y, si algo había aprendido en los dos últimos milenios, era a disfrutar de los escasos placeres que podía obtener en cada invocación.  
Con ese pensamiento, cogió una pequeña porción de comida y saboreó la deliciosa sensación de los tibios y cremosos tallarines sobre su lengua. Era una pura delicia.  
Dejó que el aroma de las especias y del pollo invadiera su cabeza. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que probó la comida. Una eternidad sufriendo un hambre atroz. Cerró los ojos y tragó. Acostumbrado como estaba a la privación en lugar de a los alimentos, su estómago se cerró ante el primer bocado. Fate apretó con fuerza el cuchillo y el tenedor mientras luchaba por alejar el terrible dolor.  
Pero no dejó de comer. No lo haría mientras hubiese comida en el cuenco. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para poder aplacar su hambre y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora.  
Después de unos cuantos bocados más, los retortijones disminuyeron y le permitieron disfrutar plenamente de la comida.  
Una vez su estómago se calmó, tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para comer como un humano y no zamparse la comida a puñados, tal era el hambre que le devoraba las entrañas.  
En momentos como éste, le resultaba muy difícil recordar que aún era humano, y no una bestia desbocada y feroz que había sido liberada de su jaula.  
Hacía siglos que había perdido la mayor parte de su condición humana. Y estaba decidida a conservar lo poco que le quedaba.  
Hayate se apoyó en la encimera y lo observó mientras comía. Lo hacía lentamente, de forma casi mecánica. No dejaba entrever si le gustaba la comida, pero aún así, continuaba comiendo.  
Lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron los exquisitos modales europeos que demostraba. Ella nunca había sido capaz de comer de ese modo, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a preguntarse dónde habría aprendido a utilizar el cuchillo para mantener la pasta en el tenedor, y evitar que se cayera.  
— ¿Había tenedores en el antigua Macedonia? —le preguntó.  
Fate dejó de comer.  
— ¿Disculpa?

— Me preguntaba cuándo se inventó el tenedor. ¿Ya lo utilizaban en…?  
¡Estas desvariando! Le gritó su mente.  
¿Y quién no lo haría en esta situación? Mira a la tipa. ¿Cuántas veces crees que alguien ha actuado como un imbécil y ha acabado devolviendo la vida a una estatua griega? ¡Especialmente una estatua con ese cuerpo!  
No muy a menudo.

— Creo que se inventó a mediados del siglo XV.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó ella—. ¿Tú estabas allí?  
Con una expresión ilegible, alzó los ojos y a su vez le preguntó:

— ¿A qué te refieres, al momento en que inventaron el tenedor o al siglo XV?

— Al siglo XV, por supuesto. —Y pensándolo mejor, añadió:— No estabas allí cuando se inventó el tenedor, ¿verdad?

— No. —Fate se aclaró la garganta y se limpió la boca con la servilleta—. Fui convocado en cuatro ocasiones durante ese siglo. Dos veces en Italia, una en Francia y otra en Inglaterra.

— ¿De verdad? —Intentó imaginarse cómo debía ser el mundo en aquella época—. Apuesto a que has visto todo tipo de cosas a lo largo de los siglos.

— No tantas.

— ¡Oh, venga ya! En dos mil años…

— He visto mayormente dormitorios, camas y armarios.  
Su tono seco hizo que Hayate se detuviera y él continuó comiendo. Una imagen de Nove se le clavó el corazón. Ella sólo había conocido a una egoísta y despreocupada. Pero parecía que Fate tenía más experiencia en ese terreno.

— Cuéntame entonces, ¿qué haces mientras estás en el libro, te tumbas y esperas que alguien te convoque?  
Él asintió.

— ¿Y qué haces para pasar el tiempo?  
Fate se encogió de hombros y Hayate cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, no demostraba poseer un gran número de expresiones.  
Ni de palabras.  
Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en un taburete frente a ella.  
— A ver, de acuerdo con lo que me has dicho tenemos que estar juntos durante un mes, ¿qué tal si nos dedicamos a charlar para hacerlo más agradable?  
Fate levantó la mirada, sorprendido. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien quiso conversar con él, excepto para darle ánimos o hacerle sugerencias que lo ayudaran a incrementar el placer que les proporcionaba. O para pedirle que volviera a la cama.  
Había aprendido a una edad muy temprana que las mujeres sólo querían una cosa de él: que se fundieran en un solo ser y sentir algo profundamente entre sus muslos.  
Con esa idea en la mente, paseó lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo de Hayate, deteniéndose en sus pechos, que se endurecieron bajo su prolongado escrutinio.  
Indignada, Hayate cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó a que ella la mirara a los ojos. Hayate casi soltó una carcajada. Casi.

— A ver —dijo él utilizando sus mismas palabras—. Hay cosas que hacer con la lengua mucho más placenteras que charlar: como pasártela por los pechos desnudos y por la garganta —bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde, aproximadamente, quedaría su regazo a través de la mesa—. Sin mencionar otras partes que podría visitar.  
Por un instante, Hayate se quedó sin habla. Y después le encontró la gracia al asunto. Y un momento más tarde empezó a ponerse muy cachonda.  
Como terapeuta, había oído cosas mucho más sorprendentes que ésa, se recordó.  
Sí, claro, pero no lo había dicho una persona con la que ella quería hacer otras cosas aparte de hablar.

— Tienes razón, hay otras muchas cosas que se pueden hacer con una lengua; como, por ejemplo, cortarla —le dijo, y se regodeó en la sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos—. Pero soy una mujer a la que le gusta mucho hablar, y tú estás aquí para complacerme, ¿verdad?  
Su cuerpo se tensó de forma muy sutil, como si se resistiera a aceptar su papel.

— Es cierto.

— Entonces, cuéntame lo que haces mientras estás en el libro.  
Hayate sintió como sus ojos la atravesaban con una intensidad tan abrasadora que la dejó intrigada, desconcertada y un poco asustada.

— Es como estar encerrado en un sarcófago —contestó él en voz baja—. Oigo voces, pero no puedo ver la luz ni ninguna otra cosa. No puedo moverme. Simplemente me limito a esperar y a escuchar.  
Hayate se horrorizó ante la simple idea. Recordaba el día, mucho tiempo atrás, en que se había quedado encerrada accidentalmente en el armario de las herramientas de su padre. La oscuridad era total y no había modo de salir. Aterrorizada, había sentido que se le oprimían los pulmones y que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas por el miedo. Chilló y pataleó contra la puerta hasta que tuvo las manos llenas de moratones.  
Finalmente, su madre la escuchó y la ayudó a salir.  
Desde entonces, Hayate sentía una ligera claustrofobia debido a la experiencia. No podía imaginarse lo que sería pasar siglos enteros en un lugar así.

— Es horrible —balbució.

— Al final te llegas a acostumbrar. Con el tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? —no estaba muy segura, pero dudaba que fuese cierto.  
Cuando su madre la sacó del armario, descubrió que sólo había estado encerrada media hora; pero a ella le había parecido una eternidad. ¿Qué se sentiría al pasar realmente una eternidad encerrado?

— ¿Has intentado escapar alguna vez?  
La mirada que le dedicó lo decía todo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Hayate.

— Obviamente, no tuve suerte.  
Se sentía muy mal por ella. Dos mil años encerrada en una cripta tenebrosa. Era un milagro que no se hubiera vuelto loca. Que fuera capaz de sentarse con ella y hablar.  
No era de extrañar que le hubiese pedido comida. Privar a una persona de todos los placeres sensoriales era una tortura cruel y despiadada.  
Y entonces supo que iba a ayudarlo. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero tenía que haber algún modo de liberarla.

— ¿Y si encontráramos el modo de sacarte de ahí?

— Te aseguro que no hay ninguno.  
— Eres un tanto pesimista, ¿no?  
La miró divertida.

— Estar atrapado durante dos mil años tiene ese efecto sobre las personas.  
Hayate lo observó mientras acababa la comida, con la mente en ebullición. Su parte más optimista se negaba a escuchar su fatalismo, exactamente igual que la terapeuta que había en ella se negaba a dejarlo marchar sin ayudarlo. Había jurado aliviar el sufrimiento de las personas, y ella se tomaba sus juramentos muy en serio.  
Quien la sigue, la consigue.  
Y aunque tuviese que atravesar océanos o cruzar el mismo infierno, ¡encontraría el modo de liberarlo!  
Mientras tanto, decidió hacer algo que dudaba mucho que alguien hubiese hecho por él antes: iba a encargarse de que disfrutara de su libertad en Nueva Orleáns. Las otras mujeres la habían mantenido encerrado en los confines de sus dormitorios o de sus vestidores, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a encadenar a nadie.

— Bien, entonces digamos que esta vez vas a ser tú el que disfrute, tía.  
Ella alzó la mirada del cuenco con repentino interés.

— Voy a ser tu sirvienta — continuó Hayate—. Haremos cualquier cosa que se te antoje. Y veremos todo lo que se te ocurra.  
Mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, curvó los labios en un gesto irónico.

— Quítate la camisa.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Hayate.  
Fate dejó a un lado la copa de vino y la atravesó con una lujuriosa y candente mirada.

— Has dicho que puedo ver lo que quiera y hacer lo que se me antoje. Bien, pues quiero ver tus pechos desnudos y después quiero pasar la lengua por…

— ¡Oye TU!, ¡relájate! —le dijo Hayate con las mejillas ardiendo y el cuerpo abrasado por el deseo—. Creo que vamos a dejar claras unas cuantas reglas que tendrás que cumplir estés aquí. Número uno: nada de eso.

— ¿Y por qué no?  
Sí, le exigió su cuerpo entre la súplica y el enfado. ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no soy ninguna gata callejera con el rabo alzado para que cualquier gato venga, me monte y se largue.

.

.

.  
_**A ponerle limites a Fate y creo que mejor este capi me salió muy largo más que los otros! Con 6,428 palabras**_  
wow yo misma me sorprendo  
_**  
bueno sin más hasta la próxima actualización! **_


	5. Chapter 5

****

DECLAIMER:  
Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores-creadores…

Un Amante de Ensueño  
_**  
**_Capítulo 4

Fate alzó una ceja ante la cruda e inesperada analogía. Pero más que las palabras, lo que le sorprendió fue el tono amargo de su voz. Debieron utilizarla en el pasado. No era de extrañar que se asustase de ella.  
Una imagen de Alicia le pasó por la mente y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, tan feroz que tuvo que recurrir a su firme entrenamiento militar para no tambalearse.  
Tenía muchos pecados que expiar. Algunos habían sido tan grandes que dos mil años de cautiverio no eran más que el principio de su condena.  
No es que fuese una bastarda de nacimiento; es que, tras una vida brutal, plagada de desesperación y traiciones, había acabado convirtiéndose en una.  
Cerró los ojos y se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos. Eso era, nunca mejor dicho, historia antigua y esto era el presente. Hayate era el presente.  
Y estaba en él por ella.

Ahora entendía lo que Nanoha quería decir cuando le habló sobre Hayate. Por eso le convocaron. Para mostrarle a Hayate que el sexo podía ser divertido.  
Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación semejante.  
Mientras la observaba, sus labios dibujaron una lenta sonrisa. Ésta sería la primera vez que tendría que perseguir a una mujer para que lo aceptara. Anteriormente, ninguna había rechazado su cuerpo.

Con la inteligencia de Hayate y su testarudez, sabía que llevársela a la cama sería un reto comparable al de tender una emboscada al ejército romano.  
Sí, iba a saborear cada momento.  
Igual que acabaría saboreándola a ella. Cada dulce y pecoso centímetro de su cuerpo.  
Hayate tragó saliva ante la primera sonrisa genuina de Fate. La sonrisa suavizaba su expresión y lo hacía aún más devastador.  
¿Qué demonios estaría pensando para sonreír así?  
Por enésima vez, sintió que se le subían los colores al pensar en su crudo discursito. No lo había hecho a propósito; en realidad no le gustaba desnudar sus sentimientos ante nadie, especialmente ante una desconocida.

Pero había algo fascinante en esta mujer. Algo que ella era percibía de forma perturbadora. Quizás fuese el disimulado dolor que reflejaban de vez en cuando esos celestiales ojos rojos, cuando lo pillaba con la guardia baja. O tal vez fuesen sus años como psicóloga, que le impedían tener un alma atormentada en su casa y no prestarle ayuda.  
No lo sabía.  
El reloj de pared del recibidor de la escalera, dio la una.  
— ¡Dios mío! —dijo asombrada por la hora—. Tengo que levantarme a las seis de la mañana.  
— ¿Te vas a la cama?, ¿a dormir?  
Si el humor de Fate no hubiese sido tan huraño, el espanto que mostró su rostro habría hecho reír a Hayate de buena gana.  
— Tengo que irme.  
Ella frunció el ceño…  
¿Dolorido?  
— ¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó ella.  
Fate negó con la cabeza.  
— Bueno, entonces voy a enseñarte el sitio donde vas a dormir y…  
— No tengo sueño.  
A Hayate le sobresaltaron sus palabras.  
— ¿Qué?  
Fate la miró, incapaz de encontrar las palabras exactas para describirle lo que sentía. Llevaba atrapado tanto tiempo en el libro, que lo único que quería hacer era correr o saltar. Hacer algo para celebrar su repentina libertad de movimientos.  
No quería irse a la cama. La idea de permanecer tumbado en la oscuridad un solo minuto más…  
Se esforzó por volver a respirar.  
— He estado descansando desde 1895 —le explicó—. No estoy muy seguro de los años que han transcurrido, pero por lo que veo, han debido ser unos cuantos.  
— Estamos en el año 2014 —le informó Hayate —. Has estado «durmiendo» durante ciento diecinueve años. —No, se corrigió ella misma. No había estado durmiendo.

Ella le había dicho que podía escuchar cualquier conversación que tuviera lugar cerca del libro; lo que significaba que había permanecido despierta durante su encierro. Aislada. Sola.  
Ella era la primera persona con la que había hablado, o estado cerca, después de cien años.  
Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en lo que debía haber soportado. Aunque la prisión de su timidez nunca había sido tangible para ella, sabía lo que era escuchar a la gente y no ser parte de ellos. Permanecer como una simple espectadora.  
— Me gustaría poder quedarme despierta —dijo, reprimiendo un bostezo—. De verdad; pero si no duermo lo suficiente, mi cerebro se convierte en gelatina y se queda sin batería.  
— Te entiendo. Al menos entiendo lo esencial, aunque no sé qué son la gelatina ni la batería.  
Hayate todavía percibía su desilusión.  
— Puedes ver la televisión.  
— ¿Televisión?  
Cogió el cuenco vacío y lo limpió antes de regresar con Fate a la sala de estar. Encendió el televisor y lo enseñó a cambiar los canales con el mando a distancia.  
— Increíble —susurró ella mientras hacía zapping por primera vez.  
— Sí, es algo muy útil.  
Eso la mantendría ocupada. Después de todo, las mujeres sólo necesitaban tres cosas para ser felices: comida, mantenerse ocupadas en algo útil (claro ver la tele no es una de ellas xD) y un montón de ropa y zapatos. Dos de tres deberían mantenerlo satisfecho un rato.  
— Bueno —dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras—. Buenas noches.

Al pasar a su lado, Fate le tocó el brazo. Y, aunque su roce fue muy ligero, Hayate sintió una descarga eléctrica.  
Con el rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos dejaban ver todas las emociones que lo invadían. Hayate percibió su sufrimiento y su necesidad; pero sobre todo, captó su soledad.  
No quería quedarse sola.  
Humedeciéndose los labios —se le habían secado de forma repentina—, dijo algo increíble.  
— Tengo otro televisor en mi habitación. ¿Por qué no ves allí lo que quieras, mientras yo duermo?  
Fate le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

Fue tras ella mientras subían las escaleras, totalmente sorprendida por el hecho de que Hayate lo hubiera comprendido sin palabras. Había tenido en cuenta su necesidad de compañía, sin preocuparse de sus propios temores.  
Eso le hizo sentir algo extraño hacia ella. Una rara sensación en el estómago.  
¿Ternura?  
No estaba segura.  
Hayate la llevó hasta una enorme habitación presidida por una cama con dosel, situada en la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada. Enfrente de la cama había una cómoda y, sobre ella, una ¿cómo lo había llamado Hayate?, ¿televisión?  
Observó cómo Fate paseaba por su dormitorio, mirando las fotografías que había en las paredes y sobre los muebles; fotografías de sus padres y de sus abuelos, de Nanoha y ella en la facultad, y una del perro que tuvo cuando era pequeña.  
— ¿Vives sola? —le preguntó.  
— Sí —dijo, acercándose a la mecedora que estaba junto a la cama. Su camisón estaba sobre el respaldo. Lo cogió y después miró a Fate y a la toalla amarilla que aún llevaba alrededor de sus esbeltas caderas. No podía dejar que se metiera en la cama con ella de aquella guisa.  
Seguro que puedes.  
No, no puedo.  
¿Por favor?  
¡Shh! Parte irracional de mí, cállate y déjame pensar.  
Aún guardaba los pijamas de su padre en el dormitorio que había pertenecido a sus progenitores; allí estaban todas sus pertenencias y para Hayate, era un lugar sagrado. Teniendo en cuenta el cuerpo y de los hombros de Fate, estaba segura de que las camisas no le servirían, pero los pantalones tenían cinturas ajustables y, aunque le quedasen cortos, al menos no se le caerían.  
— Espera aquí —le dijo—. No tardaré nada.

Después de verla marcharse como una exhalación, Fate se acercó a los ventanales y apartó las cortinas de encaje blanco. Observó las extrañas cajas metálicas —que debían ser automóviles— mientras pasaban por delante de la casa con aquel zumbido tan extraño que no cesaba un instante, semejante al ruido del mar. Las luces iluminaban las calles y todos los edificios; se parecían a las antorchas que había en su tierra natal.

Qué insólito era este mundo. Extrañamente parecido al suyo y, aun así, tan diferente.  
Intentó asociar los objetos que veía con las palabras que había escuchado a lo largo de las décadas; palabras que no comprendía. Como televisión y bombilla.  
Y por primera vez desde que era niña, sintió miedo. No le gustaban los cambios que percibía, la rapidez con la que las cosas habían evolucionado en el mundo.  
¿Cómo sería todo la siguiente vez que lo convocaran?  
¿Podrían las cosas cambiar mucho?  
O lo que era más aterrador, ¿y si jamás volvían a invocarla?  
Tragó saliva ante aquella idea. ¿Y si acababa atrapado durante toda la eternidad? Solo y despierta. Alerta. Sintiendo la opresiva oscuridad en torno a ella, dejándola sin aire en los pulmones mientras su cuerpo se desgarraba de dolor.  
¿Y si no volvía a caminar de nuevo como una mujer? ¿O a hablar con otro ser humano, o a tocar a otra persona?

Esta gente tenía cosas llamadas ordenadores. Había escuchado al dueño de la librería hablar sobre ellos con los clientes. Y unos cuantos le habían dicho que, probablemente, los ordenadores sustituirían un día a los libros.  
¿Qué sería de ella entonces?

Vestida con su camisola de dormir rosa, Hayate se detuvo en la habitación de sus padres, junto a la puerta de espejo del vestidor, donde guardó los anillos de boda el día posterior al funeral. Podía ver el débil resplandor del diamante marquéis de medio quilate.  
El dolor hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta; luchó contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos.

Con veinticuatro años recién cumplidos en aquella época, había sido lo suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que era una persona madura y capaz de hacer frente a cualquier cosa que la vida le pusiera por delante. Se había creído invencible. Y en un segundo, su vida se derrumbó.

La muerte le arrebató todo aquello que una vez tuvo: la seguridad, la fe, su creencia en la justicia y, sobre todo, el amor sincero de sus padres y su apoyo emocional.  
A pesar de toda su vanidad juvenil, no había estado preparada para que le arrebataran por completo a toda su familia.

Y, aunque habían pasado cinco años, aún los echaba de menos. El dolor era muy profundo. El viejo dicho aquél, según el cual era mejor haber conocido el amor antes de perderlo, era un enorme fraude. No había nada peor que perder a las personas que te quieren y te cuidan en un accidente sin sentido.  
Incapaz de enfrentar su ausencia, Hayate había sellado la habitación tras el funeral, y lo había dejado todo tal y como estaba.  
Abrió el cajón donde su padre guardaba los pijamas y tragó saliva. Nadie había tocado estas cosas desde la tarde que su madre las dobló y las guardó.  
Todavía recordaba la risa de su madre. Las bromas sobre el conservador estilo de su padre, que siempre elegía pijamas de franela.  
Peor aún, recordaba el amor que se profesaban.  
Lo que daría ella por encontrar la pareja perfecta, como les había sucedido a ellos. Habían estado casados veinticinco años antes de morir, y su amor había permanecido intacto desde el día que se conocieron.  
No podía recordar un solo momento en que su madre no sonriera ante una broma de su padre. Siempre iban cogidos de la mano como dos adolescentes, y se robaban besos cuando creían que nadie los veía.  
Pero ella los veía.  
Y ahora lo recordaba.  
Quería ese tipo de amor. Pero por alguna razón, no había encontrado a un hombre que la dejase sin aliento. Un hombre que consiguiera que se le desbocara el corazón y que sus sentidos se tambalearan.  
Un hombre sin el cual la vida no tuviese sentido.  
— ¡Oh, mamá! —balbuceó, deseando que sus padres no hubiesen muerto aquella noche.  
Deseando…  
No sabía qué. Lo único que quería era conseguir algo que le hiciese pensar en el futuro. Algo que le hiciese feliz; de la misma forma que su padre había hecho feliz a su madre.  
Mordiéndose el labio, Hayate cogió el pantalón de cuadros azul marino y blanco, y salió corriendo de la habitación.  
— Aquí tienes —dijo arrojándole la prenda a Fate y saliendo a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de baño, en mitad del pasillo. No quería que ella fuese testigo de sus lágrimas. No volvería a mostrarse vulnerable delante de un hombre o una mujer.  
Fate cambió la toalla por los pantalones y se fue tras Hayate. Había cerrado de un portazo la puerta más cercana a la habitación donde ella se encontraba.  
— Hayate —la llamó mientras abría la puerta con suavidad.

Se quedó paralizada al verla llorar. Estaba en mitad de un cuarto de aseo extraño, con dos lavamanos incrustados en la pared y una encimera blanca en la cual se apoyaba. Se había tapado la boca con una toalla, en un intento de sofocar sus desgarradores sollozos.  
A pesar de su severa educación y de los dos mil años de autocontrol, Fate se vio arrastrada por una oleada de compasión. Hayate lloraba como si alguien le hubiese roto el corazón.  
Y eso lo hacía sentirse incómoda. Insegura.  
Apretando los dientes, alejó aquellos insólitos sentimientos. Si algo había aprendido durante su infancia era a no ahondar en los problemas de los demás, porque nunca traía nada bueno. No había que cuidar de nadie más que de uno mismo. Cada vez que había cometido el error de interesarse por alguien, lo había pagado con creces.  
Además, en esta ocasión no había tiempo. Nada de tiempo.  
Cuanto menos tuviese que ver con las emociones y la vida de Hayate, más fácil le resultaría volver a soportar su confinamiento.  
Y, entonces, las palabras de Hayate la golpearon con fuerza, justo en mitad del pecho. Ella lo había definido a la perfección: no era más que un gato dedicado a conseguir placer y después marcharse.

Se aferró con fuerza al tirador de la puerta. No era un animal. Él también tenía sentimientos.  
O, al menos, solía tenerlos.  
Antes de que pudiese reconsiderar sus acciones, entró en la estancia y la abrazó. Hayate le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se apoyó en ella como si se tratara de un salvavidas, mientras enterraba la cara en su pecho desnudo y sollozaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.  
Algo muy extraño se abrió paso en el interior de Fate. Un profundo anhelo que no sabía muy bien cómo definir.  
Jamás en su vida había consolado a una mujer que lloraba. Se había acostado con tantas que no podía recordarlo; pero nunca, jamás, había abrazado a una mujer como estaba abrazando a Hayate. Ni después de hacer el amor. Una vez acababa con su pareja de turno, se levantaba, se limpiaba y buscaba algo con qué entretenerse hasta que fuese requerido de nuevo.  
Incluso antes de la maldición, jamás había demostrado ternura por nadie. Ni por su esposa.  
Como soldado, había sido entrenado desde que tenía uso de razón para mostrarse feroz, fría y dura.  
«Vuelve con tu escudo, o sobre él». Ésas fueron las palabras de su madrastra el día que la agarró del pelo y lo echó de su casa para que comenzara el entrenamiento militar, a la tierna edad de siete años.

Su padre había sido aún peor. Un legendario comandante espartano que no toleraba muestras de debilidad. Ni de emoción. El tipo se había encargado, látigo en mano, de que la infancia de Fate llegase a su fin, enseñándolo a ocultar el dolor. Nadie podía ser testigo de su sufrimiento.  
Hasta el día de hoy, aún podía sentir el látigo sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, y escuchar el sonido que hacía el cuero al cortar el aire entre golpe y golpe. Podía ver la burlona mueca de desprecio en el rostro de su padre.

— Lo siento —murmuró Hayate sobre su hombro, devolviéndole al presente.  
Ella alzó la cabeza para poder mirarle. Tenía los ojos azules brillantes por las lágrimas y parecían resquebrajar la capa que recubría su corazón, congelado desde hacía siglos por necesidad y por obligación.  
Incómoda, Fate se alejó de ella.  
— ¿Te sientes mejor?  
Hayate se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta. No sabía por qué había ido Fate tras ella, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien la consoló mientras lloraba.  
— Sí —murmuró—. Gracias.  
Ella no respondió.  
En lugar de ser la mujer tierna que la abrazaba instantes antes, había vuelto a ser la Señor Estatua; todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y no daba muestras de emoción.  
Dejando escapar un suspiro iracundo, y pasó a su lado.  
— No me habría puesto así si no estuviese tan cansada y quizás todavía un poco achispada. Necesito dormir.

Sabía que Fate iría tras ella, así que volvió resignadamente a su habitación y se metió en la cama de madera de pino, acurrucándose bajo el grueso edredón. Sintió cómo el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de Fate un instante después.

Su corazón se aceleró ante la repentina calidez del cuerpo de una mujer junto al suyo. Y la cosa empeoró cuando él se acurrucó a su espalda y le pasó una larga y musculosa pierna sobre la cintura.  
— ¡Fate! —gritó con una nota de advertencia al sentir su cadera contra la cadera de ella misma—. Creo que sería mejor que te quedaras en tu lado de la cama, mientras yo me quedo en el mío.  
No pareció prestar atención a sus palabras, puesto que inclinó la cabeza y dejó un pequeño rastro de besos sobre su pelo.  
— Pensaba que me habías llamado para aliviar el dolor de tus partes bajas —le susurró en el oído.

Con el cuerpo al rojo vivo debido a su proximidad, y al aroma a sándalo que le embotaba la cabeza, Hayate se sonrojó al escucharle repetir las palabras que le dijera a Nanoha.  
— Mis partes bajas se encuentran en perfecto estado, y muy felices tal y como están.  
— Te prometo que yo conseguiré que estén mucho, mucho más felices.  
¡Oh!, no le cabía la menor duda.  
— Si no te comportas, te echaré de la habitación.  
Entonces lo miró y vio la incredulidad reflejada en los ojos rojos.  
— No entiendo por qué vas a echarme —le dijo.  
— Porque no voy a utilizarte como si fueses una muñeca sin nombre, que no tiene más razón de ser que servirme. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero tener ese tipo de intimidad con una mujer al que no conozco.  
Con una mirada preocupada, Fate se apartó finalmente de ella y se tumbó en la cama.  
Hayate respiró profundamente para intentar que su acelerado corazón se relajara, y poder apagar el fuego que le hacía hervir la sangre. Resultaba muy duro decirle que no a esta mujer.  
¿Crees realmente que vas a ser capaz de dormir con esta tipa a tu lado? ¿Es que tienes una piedra por cerebro?

Cerró los ojos y recitó su aburrida letanía. Tenía que dormir. No había sitio para los «y si…» ni para los «pero…». Ni tampoco para Fate.  
Ella colocó las almohadas de modo que le sirvieran de respaldo, y miró a Hayate. Ésta iba a ser, en su excepcionalmente larga vida, la primera vez que pasara una noche junto a una mujer sin hacerle el amor.  
Era inconcebible. Ninguna la había rechazado antes.  
Ella se dio la vuelta en aquel momento y le dio un mando a distancia, como el que le había enseñado en la sala. Apretó un botón y encendió la televisión, después bajó el volumen de la gente que hablaba.  
— Esto es para la luz —dijo apretando otro botón. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron, dejando que fuera el televisor el que iluminara débilmente las sombras de la habitación—. No me molestan los ruidos, así es que no creo que me despiertes —le dio el mando a distancia—. Buenas noches, Fate de Macedonia.  
— Buenas noches, Hayate —susurró ella, observando cómo su sedoso cabello se extendía sobre la almohada, mientras se acurrucaba para dormir.  
Dejó el mando a un lado y, durante un buen rato, se dedicó a mirarla mientras la luz procedente del televisor parpadeaba sobre los relajados ángulos de su rostro.  
Supo el momento exacto en el que se durmió, por la uniformidad de su respiración. Sólo entonces se atrevió a tocarla. Se atrevió a seguir con la yema de un dedo la suave curva de su pómulo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó con tal violencia que tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una maldición. El fuego se había extendido por su sangre.  
Había conocido numerosos dolores durante toda su vida: primero el dolor de estómago cuando necesitaba comer, después la sed de amor y respeto, y por último el dolor exigente de su parte baja cuando ansiaba la humedad resbaladiza del cuerpo de una mujer. Pero jamás, jamás, había experimentado algo semejante a lo que sentía ahora.

Era un hambre tan voraz, una sensación tan potente, que amenazaba hasta su cordura.  
Sólo podía pensar en separarle los cremosos muslos y hundirse profundamente en ella. En deslizarse dentro y fuera de su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que ambos alcanzaran el clímax al unísono.  
Pero eso jamás llegaría a suceder.  
Se alejó de ella a una distancia prudente, desde donde no pudiese oler su suave aroma femenino, ni sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo el edredón.  
Podría proporcionarle placer durante días, sin detenerse, pero él jamás encontraría la paz.  
— Maldito seas, Príapo —gruñó. Era el dios que le había maldecido, hundiéndolo en este miserable destino—. Espero que Hades te esté dando lo que te mereces.  
Una vez aplacada su ira, suspiró y se dio cuenta que las Parcas y las Furias se estaban encargando de lo propio con ella.

=_=_=_=

Hayate se despertó con una extraña sensación de calidez y seguridad. Un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde hacía años.  
De pronto, sintió un beso muy dulce sobre los párpados, como si alguien estuviese acariciándola con los labios. Unas manos fuertes y cálidas le tocaban el pelo.  
¡Fate!  
Se incorporó tan rápido que se golpeó con su cabeza. Hasta sus oídos llegó el gemido de dolor de Fate. Frotándose la frente, abrió los ojos y vio que ella la observaba con el ceño fruncido y obviamente molesta.  
— Lo siento —se disculpó mientras se sentaba—. Me sobresaltaste.  
Fate abrió la boca y se tocó los dientes con el pulgar para comprobar si el golpe los había aflojado.  
Aquello fue peor aún para Fate, puesto que no pudo evitar contemplar el roce de su lengua sobre los dientes. Y la visión de esos blanquísimos dientes, increíblemente rectos, que a ella le gustaría tener mordisqueándole…  
— ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? —le preguntó para alejarse un poco de sus pensamientos.  
La mirada de ella descendió hasta el profundo escote en V de su camisola. Siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, Hayate se dio cuenta de que, desde donde ella estaba sentado, podría ver todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a las embarazosas braguitas de Mickey Mouse.  
Antes de que pudiera moverse, Fate tiró de ella, hasta sentarla sobre sus muslos y reclamó sus labios.  
Hayate gimió de placer bajo el asalto de su boca, mientras su lengua le hacía las cosas más escandalosas. La cabeza comenzó a girarle con la intensidad del beso y con el cálido aliento de Fate mezclándose con el suyo.  
Y pensar que nunca le había gustado besar…  
¡Debía estar loca!  
Los brazos de Fate intensificaron su abrazo. Miles de llamas lamían su cuerpo, encendiéndola e incitándola, mientras se agrupaban en la zona que más le dolía: entre los muslos, donde quería tenerle.

Sus labios la abandonaron para trazar con la lengua un rastro hasta su garganta, dibujando húmedos círculos sobre el mentón, el lóbulo de la oreja y finalmente el cuello.  
¡El tipo parecía conocer todas las zonas erógenas del cuerpo de una mujer!  
Mejor aún, sabía cómo usar las manos y la lengua para masajearlas hasta obtener el máximo placer.

Exhaló el aire suavemente sobre su oreja y, de inmediato, un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo; cuando pasó la lengua por el lóbulo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.  
Un hormigueo le recorrió los pechos, que al instante se endurecieron, sobresaliendo como duros montículos que clamaban por ser besados.  
— Fate —gimió, incapaz de reconocer su voz. Su mente le pedía que se detuviera, pero las palabras se quedaron atravesadas en la garganta.  
Había mucho poder en sus caricias. Mucha magia. Le hacía ansiar, dolorosamente, mucho más.

Se dio la vuelta con ella en brazos y la aprisionó contra el colchón. Incluso a través del pijama, Hayate percibía la humedad de Fate, y la humedad de ella bajo su cadera, mientras con las manos le aferraba las nalgas y respiraba entrecortadamente junto a su oreja.  
— Tienes que parar —consiguió decirle al fin con voz débil.  
— ¿Parar el qué? —le preguntó—. ¿Esto? —y trazó con la lengua el laberinto de su oreja. Hayate siseó de placer. Los escalofríos se sucedían y, como si se tratase de ascuas al rojo vivo, abrasaban cada centímetro de su piel. Los pechos se hincharon aún más bajo el cuerpo de Fate—. ¿O esto? —e introdujo una mano bajo la cinturilla elástica de sus braguitas para tocarla donde más lo deseaba.  
Hayate se arqueó en respuesta a sus caricias y clavó los dedos en las sábanas ante la sensación de sus manos entre las piernas. ¡Dios, esta mujer era increíble!  
Fate comenzó a acariciar en círculos la trémula carne, utilizando un solo dedo, haciendo que se consumiera antes de introducirle dos dedos hasta el fondo.  
Mientras rodeaba, acariciaba y atormentaba su interior, comenzó a masajearle muy suavemente el clítoris con el pulgar.  
— ¡IOooh! —gimió Hayate, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por la intensidad del placer.  
Se aferró a más a Fate, mientras ella continuaba su implacable asalto utilizando sus manos y su lengua, dándole placer. Totalmente fuera de control, Hayate se frotaba de forma desinhibida contra ella, ansiando su pasión, sus caricias.

Fate cerró los ojos y saboreó el olor del cuerpo de Hayate bajo el suyo; la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndola. Era suya. Podía sentirla temblar y latir alrededor de su mano, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía bajo sus caricias.  
En cualquier momento llegaría al clímax.  
Con ese pensamiento ocupando su mente por completo, le quitó la camisola e inclinó la cabeza hasta atrapar un duro pezón y succionar suavemente toda la areola, deleitándose en la sensación de la rugosa piel bajo su lengua.  
No recordaba que una mujer supiese tan bien como aquélla.  
Su sabor se le quedaría grabado a fuego en la mente, jamás podría olvidarlo.  
Y estaba completamente preparada para recibirlo: ardiente, húmeda y muy estrecha; exactamente como a ella le gustaba una mujer.

Rasgó de un tirón la pequeña prenda que se ceñía a las caderas de Hayate, y que le impedía un acceso total a aquel lugar que se moría por explorar completamente.  
Y en toda su profundidad.  
Ella escuchó cómo rompía las braguitas, pero no fue capaz de detenerlo. Su voluntad ya no le pertenecía; había sido engullida por unas sensaciones tan intensas, que lo único que quería era encontrar alivio.  
¡Tenía que conseguirlo!  
Alzando los brazos, enterró las manos en el pelo de Fate, incapaz de permitir que se alejara, aunque sólo fuese por un segundo.  
Fate se quitó los pantalones a tirones y le separó los muslos.  
Con el cuerpo envuelto en puro fuego, Hayate aguantó la respiración mientras ella colocaba su largo y duro cuerpo entre sus piernas.  
La punta de sus dedos presionaba justo sobre el centro de su feminidad. Arqueó las caderas acercándose aún más, aferrándose a sus amplios hombros. Deseaba sentirla dentro con una desesperación tal, que desafiaba a todo entendimiento.  
Y de repente, sonó el teléfono.  
Hayate dio un respingo al escucharlo, y su mente recobró repentinamente el control  
— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —gruñó Fate.  
Agradecida por la interrupción, Hayate salió como pudo de debajo de Fate; le temblaban las piernas y le ardía todo el cuerpo.  
— Es un teléfono —dijo, antes de inclinarse hacia la mesita de noche y coger el auricular.  
La mano no dejaba de temblarle mientras se lo acercaba a la oreja.  
Lanzando una maldición, Fate se puso de lado.  
— Nanoha, gracias a Dios que eres tú —dijo Hayate, tan pronto como escuchó su voz. ¡En ese momento agradecía muchísimo la habilidad que tenía Nanoha de saber el momento preciso en que llamar!  
— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su amiga.  
— Deja de hacer eso —le espetó a Fate que, en ese instante, se dedicaba a lamerle las nalgas en un movimiento descendente…  
— Pero si no estoy haciendo nada —le dijo Nanoha.  
— Tú no, Nanoha.  
El silencio cayó sobre el otro extremo de la línea.  
— Escucha —le dijo Hayate a Nanoha con una dura advertencia en la voz—. Necesito que busques entre la ropa de Bill y traigas unas cuantas cosas. Ahora.  
— ¡Funcionó! —el agudo chillido estuvo a punto de perforarle el tímpano—. ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Funcionó!, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Voy para allá!  
Hayate colgó el teléfono justo cuando la lengua de Fate bajaba desde sus nalgas hacia…  
— ¡Para ya!  
Ella se echó hacia atrás y la miró con el ceño fruncido, estupefacta.  
— ¿No te gusta que te haga eso?  
— Yo no he dicho eso —contestó antes de poder detenerse.  
Fate se acercó de nuevo a ella.  
Hayate bajó de un salto de la cama.  
— Tengo que irme a trabajar.  
Fate se apoyó en un brazo, tendida sobre un costado, y la observó mientras recogía los pantalones del pijama y se los arrojaba. Los agarró con una mano mientras sus ojos se movían, perezosamente, sobre el cuerpo de Hayate.  
— ¿Por qué no llamas para decir que estás enferma?  
— ¿Que estoy enferma? —repitió—. ¿Y tú cómo conoces ese truco?  
Él se encogió de hombros.  
— Ya te lo he dicho. Puedo escuchar mientras estoy encerrado en el libro. Por eso puedo aprender idiomas y entender los cambios en la sintaxis.

Con la misma elegancia de una pantera que se endereza tras estar agazapada, Fate apartó el edredón y salió lentamente de la cama. No llevaba los pantalones. Estaba desnuda mostrando su cuerpo de…(OMG!)  
Hipnotizada, Hayate fue incapaz de moverse.  
— No hemos acabado —dijo ella con la voz ronca, mientras se acercaba a ella.  
— ¡Pues claro que sí! —le contestó Hayate, y huyó al cuarto de baño, encerrándose allí tras echar el pestillo a la puerta.  
Con los dientes apretados, Fate tuvo la repentina necesidad de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared de tan frustrado como se sentía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testaruda?  
Miró su parte baja y soltó un juramento.  
— ¿Y tú no puedes comportarte durante cinco minutos al menos?  
Hayate se dio una larga ducha fría. ¿Qué tenía Fate que hacía que su sangre literalmente hirviera? Incluso ahora podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre ella.  
Sus labios sobre…  
— ¡Para, para, para!  
No era una ninfómana sin control sobre sí misma. Era una licenciada en Filosofía, con un cerebro; y sin hormonas.  
Pero aun así, sería extremadamente fácil olvidarse de todo y pasar todo el mes en la cama con Fate.  
— Muy bien —se dijo a sí misma—. Supongamos que te metes en la cama con él un mes. Y luego, ¿qué? —Se enjabonó el cuerpo mientras la irritación desvanecía los últimos rescoldos de su deseo—. Yo te diré qué pasará después. Él se irá y tú, colega, te quedarás sola otra vez.  
» ¿Te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió cuando Nove se marchó? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te sentías cuando te paseabas por la habitación, con el estómago revuelto porque habías permitido que te utilizara? ¿Te acuerdas de la humillación que sentías?

Pero aún peor que esos recuerdos, era la imagen de Nove mofándose de ella a carcajadas con sus amigos, mientras recogía el dinero de la apuesta. Cómo deseaba haber sido un hombre en ese momento, para poder abrir la puerta de su apartamento de una patada y golpearlo hasta hacerlo pedazos.  
No, no dejaría que nadie más la utilizara.  
Le había costado años superar la crueldad de Nove, y no tenía ningún deseo de arruinar lo que había conseguido por un capricho. ¡Aunque fuese un fabuloso capricho!  
No, no y no. La próxima vez que se entregara a una mujer, sería con una que estuviese unido a ella. Alguien que la cuidara.  
Alguien que no dejase a un lado su dolor y continuase usando su cuerpo buscando su propio placer, como si ella no importara nada —pensaba, mientras los recuerdos reprimidos regresaban a la superficie. Nove se había comportado como si ella no hubiese estado presente. Como si no hubiese sido más que una muñeca sin emociones, diseñada sólo para proporcionarle placer.

Y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la volviesen a tratar así, especialmente si se trataba de Fate.  
Jamás!.

Fate bajó las escaleras, maravillada por la brillante luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Le resultaba divertido el hecho de que la gente diese por sentado esos pequeños detalles. Recordaba la época en la que no se fijaba en algo tan simple como una mañana soleada.  
Y ahora, cada una de ellas era un verdadero regalo de los dioses. Un regalo que tenía toda la intención de degustar durante el mes que tenía por delante, hasta que estuviese obligado a regresar a la oscuridad.  
Con el corazón agobiado, se dirigió a la cocina, hacia el armario donde Hayate guardaba la comida. Al abrir la puerta le sorprendió la frialdad. Alargó la mano y dejó que el aire frío le acariciara la piel. Increíble.  
Sacó varios recipientes, pero no pudo leer las etiquetas.  
— No comas nada que no puedas identificar —se recordó a sí mismo, mientras pensaba en algunas de las asquerosidades que había visto a la gente comer a lo largo de los siglos.  
Se inclinó hacia delante y rebuscó hasta encontrar un melón en uno de los cajones inferiores. Lo llevó a la encimera del centro de la cocina, cogió un cuchillo largo del soporte, donde Hayate tenía al menos una docena de ellos, y lo partió por la mitad.  
Cortó un trozo y se lo introdujo en la boca.  
Cuando el delicioso jugo inundó sus papilas gustativas, gruñó de satisfacción. La dulce pulpa hizo que su estómago rugiera con una feroz exigencia. La garganta le pedía, con una sensación cercana al dolor, que le proporcionara un poco más de aquel relajante dulzor.  
Era tan estupendo volver a tener comida… Tener algo con lo que apagar la sed y el hambre.  
Antes de poder detenerse, dejó el cuchillo a un lado y comenzó a partir el melón con las manos, llevándose los trozos a la boca tan rápido como podía.  
¡Por los dioses!, estaba tan hambriento… Tenía tanta sed…  
No fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que se descubrió desgarrando la cáscara.  
Se quedó paralizado al ver sus manos cubiertas con el jugo del melón, y los dedos curvados como las garras de cualquier animal.  
«Date la vuelta, Fate y mírame. Ahora sé un buen chico y haz lo que te ordeno. Tócame aquí. Mmm… sí, eso es. Buena chica, buen chica. Házmelo bien y te traeré de comer en un momento.»

Fate se encogió de temor ante la repentina invasión de los recuerdos de su última invocación. No era de extrañar que se comportara como un animal; le habían tratado como tal durante tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba cómo ser una persona.  
Al menos, Hayate no le había encadenado a la cama.  
Todavía.  
Asqueado, echó un vistazo alrededor de la cocina, mientras daba gracias mentalmente por el hecho de que Hayate no hubiese presenciado su pérdida momentánea de control.

Con la respiración entrecortada, cogió la mitad del melón y lo echó al recipiente donde había visto a Hayate tirar la basura la noche anterior. Después, abrió el grifo del fregadero y se lavó para desprenderse de la pegajosa pulpa.  
Tan pronto como el agua fresca le rozó la piel, suspiró de placer. Agua. Fría y pura. Era lo que más echaba de menos durante su confinamiento. Lo que más anhelaba, hora tras hora, mientras su reseca garganta ardía de dolor.  
Dejó que el agua se deslizara por su piel antes de capturarla con las manos ahuecadas y beber directamente de ellas. Se chupó los dedos. Era maravillosamente relajante la sensación de sentir el frescor en la boca y después notar cómo bajaba por la garganta, calmando su sed. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era meterse en el fregadero y dejar que el agua se deslizara por todo su cuerpo.  
Dejar que…

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta y, al instante, un ruido de pasos que descendían por la escalera. Cerró el grifo y cogió el trapo seco que había junto al fregadero para secarse las manos y la cara.  
Cuando volvió a la encimera para recoger los restos del melón, reconoció la voz de Nanoha.  
— ¿Dónde está?  
Fate agitó la cabeza ante el entusiasmo de la amiga de Hayate. Eso era lo que había esperado de Hayate.

Las dos mujeres entraron a la cocina. Fate alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules como el cielo y tan grandes como dos escudos espartanos, al igual que los ojos de Hayate pero.  
— ¡Jesús, María y José! —balbució Nanoha.  
Hayate cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en sus ojos brillaba una mezcla de ira y diversión.  
— Fate, ésta es…Nanoha.  
— ¡Jesús, María y José! —repitió su amiga.  
— ¿Nanoha? —preguntó Hayate, moviendo la mano ante los ojos de su boquiabierta amiga, que ni siquiera parpadeó.  
— ¡Jesús, Ma…!  
— ¿Vas a dejarlo ya? —la reprendió Hayate.  
Nanoha dejó que la ropa que llevaba en las manos cayera directa al suelo y dio una vuelta completa alrededor de Fate para poder ver su cuerpo desde todos los ángulos. Sus ojos comenzaron por la cabeza y descendieron hasta los dedos de los pies.  
Fate apenas pudo suprimir la ira ante semejante escrutinio.  
— ¿Te gustaría mirarme los dientes tal vez, o prefieres que me baje los pantalones para que puedas inspeccionarme más a gusto? —le preguntó con más malicia de la que había pretendido en un principio. Después de todo, ella estaba, técnicamente, de su parte.  
Si cerrase la boca y dejara de mirarlo de aquel modo… Nunca había soportado ser el centro de esas desmedidas muestras de atención.

Nanoha alargó la mano, insegura, para tocarle el brazo.  
— ¡Uuuh! —se burló ella, consiguiendo que Nanoha diera un respingo.  
Hayate soltó una carcajada.  
Nanoha frunció el ceño y les dedicó a ambos una furiosa mirada.  
— Muy bien, ¿estáis intentando reíros de mí?  
— Te lo mereces —le dijo Hayate mientras cogía un trozo de melón recién cortado por Fate y se lo llevaba a la boca—. Por no mencionar que tú vas a ocuparte de ella durante el día de hoy.  
— ¿Qué? —preguntaron Fate y Nanoha al unísono.  
Hayate se tragó el bocado.  
— Bueno, no puedo llevarlo conmigo a la consulta, ¿no?  
Nanoha sonrió con malicia.  
— Apuesto a que Signum y tus pacientes femeninas estarían encantadas.  
— Exactamente igual que la chica que tiene cita a las ocho. No obstante, no creo que fuese muy productivo.  
— ¿No puedes cancelar las citas? —preguntó Nanoha.  
Fate estuvo de acuerdo. No le apetecía en absoluto mostrarse en un sitio público. La única parte de la maldición que encontraba remotamente tolerable era el hecho de que la mayoría de sus invocadoras lo mantenían oculto en sus estancias privadas o en los jardines.  
— Sabes perfectamente por qué —contestó Hayate—. No tengo un maridito abogado que me mantenga. Además, no creo que a Fate le guste quedarse solo en casa todo el día, sin nada que hacer. Estoy segura de que le encantará salir y conocer la ciudad.  
— Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo —dijo ella.

Porque lo que realmente le apetecía era verla retorcerse otra vez bajo su cuerpo, y sentir cómo toda su parte baja se empapaba con su flujo, mientras la hacía chillar de placer.  
Hayate quedó atrapada en su mirada, y Fate reconoció el deseo que brillaba en las profundidades azules de sus ojos. En ese instante, descubrió lo que se proponía. Se iba a trabajar para evitar quedarse a solas con ella.  
Bien, tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a casa.  
Y, entonces, sería suya.  
Y una vez se rindiera, iba a demostrarle la resistencia y la pasión que poseía un soldado Macedonio entrenado en el ejército Espartano.

.

.

.

._**Bueno que tal que les pareció este capítulo muy cerca diría yo!  
Nanoha tuvo que arruinar el momento bueno para Fate porque Hayate al parecer esperaba ese tipo de contratiempo xD…  
bueno**_

Hasta la Próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

_**DECLAIMER:  
Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores-creadores…  
**_  
_**(recuerden que es un HayaFate)**_

Un Amante de Ensueño

Capítulo 5

La mañana pareció transcurrir muy lentamente con la habitual ronda de citas. Por mucho que intentase concentrarse en sus pacientes y sus problemas, no lo lograba.  
Una y otra vez, su mente volvía a recordar una piel tostada por el sol y unos ardientes ojos rojos.  
Y una sonrisa…  
Cómo desearía que Fate no le hubiese sonreído jamás. Esa sonrisa podía muy bien ser su perdición.  
—…y entonces le dije: «Carl, mira, si quieres ponerte mi ropa, de acuerdo. Pero no toques mis vestidos de diseño, porque cuando te los pones, me doy cuenta de que te quedan mejor que a mí, y me dan ganas de dárselos todos al Ejército de Salvación.» ¿Hice bien, doctora?  
Hayate alzó la vista del cuaderno donde garabateaba bocetos de hombres «contentos» con lanzas en ristre.  
— ¿Qué decías, Alice? —le preguntó a la paciente, sentada en el sillón justo enfrente de ella.  
La mujer era una fotógrafa elegantemente vestida.  
— ¿Estuvo bien lo de decirle a Carl que no se pusiera mi ropa? A ver, joder, no sienta muy bien que a tu novio le quede tu ropa mejor que a ti, ¿no?  
Hayate asintió.  
— Por supuesto. Es tu ropa y no tendrías por qué cerrar tu vestidor con llave.  
— ¿Lo ve? ¡Lo sabía!, eso fue lo que le dije. ¿Pero acaso me escuchó? No. Él puede llamarse Carla siempre que quiera, y decirme que es una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre; pero cuando aterriza, me escucha como lo hacía mi ex marido. Juraría…  
Hayate miró inadvertidamente la hora… otra vez. Casi había acabado con Hayate.  
— Ya sabes, Alice —le dijo, cortándola antes de que pudiese comenzar su consabida arenga sobre los hombres y sus irritantes costumbres—, quizás deberíamos dejar el tema para el lunes, cuando tengamos la sesión conjunta con Carl, ¿no crees?  
Alice asintió.  
— Estupendo. Pero recuérdeme el lunes que le hable sobre Chico.  
— ¿Chico?  
— El chihuahua que vive en el apartamento de al lado. Juraría que ese perro me ha echado el ojo.  
Hayate frunció el ceño. No era posible que Rachel insinuase lo que ella estaba imaginado que en el fondo quería decir.  
— ¿El ojo?  
— Ya sabe, el ojo. Puede que parezca un chucho, pero ese perro sólo piensa en el sexo. Cada vez que paso a su lado, me mira la falda. Y no se imagina lo que hace con mis zapatillas de deporte. Ese perro es un pervertido.  
— Vale —contestó Hayate, interrumpiéndola de nuevo. Empezaba a sospechar que no podía hacer nada con Alice, y su obsesión acerca de que todos los hombres del mundo se morían por poseerla—. Definitivamente, nos ocuparemos de desentrañar el enamoramiento que ese Chihuahua siente por ti.  
— Gracias doctora. Es usted es la mejor —Alice recogió su bolso del suelo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.  
Hayate se frotó la frente mientras las palabras de Alice aún resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Un chihuahua? ¡Jesús!  
Pobre Alice. Tenía que haber algún modo de ayudar a esta pobre mujer.  
Aunque, por otro lado, era preferible tener a un chihuahua lanzando miradas lujuriosas a tu falda, que a un esclavo griego.  
— Ay, Nanoha —resopló—, ¿cómo consigues meterme en estos líos?  
Antes de poder hilar ese pensamiento, sonó el zumbido del intercomunicador.  
— ¿Sí, Rein?  
— Su cita de las once ha sido cancelada, y durante la hora de la señorita Tsukimura, su amiga Nanoha Takamachi ha llamado seis docenas de veces; y no estoy exagerando, ni bromeando. Ha dejado una cantidad impresionante de mensajes para que la llame al móvil tan pronto como sea posible.  
— Gracias, Rein.  
Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Selena.  
— ¡Uf, gracias a Dios! —Exclamó su amiga antes de que Hayate pudiese pronunciar palabra—. Mueve el culo hasta aquí y llévate a tu novio a tu casa. ¡Ahora mismo!  
— No es mi novio, es tu…  
— ¡Ah!, ¿quieres saber lo que es? —le preguntó Nanoha con un tono histérico—. Es una jodida imán de estrógenos, eso es lo que es. Estoy rodeada de una multitud de mujeres en este mismo momento. Carim está encantada, porque está vendiendo más cerámica de la que ha vendido en su vida. He intentado llevar a Fate de vuelta a tu casa esta mañana, pero no he podido abrir un huequecito en semejante muchedumbre. Te juro que si lo ves, pensarías que hay una famosa. Es la primera vez que soy testigo de algo así. Y ahora, ¡mueve el culo y ven a ayudarme!  
Y colgó.  
Hayate maldijo su suerte y le pidió a Rein, a través del intercomunicador, que cancelara todas las citas pendientes para el resto del día.

Tan pronto como llegó a la plaza, entendió lo que Nanoha había querido decirle. Habría unas veinte mujeres rodeando a Fate, y docenas más boquiabiertas al pasar cerca del tenderete.  
Las que estaban más cerca de élla, se empujaban a codazos tratando de llamar su atención.  
Pero lo más increíble de todo era contemplar a las tres mujeres que le pasaban los brazos por la cintura, mientras otra les hacía una foto.  
— Gracias —ronroneó una de ellas, cuya edad rondaría los treinta y cinco, dirigiéndose a Fate mientras le arrebataba la cámara a la chica que acababa de hacer la instantánea. La sostuvo delante del pecho en un intento de atraer la atención de Fate, pero élla no pareció interesada en lo más mínimo—. Esto es simplemente maravilloso —continuó babeando—. No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y enseñársela a mi grupo de novela. Jamás me creerán cuando les cuente que me he encontrado con una modela de portada de novela romántica en el Barrio Francés.  
Había algo en la rigidez de Fate que le decía que no le gustaba la atención que despertaba. Pero tenía que admitir que no se comportaba de forma abiertamente maleducada.  
No obstante, la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos; y la que tenía en esos momentos no se parecía en nada a la que le había dedicado a ella la noche anterior.  
— Un placer —les contestó.  
Las risitas que siguieron al comentario fueron ensordecedoras. Hayate agitó la cabeza totalmente incrédula. ¡Chicas, un poco de dignidad…!  
Y de nuevo, observando el rostro de Fate, su cuerpo y su sonrisa, le sobrevino aquella sensación de vértigo, tan habitual desde que le viera por primera vez.  
¿Cómo iba a culparlas por comportarse como adolescentes a la puerta de un concierto en un centro comercial?  
De repente, Fate miró más allá de la marea de admiradoras y la vio. Hayate arqueó una ceja, indicándole que encontraba la situación bastante divertida.  
Al instante, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y clavó los ojos en ella como un hambriento depredador que acaba de encontrar su próxima comida.  
— Si me disculpan —dijo, abriéndose paso entre las mujeres y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Hayate.  
Ella tragó saliva al percibir la instantánea hostilidad de las mujeres, que fruncieron el ceño en masa, observándola.  
Pero fue mucho peor el repentino y crudo arrebato de deseo que la recorrió por completo, e hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir descontrolado. Con cada paso que Fate daba hacia ella, la sensación se multiplicó por diez.  
— Saludos, agapimeni —dijo Fate, alzándole la mano para depositar un beso sobre los nudillos.  
Una ardiente descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda y, antes de que pudiese moverse, élla la arrastró hacia sus brazos y le dio un tórrido beso que le desgarró el alma.  
Cerró los ojos de forma instintiva y saboreó la calidez de su boca y de su aliento; la sensación de sus brazos rodeándola con fuerza contra su pecho, duro como una roca. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.  
¡Uf, ciertamente esta mujer sabía cómo dar un beso! Fate tenía una forma de mover los labios que desafiaba cualquier posible explicación.  
Y su cuerpo… Hayate nunca había sentido nada parecido antes.  
Una de las «admiradoras» susurró un apenas audible ¡Lagarta!, que rompió el hechizo.  
— Fate, por favor —murmuró—. La gente nos mira.  
— ¿Y a ti te importa?  
— ¡Pues claro!  
Fate separó sus labios de los de Hayate con un gruñido, y volvió a dejarla sobre el suelo. Sólo entonces, fue consciente de que la había estado sosteniendo, aparentemente sin mucho esfuerzo.  
Con las mejillas al rojo, Hayate captó las miradas envidiosas de las mujeres mientras se dispersaban.  
Fate se apartó y dio un paso hacia atrás; su rostro mostraba a las claras lo poco dispuesta que estaba a mantenerse alejada.  
— Por fin —dijo Nanoha con un suspiro—. De nuevo puedo oír —dijo agitando la cabeza—. Si hubiese sabido que iba a funcionar, yo misma le habría besado.  
Hayate le dedicó una sonrisilla satisfecha.  
— Bueno, tú eres la culpable.  
— ¿Cómo dices? —le preguntó Nanoha.  
Hayate señaló la ropa de Fate con un gesto de la mano.  
— Mira cómo va vestida. No puedes mostrar en público a un diosa griega con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes dos tallas más pequeña de la que necesita. ¡Jesús, Nanoha!, ¿en qué estabas pensando?  
— En que estamos a 38º con una humedad del ciento diez por ciento. No quería que muriese por un golpe de calor.  
— Señoritas, por favor —dijo Fate, interponiéndose entre ellas—. Hace demasiado calor como para estar discutiendo en plena calle sobre algo tan trivial como mi ropa —dijo, deslizando una hambrienta mirada sobre Hayate, y sonriendo de una forma que derretiría a cualquier mujer—. Y no soy un diosa griega, sólo una semidiós menor.  
Hayate no entendió lo que Fate decía, ya que el sonido de su voz la tenía cautivada. ¿Cómo lo conseguía?, ¿cómo hacía que su voz sonara con ese tono tan erótico?  
¿Sería su timbre profundo?  
No, era algo más. Pero no acaba de entender qué podía ser.  
Honestamente, lo único que quería era encontrar una cama y dejar que hiciese con ella todo lo que se le antojase; y sentir su apetitosa piel bajo las manos.  
Observó a Nanoha y vio que ésta se lo comía con los ojos, mientras le miraba las piernas desnudas y el trasero.  
— Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.  
Nanoha alzó la mirada, parpadeando.  
— ¿El qué?  
— A élla. Es como si fuese el Flautista de Hamelin y nosotras fuésemos las ratas, seducidas por su música —Hayate se dio la vuelta y observó el modo en que las mujeres lo miraban; algunas incluso estiraban el cuello para verle mejor—. ¿Qué hay en élla que nos hace olvidar nuestra voluntad? —preguntó.  
Fate arqueó una ceja con un gesto arrogante.  
— ¿Yo te atraigo en contra de tu voluntad?  
— Sinceramente sí. No me gusta sentirme de este modo.  
— ¿Y cómo te sientes? —le preguntó élla.  
— Sexualmente atractiva —le contestó antes de poder contener la lengua.  
— ¿Cómo si fueras una diosa? —le volvió a preguntar él con voz ronca.  
— Sí —respondió, mientras Fate se acercaba a ella.

No la tocó, pero tampoco es que hiciese falta. Su mera presencia conseguía abrumarla y embriagarla tan sólo con que clavase su mirada en sus labios o en su cuello. Podía jurar que realmente sentía el calor de sus labios sobre la garganta.  
Y Fate ni siquiera se había movido.  
— Yo puedo decirte qué es —ronroneó élla.  
— La maldición, ¿no es cierto?  
Fate negó con la cabeza mientras alzaba una mano para pasarle muy lentamente el dedo por el pómulo. Hayate cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una feroz oleada de deseo. Si no lo miraba, quizás fuese capaz de mantenerse firme y no capturar ese dedo con los dientes.  
Fate se inclinó un poco más y frotó la mejilla contra la de ella.  
— Es el hecho de que puedo percibirte a un nivel que los hombres de tu misma edad no aprecian.  
— Es el hecho de que tienes el trasero más firme que he visto en mi vida —dijo Carim, interrumpiéndolos—. Por no mencionar que cualquiera se muere al escuchar tu voz. Me gustaría que alguna de vosotras dos me dijera dónde puedo hacerme con una de éstas.  
Hayate rompió a reír a carcajadas ante el inesperado comentario de Carim.  
— Míralo —dijo la chica, señalando a Fate con el lápiz. Tenía la mano manchada de pintura gris, al igual que la mejilla derecha—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a una mujer tan bien formada, que con solo verla pareciera que es una competencia contra afrodita? Tu novia es… a ver… está buena. Está buenísima —y después añadió con una expresión muy seria: — Está como un camión.  
Carim giró un poco su cuaderno de bocetos para que Hayate pudiese ver su interpretación de Fate.  
— ¿Te das cuenta del modo en que la luz resalta el tono dorado de su piel? Da la sensación de que el sol le besara.  
Hayate frunció el ceño. Carim tenía razón.  
Fate se inclinó hacia ella, con los ojos azules repletos de pasión.  
— Vuelve a casa conmigo, Hayate —le susurró al oído—. Ahora. Déjame que te abrace, que te desnude y que te enseñe cómo quieren los dioses que una mujer ame a una mujer (sistemáticamente). Te juro que lo recordarás durante el resto de tu vida.  
Hayate cerró los ojos mareada con el aroma del sándalo. El aliento de Fate le acariciaba el cuello y su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía sentir lo calida que era su barbilla Todo su cuerpo quería rendirse ante élla. Sí, por favor, sí.

Miró los definidos y duros músculos de los hombros y el hueco de la garganta. ¡Ay, cómo desearía pasar la lengua por esa piel dorada, y comprobar que el resto de su cuerpo era tan sabroso como su boca!  
Fate sería espléndido en la cama. No había duda.  
Pero ella no significaba nada para élla. Nada en absoluto.  
— No puedo —balbuceó, dando un paso atrás.  
Con la decepción reflejada en los ojos, Fate apartó la mirada y adoptó una actitud brusca y resuelta.  
— Podrás —le aseguró.  
Interiormente, sabía que Fate tenía razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz una mujer de resistirse a una mujer como élla?  
Alejando esos pensamientos de la mente, miró al otro lado de la calle, a Jackson Brewery .  
— Necesitamos comprarte algo que te siente bien.  
— No he podido hacer otra cosa; le saca una cabeza a Chrono,pero es mas chica en la montura de los hombros—dijo Nanoha—. La estupenda idea de que lo trajera conmigo fue tuya.  
Hayate la miró con los ojos entornados.  
— De acuerdo. Estaremos en Brewery, por si nos necesitas.  
— Muy bien, pero tened cuidado.  
— ¿Que tengamos cuidado? —preguntó Hayate.  
Nanoha señaló a Fate con el dedo gordo.  
— Si hay una estampida de mujeres, hazme caso y apártate de su camino. Desde que se fue el último grupo de «admiradoras» no siento el pie derecho.

Hayate cruzó la calle entre carcajadas. Sabía que Fate iría tras ella; de hecho, sentía su presencia justo a su espalda. Era algo innegable: esa mujer tenía una forma horrorosa de invadir sus pensamientos y sus sentidos.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra mientras atravesaban la atestada galería comercial, y entraban en la primera tienda que vieron.  
Hayate echó un vistazo hasta encontrar la sección de ropa femenina. Cuando la localizó, se dirigió hacia allí.  
— ¿Qué estilo de ropa te gusta más? —le preguntó a Fate, mientras se detenía junto al expositor de los jeans.  
— Para lo que tengo en mente, el nudismo nos vendría bien.  
Hayate puso los ojos en blanco.  
— Estás intentando fastidiarme, ¿verdad?  
— Tal vez. Debo admitir que me gustas mucho cuando te sonrojas.  
Y se acercó a ella.  
Hayate se apartó y dejó que el mostrador de los jeans se interpusiera entre ellas.  
— Creo que necesitarás por lo menos tres pares de pantalones mientras estés aquí.  
Él suspiró y miró atentamente los vaqueros.  
— ¿Para qué molestarte si me iré dentro de unas semanas?  
Hayate la miró furiosa...  
— ¡Jesús, Fate! —le espetó, indignada—. Te comportas como si nadie se hubiese preocupado de vestirte en tus anteriores invocaciones.  
— No lo hicieron.  
Hayate se quedó paralizada ante el desapasionado tono de su voz.  
— ¿Me estás diciendo que durante los últimos dos mil años nadie se ha preocupado de que te pongas algo de ropa encima?  
— Sólo en dos ocasiones —le contestó con la misma inflexión monótona—. Una vez, durante una ventisca en Inglaterra, en la época de la Regencia, una de mis invocadoras me cubrió con un camisón rosa de volantes, antes de sacarme al balcón para que su marido no me encontrara en la cama. La segunda vez fue demasiado bochornosa para contártela.  
— No tiene gracia. Y no entiendo cómo una mujer puede tener a una mujer al lado durante un mes y no preocuparse de que se vista.  
— Mírame, Hayate —le dijo, extendiendo los brazos para que contemplara su delicioso cuerpo—. Soy una esclava sexual. Nadie había pensado jamás en ponerme ropa para cumplir con mis obligaciones, antes de que tú llegaras.

La apasionada mirada de Fate la mantenía en un estado de trance, pero el dolor que élla intentaba ocultar en las profundidades rojizas de sus ojos la golpeó con fuerza. Y el golpe le llegó al alma.  
— Te aseguro —prosiguió élla en voz baja— que una vez me tenían dentro, hacían cualquier cosa por mantenerme allí; en la Edad Media, una de las invocadoras atrancó la puerta y dijo a todo el mundo que tenía la peste.  
Hayate desvió la mirada mientras le escuchaba. Lo que contaba era increíble, pero podía decir —por la expresión de su rostro— que no estaba exagerando ni un ápice.  
No era capaz de imaginarse las degradaciones que habría sufrido a lo largo de los siglos. ¡Santo Dios!, la gente trataba a los animales mejor de lo que le habían tratado a él.  
— ¿Te invocaban y ninguna de ellas conversaba contigo, ni te daba ropa?  
— La fantasía de toda mujer, ¿no es cierto? Tener a un millón de mujeres dispuestas a arrojarse a tus brazos, sin compromisos ni promesas. Sin buscar otra cosa que tu cuerpo y las pocas semanas de placer que puedes proporcionarles —el tono ligero no consiguió ocultar la amargura que le invadía.  
Puede que ésa fuese la fantasía de cualquier mujer, pero estaba claro que no era la de Fate.  
— Bueno —dijo Hayate, volviendo a los jeans—, yo no soy así, y vas a necesitar llevar algo encima cuando salgamos.  
La mirada que élla le dedicó fue tan iracunda que dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás.  
— No me maldijeron para ser mostrado en público, Hayate. Estoy aquí para servirte a ti, y sólo a ti.  
Qué bien sonaba eso. Pero ni aún así iba a darse por vencida. No podía utilizar a otro ser humano de la forma que Fate describía. Estaba mal y no sería capaz de seguir viviendo consigo misma si le hacía eso.  
— Me da igual —dijo, decidida—. Quiero que salgas conmigo y vas a necesitar ropa —y comenzó a mirar las tallas de los pantalones.  
Fate guardó silencio.  
Hayate alzó los ojos y captó la tenebrosa y encolerizada mirada de élla.  
— ¿Qué?  
— ¿Qué de qué? —espetó élla.  
— Nada. Vamos a ver cuál de éstos te queda mejor —cogió unos cuantos jeans de diferentes tallas y se los ofreció. Por el modo en que Fate reaccionó, cualquiera habría pensado que le estaba dando una mierda de perro.  
Sin hacer caso de su amenazante apariencia, Hayate le empujó hacia los probadores y cerró con fuerza la puerta de uno de los compartimentos tras élla.

Fate se quedó paralizada al entrar en el pequeño cubículo. Su imagen le asaltó súbitamente desde tres ángulos diferentes. Durante un minuto, fue incapaz de respirar mientras luchaba contra el irrefrenable deseo de huir del estrecho y reducido habitáculo. No podía hacer un solo movimiento sin darse un golpe con la puerta o con los espejos.  
Pero aún peor que la claustrofobia, fue enfrentarse a la imagen de su rostro. Hacía siglos que no contemplaba su reflejo. La mujer que tenía delante se parecía tanto a su padre que le entraron deseos de hacer pedazos el cristal. Tenían los mismos rasgos angulosos y la misma mirada desdeñosa.  
Lo único que no compartían era la profunda e irregular cicatriz que atravesaba la mejilla izquierda de su progenitor.  
Por primera vez en incontables siglos, Fate contempló la desagradable imagen de las tres trenzas que le identificaban como general, y que le caían sobre el hombro.

Alzó una temblorosa mano y las tocó mientras hacía algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo: recordar el día que se ganó el derecho a llevarlas.  
Durante la batalla de Tebas, el general que les comandaba cayó abatido y las tropas macedonias comenzaron a replegarse aterrorizadas. Élla agarró la espada del general, reagrupó a sus hombres y les condujo a la victoria, aplastando a los romanos.  
El día posterior a la lucha, la Reina de Macedonia en persona le trenzó el cabello y le regaló las tres cuentas de cristal que las sujetaban en los extremos.

Fate encerró las pequeñas bolitas en un puño.  
Esas trenzas habían pertenecido al que una vez fuera un orgullosa y heroica general macedonio, cuyo ejército fue tan poderoso que obligó a los romanos a dispersarse aterrorizados.  
El recuerdo le atormentaba.  
Bajó la mirada hacia el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha. Un anillo que había estado allí tanto tiempo que ya no era consciente de que existía; hacía mucho que había olvidado su significado.  
Pero las trenzas…  
No había pensado en ellas desde hacía muchos, muchos siglos.  
Tocándolas en ese momento, recordaba a la mujer que una vez fue. Recordaba los rostros de sus familiares. A la gente que se apresuraba a servirle. A aquéllos que le temían y le respetaban.

Recordaba una época en la que élla misma gobernaba su destino, y el mundo conocido se extendía ante élla para ser conquistado.  
Y ahora no era más que…  
Con un nudo en la garganta, cerró los ojos y se quitó las cuentas del extremo de las trenzas, antes de comenzar a deshacerlas.  
Mientras sus dedos se esforzaban en deshacer la primera de ellas, miró los pantalones que había dejado caer al suelo.  
¿Por qué estaba haciendo Hayateeso por élla? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en tratarle como a un ser humano?  
Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser tratado como a un objeto, que la amabilidad de esta mujer le resultaba insoportable. El trato impersonal y frío que había mantenido con el resto de sus invocadoras le había ayudado a tolerar la maldición, a no recordar quién y qué fue tiempo atrás.  
A no recordar lo que había perdido.  
Le permitía concentrarse tan solo en el aquí y el ahora, en los placeres efímeros que tenía por delante.  
Pero los seres humanos no vivían de ese modo. Tenían familias, amigos, un futuro y muchos sueños.  
Esperanzas.

Cosas que hacía siglos que élla había dejado atrás. Cosas que jamás volvería a conocer.  
— ¡Maldito seas, Príapo! —resopló mientras tironeaba de la última trenza—. ¡Y maldita sea yo también!  
Hayate lo miró asombrada, de la cabeza a los pies y de nuevo hacia arriba, cuando por fin Fate salió del probador vestido con unos vaqueros que parecían haber sido diseñados específicamente para élla.  
La ceñida camiseta de tirantes que Nanoha le había prestado, le llegaba justo a la cintura. Los pantalones le caían sobre las caderas, dejando a la vista una porción de su estómago,  
Hayate tuvo el fuerte impulso de acercarse a élla y deslizar la mano por aquel sugerente camino para investigar hasta dónde llevaba. Recordaba demasiado bien la imagen de Fate desnuda delante de ella.  
Con los dientes apretados y tratando de normalizar la respiración, tuvo que admitir que los jeans le sentaban de maravilla. Estaba mucho mejor que con los pantalones cortos —si es que eso era posible.  
Carim estaba en lo cierto: tenía el mejor culo que un jeans hubiese tapado jamás, y en lo único que podía pensar era en pasar la mano por ese trasero y darle un buen apretón.  
La vendedora, y la clienta a la que ésta atendía, dejaron de hablar y miraron a Fate boquiabiertas.  
— ¿Me quedan bien? —le preguntó a Hayate.  
— ¡Uf!, sí corazón —le contestó Hayate sin aliento, antes de pensar en lo que iba a decir.  
Fate le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le iluminó los ojos.  
Hayate dio una vuelta completa a su alrededor y se fijó en la talla.  
¡Ay, sí!, ¡un culo precioso!  
Distraída por su bien formada espalda, pasó inadvertidamente los dedos sobre su piel mientras cogía la etiqueta. Sintió como Fate se tensaba.  
— Ya sabes —dijo élla, mirándola por encima del hombro—, que disfrutaríamos muchísimo más si ambos estuviésemos desnudos. Y en tu cama.  
Hayate escuchó cómo la vendedora y la otra mujer jadeaban sorprendidas.  
Con el rostro abochornado, se enderezó y la miró furiosa.  
— Tenemos que hablar con urgencia sobre los comentarios adecuados en un lugar público.  
— Si me llevaras a casa, no tendrías que preocuparte por eso.  
La tipa era realmente implacable.  
Moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad, Hayate cogió dos pares más de jeans, unas cuantas camisas, un cinturón, unas gafas de sol, calcetines, zapatos y varias prendras de color negro que le quedarían para morirse. Ningúna mujer estaría atractiva con aquellos calzoncillos como lo estaría Fate, decidió. Y lo último que pretendía era que Fate resultase aún más apetecible.  
Salieron de la zona de los probadores con Fate vestida de arriba abajo con la ropa nueva: un polo, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de deporte.  
— Ahora pareces casi humano —bromeó Hayate, mientras dejaban atrás el departamento de ropa Femenina.  
Fate le dedicó una mirada fría y letal.  
— Sólo por fuera —le contestó con voz tan baja que Hayate no estuvo segura de haber escuchado bien.  
— ¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó.  
— Que sólo soy humana exteriormente —dijo élla hablando más alto.  
Hayate captó la angustia en su mirada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.  
— Fate —dijo con claras intenciones de reprenderle—, eres humana.  
Élla apretó los labios y le contestó con una mirada sombría y precavida:  
— ¿En serio? ¿Un humano puede vivir dos mil años? ¿Se le permite a un humana caminar por el mundo unas cuantas semanas cada cientos de años?  
Miró a su alrededor, fijándose en las mujeres que lo miraban a hurtadillas por entre la ropa. Mujeres que se detenían por completo, paralizadas, en cuanto lo veían por el rabillo del ojo.  
Hizo un amplio gesto con la mano, señalando el espectáculo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.  
— ¿Has visto que hagan eso con alguien más? —el rostro de Fate adoptó una expresión dura y peligrosa, mientras la atravesaba con la mirada— No, Hayate, jamás he sido humana.  
Con el urgente deseo de reconfortarlo, ella llevó la mano hasta su mejilla.  
— Eres humana,Fate.  
La duda que vio en sus ojos le partió el corazón.  
Sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir para que se sintiera mejor, dejó pasar el tema y se encaminó hacia la salida. Estaba casi saliendo cuando se dio cuenta de que Fate no iba tras ella.  
Se giró y lo localizó de inmediato. Se había distraído en el departamento de lencería femenina; estaba de pie junto a un expositor de minúsculas negligés negras. Comenzó a ruborizarse de nuevo; juraría que podía escuchar los lascivos pensamientos que pasaban en esos momentos por la mente de ella.  
Sería mejor que fuese rápidamente a buscarlo, antes de que cualquiera de las mujeres se ofreciera como modelo. Se acercó apresuradamente y se aclaró la garganta.  
— ¿Nos vamos?  
Élla la miró muy despacio, de arriba abajo yFate supo por sus ojos que estaba conjurando su imagen con aquella prenda de gasa.  
— Estarías deslumbrante con esto.  
Ella lo miró con escepticismo. Aquella cosa era tan diáfana que se transparentaría por entero. Al contrario de lo que ocurría con élla, el suyo no era un cuerpo que consiguiera hacer volver la cabeza de nadie —a menos que el susodicho estuviese muy desesperado. O hubiese estado encarcelado un par de décadas.  
— No sé si deslumbraría a alguien, pero seguro que yo acababa congelada.  
— No tardarías mucho en entrar en calor.  
Hayate contuvo la respiración al escuchar sus palabras; las creyó a pies juntillas.  
— Eres muy mala.  
— No, en la cama no —dijo bajando la cabeza hacia la suya—. Realmente en la cama soy muy…  
— ¡Aquí estáis!  
Hayate retrocedió de un salto al escuchar la voz de Nanoha. Fate le dijo algo en una lengua extraña que no logró entender.  
— Vaya, vaya —dijo con tono acusador—. Hayate no entiende el griego clásico. Se dedicó a dormir durante todo el semestre —Nanoha la miró y chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que algún día te serviría para algo.  
— ¡Sí, claro! —dijo a carcajadas—. Como si en aquella época yo me pudiera haber imaginado que ibas a convocar a un esclavo sexual gri… —la voz de Hayate se extinguió al caer en la cuenta de que Fate estaba presente. Avergonzada, se mordió el labio.  
— No pasa nada, Hayate —la tranquilizó en voz baja.  
Pero ella sabía que ese comentario lo había molestado. Era lógico.  
— Sé lo que soy Hayate; la verdad no me ofende. En realidad, estoy más ofendido por el hecho de que me llames griego. Fui entrenado en Esparta y luché con el ejército Macedonio. Para mí era un hábito evitar todo contacto posible con los griegos antes de ser maldecido.  
Hayate arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras, o mejor dicho ante lo que no había dicho. No hacía ninguna referencia a su infancia.  
— ¿Dónde naciste?  
Comenzó a latirle un músculo en la mandíbula, y sus ojos se oscurecieron de forma siniestra. Cualquiera que hubiese sido el lugar de su nacimiento, no parecía agradarle demasiado.  
— Muy bien, soy medio griego; pero no estoy orgulloso de esa parte de mi herencia.  
Bien; un tema espinoso. De ahora en adelante, borraría la palabra «griego» de su vocabulario.  
— Volviendo al asunto de la negligé negra —dijo Nanoha—, debo decir que allí hay una roja que creo que le quedaría mucho mejor.  
— ¡NANOHA! —le gritó Hayate.  
Su amiga la ignoró y condujo a Fate al estante donde estaba colgada la lencería de color rojo. Nanoha cogió un picardías de color rojo brillante, Los tirantes eran minúsculos. Unas braguitas y un liguero de encaje del mismo tono completaban el conjunto.  
— ¿Qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Hayate mientras Nanoha sostenía la prenda frente a Fate.  
Élla la miró de forma especulativa.  
Si continuaban con ese jueguecito, acabaría muerta de vergüenza.  
— ¿Queréis dejar ya eso? —les preguntó—. No pienso ponérmelo.  
— De todas formas voy a comprarlo —dijo su amiga con voz resuelta—. Estoy prácticamente segura de que Fate es capaz de convencerte para que te lo pongas.  
Élla la miró divertido.  
— Preferiría convencerla para que se lo quitara.  
Hayate se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió.  
— Acabará animándose —le contestó Nanoha con un gesto conspirador.  
— No lo haré —le dijo Hayate, aún oculta tras las manos.  
— Sí lo harás —dijo Fate dejando zanjado el tema, mientras Nanoha pagaba la negligé roja.  
Usó un tono tan arrogante y confiado, que Hayate imaginó que no estaba acostumbrado a que le desafiaran.  
— ¿Te has equivocado alguna vez? —le preguntó.  
La diversión desapareció de su rostro, y de nuevo ocultó sus sentimientos tras una especie de velo. Esa mirada escondía algo, estaba segura. Algo muy doloroso, teniendo en cuenta la repentina tensión de su cuerpo.  
No volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que Nanoha regresó y le dio la bolsa.  
— Vaya —comentó—, se me ocurre que podíais poner unas velas, una música tranquila y…  
— Nanoha ya —la interrumpió Hayate—, te agradezco mucho lo que intentas hacer, pero en lugar de hablar de mí, ¿podemos ocuparnos de Fate?  
Nanoha la miró de reojo.  
— Claro, ¿le pasa algo?  
— ¿Sabes cómo sacarlo del libro? De forma permanente, quiero decir.  
— Ni idea —contestó y se dirigió a Fate—. ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto?  
— No he dejado de repetírselo: es imposible.  
Nanoha asintió con la cabeza.  
— Es muy testaruda. Nunca presta atención a lo que se le dice, a menos que sea lo que ella quiere oír.  
— Testaruda o no —añadió Hayate dirigiéndose a Fate—, no puedo imaginar una sola razón por la cual querrías permanecer encerrado en un libro.  
Fate apartó la mirada.  
— Hayate, no lo agobies.  
— Eso es lo que intento, librarlo del agobio de su confinamiento.  
— De acuerdo —dijo Nanoha, cediendo finalmente—. Muy bien, Fate, ¿qué horrible pecado cometiste para acabar metido en un libro?  
— Hubris .  
— ¡Ooooh! —exclamó Nanoha con tono fúnebre—, eso no es nada bueno. Hayate, puede que tenga razón. Solían hacer cosas como despedazar a la gente por eso. Deberías haber prestado atención durante las clases de cultura clásica. Los dioses griegos son realmente despiadados en lo referente a los castigos.  
Hayate entrecerró los ojos para mirarlos.  
— Me niego a creer que no exista ningún modo de liberarlo. ¿No podemos destruir el libro, o convocar a uno de tus espíritus, o hacer algo para ayudarlo?  
— ¡Vaya!, ¿ahora crees en mi magia vudú?  
— No mucho, la verdad. Pero te las arreglaste para traerle hasta aquí. ¿Es que no puedes pensar en algo que sirva de ayuda?  
Nanoha se mordisqueó el pulgar en un gesto pensativo.  
— Fate, ¿qué dios estaba a tu favor?  
Él inspiró hondo, como si estuviese realmente cansado de sus preguntas.  
— En realidad, ninguno de ellos me apreciaba mucho. Como era un soldado, normalmente dedicaba sacrificios a Atenea, pero tenía más contacto con Eros.  
Nanoha le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.  
— El dios del amor y el deseo; lo comprendo perfectamente.  
— No es por lo que crees —le contestó élla agriamente.  
Nanoha le ignoró.  
— ¿Has intentado alguna vez recurrir a Eros?  
— No nos hablamos.  
Hayate puso los ojos en blanco ante el despreocupado sarcasmo de Fate.  
— ¿Por qué no intentas convocarlo? —le sugirió Nanoha.  
Hayate le lanzó una furiosa mirada.  
—Nanoha, ¿podrías hacer el esfuerzo de ser un poco más seria? Sé que me he burlado de tus creencias durante todos estos años, pero ahora estamos hablando de la vida de  
Fate.  
— Estoy hablando totalmente en serio —le contestó con énfasis—. Lo mejor para Fate sería invocar a Eros y pedirle ayuda.  
¿Qué demonios? —pensó Hayate. La noche anterior, no creía que pudieran invocar a Fate. Quizás Nanoha tuviese razón.  
— ¿Lo intentarás? —le preguntó Hayate.  
Fate suspiró resignada, pero daba la impresión de que estaba más que dispuesto a zarandearlas a las dos. Con aspecto ofendida, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando al techo dijo:  
— Cupido, bastardo inútil, invoco tu presencia.  
Hayate alzó las manos.  
— ¡Joder!, no entiendo cómo no se aparece después de llamarlo de ese modo.  
Nanoha se rió.  
— Muy bien —dijo Hayate—. De todas formas no me creo nada de este abracadabra. Vamos a dejar las bolsas en mi coche y a buscar un sitio donde comer; allí podremos pensar algo más productivo que invocar al tal «Cupido, bastardo inútil». ¿Estáis de acuerdo?  
— Por mí bien —contestó Nanoha.  
Hayate le dio la bolsa con la ropa de su marido.  
— Aquí están las cosas de Chrono.  
Nanoha miró en el interior y frunció el ceño.  
— ¿Dónde está la camiseta de tirantes?  
— Luego te la doy.  
Nanoha se rió de nuevo.

Fate caminaba tras ellas, escuchando sus bromas mientras salían de la tienda.  
Afortunadamente, Hayate había encontrado aparcamiento justo en el estacionamiento del centro comercial.  
Fate las observó dejar las bolsas en el coche. Si lo pensaba un poco, tenía que admitir que le gustaba el hecho de que Hayate estuviese tan interesada en ayudarlo.  
Nadie lo había estado antes.

Había recorrido el camino de su existencia en solitario, apoyándose en su inteligencia y en su fuerza. Incluso antes de ser maldecida estaba cansada de todo. Cansada de la soledad, de no contar con nadie en este mundo y, lo más importante, de no tener a nadie que se preocupara por élla.  
Era una pena que no hubiese conocido a Hayate antes de la maldición. Ella habría sido un bálsamo para su inquietud. Pero de todos modos, las mujeres de su época no se parecían a las actuales; esas mujeres lo trataban como a una leyenda a la que temer o aplacar, pero Hayate lo miraba como a un igual.

¿Qué tenía Hayate que la hacía parecer única? ¿Qué había en ella que le permitía llegar a lo más hondo de su alma, cuando su propia familia le había dado la espalda?  
No estaba muy segura. Pero era una mujer muy especial. Un corazón puro en un mundo plagado de egoísmo. Nunca había creído posible encontrar a alguien como ella.  
Incómodo ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, echó un vistazo a la multitud. Nadie parecía molesto con el opresivo calor reinante en aquella extraña ciudad.  
Captó la discusión que una pareja mantenía justo enfrente de donde ellos se encontraban; la mujer estaba enfadada porque su marido se había olvidado algo. Con ellos había un niño, de unos tres o cuatro años, que caminaba entre ambos.  
Fate les sonrió. No podía recordar la última vez que había visto a una familia inmersa en sus quehaceres. La imagen despertó una parte de élla que apenas si recordaba tener. Su corazón. Se preguntó si esas personas sabrían el regalo que suponía tenerse los unos a los otros.  
Mientras la pareja continuaba con la discusión, el niño se detuvo. Algo al otro lado de la calle había captado su atención.  
Fate contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de lo que el niño estaba a punto de hacer.  
Hayate cerró en ese momento el maletero del coche.  
Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una mancha azul que cruzaba la calle a toda carrera. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Fate, atravesando como una exhalación el aparcamiento. Frunció el ceño, extrañada, y entonces vio al pequeñín que se internaba en la calle atestada de coches.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —jadeó cuando escuchó que los vehículos comenzaban a frenar en seco.  
— ¡Steven! —gritó una mujer.  
Con un movimiento propio de una película, FAte saltó el muro que separaba el aparcamiento de la calle, cogió al niño al vuelo y protegiéndolo sobre su pecho, se abalanzó sobre la luna del coche que acababa de frenar, dio un salto lateral y acabó en el otro lado.  
Aterrizaron a salvo en el otro carril, un segundo antes de que otro coche colisionara con el primero y se abalanzara directamente sobre ellos.  
Horrorizada, Hayate observó cómo Fate se subía de un salto a la capota de un viejo Chevy, se deslizaba por el parabrisas y se dejaba caer al suelo, rodando unos cuantos metros hasta detenerse por fin y quedarse inmóvil, tendido de costado.  
El caos invadió la calle, que se llenó de gritos y chillidos, mientras la multitud rodeaba el escenario del accidente.  
Hayate no podía dejar de temblar. Aterrorizada, cruzó la muchedumbre, intentando llegar al lugar donde había caído Fate.  
— Por favor, que esté bien; por favor, que esté bien —murmuraba una y otra vez, suplicando que hubiesen sobrevivido al golpe.  
Cuando logró atravesar la marea humana y llegó al lugar donde había caído, vio que Fate no había soltado al niño. Aún lo tenía firmemente sujeto, a salvo entre sus brazos.  
Incapaz de creer lo que veía, se detuvo con el corazón desbocado.  
¿Estaban vivos?  
— No he visto nada igual en mi vida —comentó un hombre tras ella.  
Todos los congregados eran de la misma opinión.  
Cuando vio que Fate comenzaba a moverse, se acercó muy despacio y muy asustada.  
— ¿Estás bien? —escuchó que le preguntaba al niño.  
El pequeño contestó con un lastimero aullido.  
Ignorando el ensordecedor grito, Fate se puso en pie, lentamente, con el niño en brazos.  
¿Cómo se las había arreglado para mantener cogido al pequeño?  
Se tambaleó un poco y volvió a recuperar el equilibrio sin soltar al niño.  
Hayate le ayudó a mantenerse en pie sujetándole por la espalda.  
— No deberías haberte levantado —le dijo cuando vio la sangre que le empapaba el brazo izquierdo.  
Él no pareció prestarle atención.  
Tenía una extraña y lúgubre mirada.  
— ¡Shh! Ya te tengo —murmuró—. Ahora estás a salvo.

Esta actitud la dejó asombrada. Aparentemente, no era la primera vez que consolaba a un niño. Pero, ¿cuándo habría estado un soldado griego cerca de un niño?  
A menos que hubiera sido padre.  
La mente de Hayate giraba a velocidades de vértigo, sopesando las posibilidades, mientras Fate dejaba a la llorosa criatura en brazos de su madre, que sollozaba aún más fuerte que el niño.  
¡Señor!, ¿era posible que Fate hubiese tenido hijos? Y si era cierto, ¿dónde estaban esos niños?  
¿Qué les habría sucedido?  
— Steven —gimoteó la mujer mientras abrazaba al niño—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te alejes de mi lado?  
— ¿Está bien? —preguntaron al unísono el padre del niño y el conductor, dirigiéndose a Fate.  
Haciendo una mueca, se pasó la mano por el brazo izquierdo para comprobar los daños sufridos.  
— Sí, no es nada —contestó, pero Hayate percibió la rigidez de su pierna izquierda, donde le había golpeado el coche.  
— Necesitas que te vea un médico —le dijo, mientras Nanoha se acercaba.  
— Estoy bien, de verdad —le contestó con una débil sonrisa, y entonces bajó la voz para que sólo ella pudiese escucharle—; pero he de confesar que los carros hacían menos daño que los coches cuando te chocabas con ellos.  
A Hayate le horrorizó su inoportuno sentido del humor.  
— ¿Cómo puedes bromear con esto?, creía que habías muerto.  
Élla se encogió de hombros.  
Mientras el hombre le daba profusamente las gracias por haber salvado a su hijo, Hayate echó un vistazo a su brazo; la sangre manaba justo por encima del codo, pero se evaporaba al instante, como si se tratara de un efecto especial propio de una película.  
De pronto, Fate apoyó todo su peso sobre la pierna herida, y la tensión que se reflejaba en su rostro desapareció.  
Hayate intercambió una atónita mirada con Nanoha, que también se había percatado de lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Fate?  
¿Era humano, o no?  
— No puedo agradecérselo lo suficiente —insistía el hombre—, creía que los dos habían muerto.  
— Me alegro de haberle visto a tiempo —susurró Fate. Extendió la mano hacia el niño.  
Estaba a punto de acariciar los castaños rizos del pequeño cuando se detuvo. Hayate observó las emociones que cruzaban por su rostro antes de que él recuperara su actitud estoica y retirara la mano.  
Sin decir una palabra, volvió al aparcamiento.  
— ¿Fate? —le llamó, apresurándose para darle alcance—. ¿De verdad estás bien?  
— No te preocupes por mí,.. Hayate. Mis huesos no se rompen, y rara vez sangro —en esta ocasión, la amargura de su voz era indiscutible—. Es un regalo de la maldición. Las Parcas prohibieron mi muerte para que no pudiera escapar a mi castigo.  
Hayate se encogió al ver la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos.  
Pero no sólo estaba interesada en el hecho de que hubiese sobrevivido al accidente, también quería preguntarle sobre el niño, sobre su modo de mirarlo —como si hubiese estado reviviendo una horrible pesadilla. Pero las palabras se le atragantaron.  
— Tío, te mereces una recompensa —le dijo Naoha al alcanzarles—. ¡Vamos a la Praline Factory!  
— Nanoha, no creo que…  
— ¿Qué es Praline ? —preguntó élla.  
— Es ambrosía Cajun —explicó Naoha—. Algo que debería estar a tu altura.  
En contra de las protestas de Hayate, Naoha les condujo hacia la escalera mecánica. Subió al primer escalón y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Fate, que subía en medio de las dos.  
— ¿Cómo hiciste para saltar sobre el coche? ¡Fue increíble!  
Fate encogió los hombros.  
— ¡Vamos, mujer no seas modesta! Te parecías a Keanu Reeves en Matrix. Hayate, ¿te fijaste en el movimiento que hizo?  
— Sí, lo vi —dijo en voz queda, percibiendo lo incómodo que se sentía Fate ante los halagos de Nanoha.  
También percibió la forma en que las mujeres a su alrededor lo miraban boquiabiertas.  
Fate tenía razón. No era normal. Pero, ¿cuántas veces podía contemplarse una mujer como él en carne y hueso?, ¿un hombre que exudara ese brutal atractivo sexual?  
Era un saco de feromonas andantes.  
Y ahora un héroe.  
Pero, sobre todo, era un misterio; al menos para ella. Se moría por conocer unas cuantas cosas sobre élla. Y, de una u otra forma, conseguiría averiguarlas durante el mes que tenían por delante.  
Cuando llegaron a la Praline Factory, en el último piso, Hayate compró dos Pralines de azúcar y nueces y una Coca Cola. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le ofreció un praline a Fate. Pero en lugar de cogerlo, él se inclinó y le dio un bocado mientras ella lo sostenía.  
Paladeó el sabor azucarado de una forma que hizo que a Hayate le subiera la temperatura; sus ojos azules no dejaron de mirarla mientras degustaba el dulce, como si deseara que fuese su cuerpo lo que saboreaba en aquel momento.  
— Tenías razón —dijo con esa voz ronca que hacía que se le pusiese la piel de gallina—. Está delicioso.  
— ¡Guau! —dijo la vendedora desde el otro lado del mostrador—. Ese acento no es de por aquí cerca. Usted debe venir de lejos.  
— Sí —contestó Fate—. No soy de aquí.  
— ¿Y de dónde es?  
— De Macedonia.  
— Eso no está en California, ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica—. Parece uno de esos surferos que se ven por la playa.  
Fate frunció el ceño.  
— ¿California?  
— Es de Grecia —informó Nanoha a la chica.  
— ¡Ah! —exclamó ella.  
Fate arqueó una acusadora ceja.  
— Macedonia no es…  
— Colega —dijo Nanoha, con los labios manchados de praline—, por estos contornos puedes sentirte afortunado si encuentras a alguien que conozca la diferencia.  
Antes de que Hayate pudiera responder a las bruscas palabras de Nanoha, Fate le colocó las manos en la cintura y la alzó hasta apoyarla sobre su pecho.  
Se inclinó y atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes para, acto seguido, acariciarlo con la lengua. A Hayate comenzó a darle vueltas todo tras el tierno abrazo. Fate profundizó el beso un momento antes de soltarla y alejarse de ella.  
— Tenías azúcar —le explicó con una traviesa sonrisa, que hizo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran en todo su esplendor.  
Hayate parpadeó, sorprendida ante lo rápido que su beso había despertado su pasión, y lo refrescante que parecía al mismo tiempo.  
— Podías habérmelo dicho.  
— Cierto, pero de este modo fue mucho más divertido.  
Hayate no pudo rebatir su argumento.  
Con pasos rápidos, se alejó de élla e intentó ignorar la sonrisa maliciosa de Nanoha.  
— ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? —le preguntó Fate inesperadamente, mientras se ponía a su lado.  
— No te tengo miedo.  
— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué es lo que te asusta? Cada vez que me acerco a ti, te encoges de miedo.  
— No me encojo —insistió Hayate. Joder, ¿es que había eco?  
Fate alargó el brazo y se lo pasó por la cintura. Ella se apartó con rapidez.  
— Te has encogido —le dijo acusadoramente, mientras regresaban a la escalera mecánica.  
Hayate bajaba un escalón por delante de Fate, y élla le pasó los brazos por los hombros y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Su presencia la rodeaba por completo, la envolvía y hacía que se sintiera extrañamente mareada y protegida.  
Miró fijamente la fuerza que desprendían esas manos morenas y grandes bajo las suyas. La forma en las venas se marcaban, resaltando su poder y su belleza. Al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sus manos y sus brazos eran magníficos.  
— Nunca has tenido un orgasmo, ¿verdad? —le susurró él al oído.  
Hayate se atragantó con el Praline.  
— Éste no es lugar para hablar de eso.  
— He acertado, ¿verdad? —le preguntó—. Por eso…  
— No es eso —le interrumpió ella—; de hecho sí que he tenido algunos.  
Vale, era una mentira. Pero él no tenía por qué averiguarlo.  
— ¿Con un hombre?  
— ¡Fate! —exclamó—. ¿Qué os pasa a Nanoha y a ti con ese afán de discutir sobre mi vida privada en público?  
Élla inclinó aún más la cabeza, acercándola tanto a su cuello que Hayate podía sentir el roce de su aliento sobre la piel, y oler su cálido aroma a limpio.  
— ¿Sabes, Hayate? Puedo proporcionarte placeres tan intensos que no serías capaz de imaginarlos.  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Le creía.  
Sería tan fácil dejar que le demostrara sus palabras…  
Pero no podía. Estaría mal y, sin tener en cuenta lo que élla dijese, acabaría remordiéndole la conciencia. Y en el fondo, sospechaba que a élla también.  
Se echó hacia atrás, lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos.  
— ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás no me interese tu propuesta?  
Sus palabras le dejaron perplejo.  
— ¿Y eso cómo es posible?  
— Ya te lo he dicho. La próxima vez que comparta mi intimidad con una mujer, quiero que estén involucradas muchas más partes además de las obvias. Quiero tener su corazón.  
Fate miró sus labios con ojos hambrientos.  
— Te aseguro que no lo echarías de menos.  
— Sí que lo haría.  
Estremeciéndose como si lo hubiese abofeteado, Fate se irguió.  
Hayate sabía que acababa de tocar otro tema espinoso. Como quería descubrir más cosas sobre élla, se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.  
— ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que yo acceda? ¿Te ocurrirá algo si no cumplo con mi parte?  
Él rió amargamente.  
— Como si las cosas pudiesen empeorar más.  
— Entonces, ¿por qué no te dedicas a disfrutar el tiempo que pases conmigo sin pensar en… —y bajó la voz— el sexo?  
Los ojos de Fate llamearon.  
— ¿Disfrutar con qué? ¿Conociendo a personas cuyos rostros me perseguirán durante toda la eternidad? ¿Crees que me divierte mirar a mi alrededor sabiendo que en unos días me arrojarán de nuevo al agujero vacío y oscuro donde puedo oír, pero no puedo ver, saborear, sentir ni oler, dónde mi estómago se retuerce constantemente de hambre y la garganta me arde por la sed que no puedo satisfacer? Tú eres lo único que me está permitido disfrutar. ¿Y me negarías ese placer?  
Los ojos de Hayate se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería hacerle daño. No era su intención.  
Pero Nove había utilizado un truco similar para ganarse su simpatía y llevársela a la cama; y eso le había destrozado el corazón.  
Tras la muerte de sus padres, Nove le había asegurado que la cuidaría. Había estado junto a ella, consolándola y sosteniéndola. Y, cuando finalmente confío en élla por completo y le entregó su cuerpo, élla le hizo tanto daño y, de forma tan cruel, que aún sentía el alma desgarrada.  
— Lo siento mucho, Fate. De verdad. Pero no puedo hacerlo —bajó de la escalera mecánica y se encaminó de vuelta a la calle peatonal.  
— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó, mientras Naoha y élla le daban alcance.  
¿Cómo podía explicárselo? Nove le hizo mucho daño aquella noche. No había tenido compasión alguna por sus sentimientos. Ella le pidió que se detuviera pero no lo hizo.  
«Mira, se supone que la primera vez duele —le dijo Nove— ¡Joder!, deja de llorar; acabaré en un minuto y podrás marcharte.»  
Para cuando Nove acabó, se sentía tan humillada y herida que se pasó días enteros llorando.  
— ¿Hayate? —la voz de Fate se introdujo entre el torbellino de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué te sucede?  
Le costó mucho trabajo contener las lágrimas. Pero no lloraría; no en público. No así. No permitiría que nadie sintiera lástima por ella.  
— No es nada —le contestó.  
En busca de una bocanada de aire fresco, aunque fuese más ardiente y espeso que el vapor, se dirigió a la puerta lateral del Brewery que llevaba al Moonwalk. Fate y Nanoha la siguieron.  
— Hayate, ¿qué es lo que te hace llorar? —le preguntó Fate.  
— Nove —susurró Naoha.  
Hayate la miró furiosa, mientras se esforzaba por recuperar la calma. Con un suspiro entrecortado, miró a Fate.  
— Me encantaría echarte los brazos al cuello y meterme en la cama contigo, pero no puedo. ¡No quiero que me utilicen de ese modo, y no quiero utilizarte! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?  
Fate apartó la mirada con la mandíbula tensa. Hayate miró hacia el lugar donde había fijado su atención y vio un grupo de seis rudos moteros que se acercaban hasta ellos. La vestimenta de cuero debía ser agobiante con aquella temperatura, pero ninguno de ellos parecía notarlo, puesto que no paraban de tomarse el pelo y reírse.  
En ese momento, Hayate se fijó en la mujer que les acompañaba. Su forma de andar, lenta y seductora, era el equivalente femenino al elegante y ágil deambular tan típico de Fate. La chica también poseía una extraña belleza, propia de cualquier actriz o modelo.  
Alta y rubia, llevaba un escueto top de cuero y unos shorts cortísimos y ajustados que abrazaban una figura por la cual Hayate sería capaz de asesinar.  
La chica aminoraba el paso, quedando rezagada tras los hombres, mientras se deslizaba las gafas por el puente de la nariz para mirar fijamente a Fate.  
Hayate se encogió mentalmente.  
¡Oh Señor!, esto podía ponerse muy feo. Ninguno de los desaliñados y duros moteros parecían pertenecer al tipo de hombre que tolera que su novia mire a otro tío (en este caso tía). Y lo último que ella deseaba era una pelea en el Moonwalk.  
Hayate agarró a Fate de la mano y tiró de élla en dirección contraria.  
Pero se negó a moverse.  
— ¡Venga, Fate! —le dijo nerviosa—. Tenemos que volver al centro comercial.  
Aún así no se movió.  
Miraba fijamente a los moteros, de forma tan furiosa que parecía querer asesinarlos. Y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se soltó de la mano de Hayate y se acercó a ellos a zancadas, hasta que cogió a uno por la camisa.  
Muda de asombro, Hayate observó cómo Fate le daba al tipo un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

.

_**ajajajaj que les parece esta vez porque lo golpeo ajajaja lo verán para el otro capi TT-TT disculpen la demora por este capitulo u.u (tenia que atender a mi novia) sin mas  
el viernes subo el prox capitulo ;)  
Hasta la prox**__**ima**__**…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**MGLN no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores-creadores**_

_antes de comenzar el capitulo pues les responderé su duda…__**SI FATE es hermafrodita o "es futanari" por eso luego la pongo con cuerpo de hombre o de mujer xD "es para que se confundieran un poco" y lo logre wajajaja **__espero y les haya quitado esa duday si no pues mmm ya veremos después…_

_**recuerden es un (HAYAFATE)**_

**Un amante de ensueño**

Capítulo 6

— ¡Ven aquí, pedazo de…! —Fate dejó caer una retahíla de maldiciones que hubiesen avergonzado hasta a un marinero.  
Hayate abrió unos ojos como platos. No estaba muy segura de qué le sorprendía más: si el ataque de Fate al desconocido motero o el lenguaje que estaba usando.  
Como ella no dejaba de darle puñetazos, el tipo empezó a defenderse; pero sus habilidades en la lucha no se aproximaban, ni de lejos, a las de Fate.  
Olvidando por completo a Nanoha, Hayate echó a correr hacia ellos con el corazón latiendo desbocado mientras intentaba pensar lo que hacer. No había manera de interponerse entre ellos dos pero, teniendo en cuenta que intentaban matarse el uno a la otra no tuvo más remedio.  
— ¡Fate, detente antes de que le hagas daño! —gritó la chica que les acompañaba.  
Hayate se detuvo al escucharla, incapaz de moverse.  
¿Cómo es que conocía a Fate?  
La mujer daba vueltas alrededor de ambos, en un intento de ayudar al motero y estorbar a Fate.  
— Cielo, ten cuidado, va a… ¡Ay, eso ha debido doler! —la mujer se encogió en un gesto de dolor, cuando Fate golpeó al tipo en la nariz—. ¡Fate, deja de maltratarle de ese modo! Vas a hacer que se le hinche la nariz. ¡Uf, corazón, agáchate!  
El motero no se agachó y Fate le asestó un tremendo puñetazo en la barbilla, que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás.  
La mirada de Hayate pasaba de Fate a la mujer con total incredulidad, anonadada.  
¿Cómo era posible que se conociesen?  
— ¡Eros, corazón! ¡No! —gritó la chica de nuevo, agitando las manos frenéticamente delante de la cara.  
Nanoha se acercó hasta Hayate.  
— ¿Éste es el Eros que Fate ha invocado? —le preguntó Hayate.  
Nanoha se encogió de hombros.  
— Puede ser; pero jamás me habría imaginado a Cupido de motero.  
— ¿Dónde está Príapo? —preguntó Fate a Eros, mientras le agarraba para empujarle sobre la barandilla de madera, bajo la cual discurría el río.  
— No lo sé —le contestó, forcejeando para apartar las manos de Fate de su camiseta.  
— No te atrevas a mentirme —gruñó Fate.  
— ¡No lo sé!

Fate le sujetó con la fuerza que otorgan dos mil años de dolor y rabia. Las manos le temblaban mientras le tiraba de la camiseta. Pero aún peores que el deseo de matarle allí mismo, eran las implacables preguntas que resonaban en su cabeza.  
¿Por qué nadie había acudido antes a sus llamadas?  
¿Por qué lo había traicionado Eros?  
¿Por qué lo habían dejado sola para que sufriera?  
— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó de nuevo Fate.  
— Comiendo, eructando; ¡demonios! No lo sé. Hace una eternidad que no lo veo.  
Fate lo apartó de la barandilla de un tirón y lo soltó. Tenía la cara desencajada por la ira.  
— Tengo que encontrarlo —dijo entre dientes—. Ahora.  
En la mandíbula de Eros comenzó a palpitar un músculo mientras intentaba alisarse las arrugas de la camiseta.  
— Bueno, dándome una tunda no vas a llamar su atención.  
— Entonces quizás deba matarte —le contestó Fate, acercándose de nuevo a él.  
Súbitamente, los otros moteros reaccionaron para detenerlo.  
Al acercarse a ellos, Eros se agachó para esquivar el puñetazo de Fate y se interpuso entre éste y sus amigos.  
— Dejadle en paz, chicos —les dijo mientras agarraba al más cercano por el brazo y lo empujaba hacia atrás—. No quieran luchar con ella. Háganme caso. Podría sacarles el corazón y hacer que se lo comían antes de que caigan al suelo muertos al suelo.  
Fate estudió a los hombres con una furiosa mirada que desafiaba a cualquiera de ellos a acercarse. Hayate sintió terror ante la ira reflejada en sus ojos. Una ira letal que parecía confirmar las palabras de Eros.  
— ¿Estás loco? —preguntó el más alto observando incrédulo a Fate—. No creo que sea capaz de tanto.  
Eros se limpió la sangre del labio y sonrió débilmente al mirarse el dedo.  
— Sí, bueno. Confíen en mí. Sus puños son como almádenas, y tiene la condenada habilidad de moverse tan rápido que no puedes esquivarlo.

A pesar de sus polvorientos pantalones de cuero negro y la desgarrada camiseta, Eros era increíblemente guapo y no parecía estar agotado, como el resto de sus compañeros. Su apuesto rostro podría ser hermoso si no llevase una perilla castaña rodeada de una barba de tres días, y el corte de pelo al estilo militar.  
— Además, no es más que una pequeña riña familiar —continuó Eros, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Dio unas palmaditas a su amigo en el brazo y soltó una carcajada—. Mi hermano pequeño siempre ha tenido un carácter desagradable.  
Hayate intercambió una atónita e incrédula mirada con Nanoha, a la par que ambas se quedaban boquiabiertas por el asombro.  
— ¿He escuchado bien? —le preguntó a Nanoha—. No es posible que sea hermano de Fate. ¿O sí?  
— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?  
Fate le dijo algo a Eros en griego que hizo que los ojos de Fate se abrieron como platos y que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro del dios.  
— Si no fueses mi hermano, te mataría por eso.  
Los ojos de Fate lo fulminaron.  
— Si no necesitase tu ayuda, ya estarías muerto.  
En lugar de enfadarse, Eros se rió a carcajadas.  
— No se te ocurra reírte —le advirtió con enfado la chica—. Es mejor que recuerdes que es de las pocas personas capaz de cumplir esa amenaza.  
Eros asintió y se giró para hablar con sus compañeros.  
— Márchense —les dijo—. Nos reuniremos con ustedes más tarde.  
— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el más alto de los cuatro, mirando con nerviosismo a Fate—- Podemos echarte una mano, si te hace falta.  
— No, no pasa nada —dijo moviendo la mano despectivamente—. ¿No recuerdan, dije que tenía que ver a alguien? Mi hermana pequeña está un poco cabreada conmigo, pero se le pasará.  
Hayate se apartó para dejar pasar a los moteros; todos se marcharon, con la excepción de la imponente mujer, que se quedó allí de pie, observando cautelosamente a las dos personas con los brazos cruzados sobre el generoso pecho cubierto de cuero.  
Totalmente ajeno a ella, a Nanoha y a la mujer, Eros caminó lentamente alrededor de Fate, dibujando un círculo para poder examinarle atentamente.  
— ¿Relacionándote con mortales? —le preguntó Fate, deslizando una mirada igualmente fría y desdeñosa sobre Eros—. Vaya, Levy… ¿es que se ha congelado el Tártaro desde que me marché?  
Eros hizo caso omiso de sus airadas palabras.  
— ¡Joder, niña! —exclamó incrédulo—. No has cambiado un ápice. Creía que eras mortal.  
— Se suponía que debía serlo pero… —y de nuevo comenzó a soltar improperios, uno tras otro.  
Los ojos de Eros comenzaron a brillar, amenazadores.  
— Con una boca como ésa, deberías codearte con Ares. ¡Joder, hermanita!, no sabía que pudieras conocer el significado de todo eso.

Fate volvió a agarrar a su hermano por la camiseta, pero antes de poder hacer nada más, la mujer alzó el brazo e hizo un extraño movimiento con la mano.  
Fate se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Por la expresión de su rostro, Hayate podía afirmar que no estaba muy contento.  
— Déjame, Psique o más bien Amy? —gruñó.  
Hayate abrió la boca por la sorpresa. ¿Psique? ¿Sería posible?  
— Sólo si prometes no volver a golpearlo —contestó ella—. Sé que no tenéis la mejor de las relaciones, pero respeta el hecho de que me guste su cara tal y como está, y que no soporte que le des un solo puñetazo más.  
— Li-bé-ra-me —volvió a decir Fate, recalcando cada sílaba.  
— Es mejor que lo hagas, Psique —le dijo Eros—. Está siendo amable contigo, pero puede librarse de ti mucho más fácilmente que yo, gracias a mami. Y si lo hace, acabarás herida.  
Psique "Amy" bajó el brazo.  
Fate liberó a su hermano.  
— No te encuentro para nada gracioso, Levy. Nada de esto me resulta gracioso. Y ahora, dime dónde está Príapo.  
— ¡Maldita sea! No lo sé. Lo último que supe de él es que estaba viviendo en el sur de Francia.  
A Hayate le zumbaban los oídos ante la información que estaba descubriendo. No podía dejar de mirar a Levy o más bien a Cupido y a Amy o Psique. ¿Sería posible? ¿Podrían ser verdaderamente Cupido y Psique?  
¿Y serían familia de Fate? ¿Sería posible tal cosa?  
De nuevo supuso que sería tan lógico como la imagen de dos mujeres borrachas conjurando a una esclava sexual griega, que estaba encerrado en un viejo libro.  
Captó la mirada ávida y encantada de Nanoha.  
— ¿Quién es Príapo? —le preguntó Hayate.  
— Un dios fálico de la fertilidad que siempre se ha representado totalmente empalmado —le susurró.  
— ¿Y para qué lo necesita Fate?  
Su amiga se encogió de hombros.  
— ¿Porque quizás fue él quien le maldijo? Pero entonces aquí habría algo muy divertido: Príapo es hermano de Eros, por tanto, si Eros es hermano de Fate, hay bastantes posibilidades de que éste y Príapo también lo sean.  
¿Condenado a una eternidad como esclavo por su propio hermano?  
El simple pensamiento la ponía enferma.  
— Llámalo —le dijo Fate con tono amenazador a Eros.  
— Llámalo tú. Yo estoy fuera de juego para él.  
— ¿Fuera de juego?  
Cupido le respondió en griego.

Con la mente totalmente embotada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Hayate decidió interrumpirlos y ver si conseguía algunas respuestas.  
— Perdóname pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —le preguntó a Fate—. ¿Por qué le has golpeado?  
Ella la miró con regocijo.  
— Porque me apetecía mucho.  
— Muy bonito —le dijo Levy lentamente a Fate, sin ni siquiera mirar a Hayate—. No me ves desde hace… ¿cuánto?, ¿dos mil años? Y en lugar de darme un abrazo fraternal y amistoso, acabo aporreado. —Levy sonrió jocoso a Amy—. Y mami se pregunta por qué no me relaciono más con mis hermanos…  
— No estoy de humor para aguantar tus sarcasmos, Levy —le advirtió Fate entre dientes.  
Levy resopló.  
— ¿Es que no vas a dejar de llamarme por ese nauseabundo nombre? Jamás he podido soportarlo, y no puedo creer que te guste, dado lo mucho que odiabas a los romanos.  
Fate le dedicó una fría sonrisa.  
— Lo utilizo porque sé lo mucho que lo odias, Le-e-vy.  
Levy apretó los dientes y Hayate notó que se contuvo a duras penas para no abalanzarse sobre Fate.  
— Dime, ¿me llamaste tan sólo para zurrarme? ¿O hay algún otro motivo, más productivo, que explique mi presencia?  
— Para serte sincera, no pensaba que te molestaras en venir, puesto que me has ignorado las últimas tres mil veces que te llamé.  
— Porque sabía que ibas a pegarme —dijo Levy señalándose la mejilla hinchada—; y lo has hecho.  
— Y entonces, ¿por qué has acudido esta vez? —inquirió Fate.  
— Para serte sincero —contestó, repitiendo las palabras de Fate—, asumía que estabas muerto y que me llamaba un simple mortal cuya voz era muy similar a la tuya.  
Hayate observó cómo las emociones abandonaban a Fate. Como si las hirientes palabras de Levy hubiesen matado algo en su interior. A él también parecieron afectarlo, ya que se veía más calmado.  
— Mira —le dijo a Fate—, sé que me culpas de lo que pasó, pero no tuve nada que ver con lo que le sucedió a Alicia. No tenía forma de saber lo que Príapo iba a hacer al descubrirlo todo.  
Fate hizo un gesto de dolor, como si Levy lo hubiese abofeteado. Una agonía arrolladora se reflejó en sus ojos y en su rostro. Hayate no tenía ni idea de quién era la tal Alicia, pero parecía bastante obvio que había significado mucho para Fate.  
— ¿Ah, no? —le preguntó Fate con la voz ronca.  
— Te lo juro, hermanita —contestó Levy en voz baja. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Amy y de nuevo se centró en Fate—. Nunca tuve la intención de hacerle daño, y jamás quise traicionarte.  
— Ya —dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Y esperas que me lo crea? Te conozco demasiado bien, Levy. Te encanta causar estragos en las vidas de los mortales.  
— Pero no lo hizo contigo, Fate —le dijo Amy con voz lastimera—. Si no le crees a él, confía en mí. Nadie quiso que Alicia muriera de esa manera. Tu madre aún llora sus muertes.  
La furiosa mirada de Fate se endureció aún más.  
— ¿Cómo soportas hablar de ella? Afrodita estaba tan celosa de ti que intentó casarte con un hombre horrible, y después casi te mató para evitar que te casaras con Levy. Para ser la diosa del Amor, no tiene mucho para los demás, todo lo malgasta en ella misma.  
Amy tan solo apartó la mirada.  
— No hables así de ella —le espetó Levy—. Es nuestra madre y se merece nuestro respeto.  
La siniestra ira que reflejó el rostro de Fate habría aterrorizado al mismísimo diablo, y Levy se encogió al verla.  
— No te atrevas jamás a defenderla delante de mí.  
Fue entonces cuando Levy notó la presencia de Hayate y de Nanoha. Las miró dos veces, sorprendido, como si acabasen de aparecer de repente en mitad del grupo.  
— ¿Quiénes son?  
— Amigas —contestó Fate, para sorpresa de Hayate.  
El rostro de Levy adoptó una expresión dura y fría.  
— Tú no tienes amigas.  
Fate no respondió, pero la tirante mueca que torció sus labios afectó profundamente a Hayate.  
Aparentemente inconsciente de la dureza de sus palabras, Levy se acercó indolentemente hasta Amy.  
— Aún no me has dicho por qué es tan importante para ti echarle el guante a Príapo.  
La mandíbula de Fate se tensó.  
— Porque me maldijo a pasar la eternidad como una esclava, y no puedo escapar. Quiero tenerlo delante el tiempo suficiente para empezar a arrancarle partes del cuerpo que no puedan volver a crecerle.  
Levy perdió el color del rostro.  
— Ya, ya le echó pelotas si hizo eso. Mami le hubiese matado de haberse enterado.  
— ¿En serio crees que voy a creerme que Príapo me hizo esto sin que ella se enterase? No soy tan estúpida, Eros. A esa mujer no le interesa nada lo que pueda ocurrirme.  
Levy tan solo negó con la cabeza.  
— No empieces con eso. Cuando te ofrecí sus regalos me dijiste que me los metiera por mi orificio trasero. ¿Te acuerdas?  
— ¿Por qué lo haría? —preguntó Fate con sarcasmo—. Zeus me expulsó del Olimpo horas después de mi nacimiento, y Afrodita jamás se molestó en discutir la decisión. Sólo se acercaba a mí para torturarme de algún modo. —Fate miró a Levy con furia asesina—. Cuando a un perro se le golpea con frecuencia, acaba volviéndose agresivo.  
— Vale, lo admito. Algunos de nosotros podríamos haber sido un poco más condescendientes contigo, pero…  
— Nada de peros, Levy. No hiciste nada por mí, ni una puñetera vez. Especialmente ella.  
— Eso no es cierto. Mami jamás superó que le dieses la espalda. Eras su favorito.  
Fate resopló.  
— ¿Y por eso he estado atrapado en un libro los últimos dos mil años?  
Hayate sufría por ella. ¿Cómo podía Levy escucharlo tan tranquilo, sin ni siquiera pensar en usar sus poderes para liberar a su hermana de un destino peor que la muerte? No era de extrañar que Fate les maldijera. Súbitamente, Fate cogió una daga del cinturón de Levy y se hizo un profundo corte en la muñeca.

Ella jadeó horrorizada, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, la herida se cerró sin haber derramado una sola gota de sangre.  
Cupido abrió los ojos de par en par.  
— ¡Qué cabrón! —jadeó—. Ésa es una de las dagas de Hefestos.  
— Ya lo sé —le respondió Fate mientras le devolvía el arma—. Hasta tú puedes morir si te hieren con una de éstas, pero yo no. Hasta ahí llega la maldición de Príapo.  
Hayate contempló el horror en los ojos de Levy al ser consciente de la magnitud de lo ocurrido.  
— Sabía que te odiaba, pero jamás pensé que caería tan bajo. vaya, ¿en qué estaba pensando?  
— No me importa lo que pensara, sólo quiero librarme de esto.  
Levy asintió. Por primera vez, Hayate vio simpatía y preocupación en su mirada.  
— Muy bien, hermanita. Paso por paso. No te vayas muy lejos mientras voy a buscar a mami y veo lo que tiene que decir al respecto.  
— Si me quiere tanto como dices, ¿por qué no la llamas para que venga aquí y hablo directamente con ella?  
Levy le miró pensativamente.  
— Porque la última vez que mencioné tu nombre, estuvo llorando durante un siglo. Le hiciste mucho daño.  
Aunque la apariencia de Fate seguía siendo rígida y distante, Hayate sospechaba que, en el fondo, debía haber sufrido tanto como su madre.  
Si no más.  
— Lo consultaré con ella y volveré en un momento —le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Amy—. ¿De acuerdo?  
Fate alargó el brazo, cogió el colgante que Levy llevaba al cuello y tiró de él con fuerza.  
— De este modo me aseguro de que regreses.  
Levy se frotó el cuello; parecía bastante malhumorado.  
— Ten mucho cuidado. Ese arco puede ser muy peligroso si cae en las manos equivocadas.  
— No temas. Recuerdo muy bien cómo duele.  
Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de significado.  
— Hasta ahora —se despidió Levy dando una palmada, y junto con Amy, se desvaneció entre los vapores de una neblina dorada.  
Hayate retrocedió un paso, con la mente en ebullición. No podía acabar de creerse lo que había presenciado.  
— Debo estar soñando —murmuró—. O eso, o he visto demasiados episodios de Xena ("quien ha visto esta serio aparte de mi").  
Permaneció muy quieta mientras se esforzaba por digerir todo lo que había visto y oído.  
— No puede haber sido real. Debe ser algún tipo de alucinación.  
Fate suspiró con cansancio.  
— Me gustaría poder creerlo.  
— ¡Dios Santo!, ¡ése era Cupido! —exclamó Nanoha extasiada—. Cupido. El real. Ese querubín tan mono que tiene poder sobre los corazones.  
Fate resopló.  
— Cupido es cualquier cosa menos «mono». Y con respecto a los corazones, se encarga de destrozarlos.  
— Pero hace que la gente se enamore.  
— No —le contestó, apretando con más fuerza el colgante entre sus dedos—. Lo que él ofrece es una ilusión. Ningún poder celestial puede conseguir que un humano ame a otro. El amor proviene del corazón —confesó con una nota apesadumbrada en la voz.  
Hayate buscó su mirada.  
— Hablas como si lo supieras de primera mano.  
— Lo sé.  
Hayate sentía su dolor como si fuese el de ella. Alargó el brazo para tocarle suavemente el brazo.  
— ¿Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Alicia? —le preguntó en voz baja.  
Fate apartó la mirada de Hayate, pero ella captó el sufrimiento que se reflejó en sus ojos.  
— ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda cortarme el pelo? —preguntó inesperadamente.  
— ¿Qué? —respondió Hayate, consciente de que había cambiado el tema para, de ese modo, no tener que contestar a su pregunta—. ¿Por qué?  
— No quiero tener nada que me recuerde a ellos —el dolor y el odio que se veían en su rostro eran tangibles.  
De mala gana, Hayate asintió.  
— Hay un lugar en el Brewery.  
— Por favor, llévame.  
Y Hayate lo hizo. Abrió la marcha de vuelta al centro comercial, hasta llegar al salón de belleza.  
Nadie dijo una palabra hasta que estuvo sentado en la silla con la estilista detrás.  
— ¿Está seguro de que quiere cortárselo? —preguntó la chica, pasando las manos con una caricia reverente entre los largos y dorados mechones—. Le aseguro que es magnífico. La mayoría de las personas, están espantosos con el pelo largo, pero a usted le sienta de maravilla, ¡lo tiene tan saludable y suave! Me encantaría saber qué usa para acondicionarlo.  
El rostro de Fate permaneció impasible.  
— Córtelo.  
La chica, una diminuta morena, miró por encima de su hombro buscando a Hayate.  
— ¿Sabe? Si tuviese esto en mi cama todas las noches y pudiese acariciarlo, no me gustaría nada que quisiese estropearlo.  
Hayate sonrió. Si la chica supiera…  
— Es su pelo.  
— Está bien —contestó con un suspiro resignado. Lo cortó justo por encima de los hombros.  
— Más corto —dijo Fate mientras la chica se alejaba.  
La estilista pareció sorprendida.  
Fate asintió con la cabeza.  
Hayate observó en silencio cómo la chica le cortaba el pelo dejándoselo con un estilo que recordaba al David de Miguel Ángel, con los rizos alborotados enmarcándole el rostro.  
Estaba más deslumbrante que antes, si es que eso era posible.  
— ¿Qué tal? —le preguntó la chica finalmente.  
— Está bien —le respondió ella—. Gracias.  
Hayate pagó el corte y le dio una propina a la chica. Miró a Fate y sonrió.  
— Ahora pareces de esta época.  
ella volvió la cabeza con un gesto rápido, como si ella le hubiese dado un bofetón.  
— ¿Te he ofendido? —le preguntó Hayate preocupada por la posibilidad de haberle hecho daño inadvertidamente. Eso era lo último que Fate necesitaba.  
— No.  
Pero Hayate lo intuía. Algo relacionado con su comentario le había herido. Profundamente.  
— Entonces —dijo Nanoha pensativamente, mientras se unían a la multitud que atestaba el Brewery—, ¿eres hija de Afrodita?  
Ella la miró de reojo, furiosa.  
— No soy hija de nadie. Mi madre me abandonó, mi padre me repudió y crecí en un campo de batalla espartano, bajo el puño de cualquiera que anduviese cerca.  
Sus palabras desgarraron el corazón de Hayate. No era de extrañar que fuese tan dura. Tan fuerte.  
La asaltó una inquietud: ¿lo habría abrazado alguien con cariño alguna vez? Sólo una vez, sin que él tuviese que complacer a ese alguien primero.  
Fate encabezaba la marcha y Hayate observaba su andar sinuoso. Parecía un depredador esbelto y letal. Llevaba los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros, y caminaba totalmente ajeno a las mujeres que suspiraban y babeaban a su paso.  
Intentó imaginarse a Fate con la apariencia que habría tenido llevando su armadura de batalla. Dada su arrogancia y su modo de moverse, debía haber sido un fiero luchador.  
— Nanoha —llamó a su amiga en voz baja—. ¿No leí en la facultad que los espartanos golpeaban a sus hijos todos los días, para comprobar el grado de dolor que podían soportar?  
Fate le contestó en su lugar.  
— Sí. Y una vez al año, hacían una competición en busca del chico que aguantase la paliza más dura sin llorar.  
— Un gran número de ellos moría por la brutalidad de las competiciones —añadió Nanoha—. Bien durante la paliza o por las posteriores heridas.  
Hayate lo recordó todo de repente. Sus palabras acerca de ser entrenado en Esparta y su odio por los griegos.  
Nanoha miró con tristeza a Hayate antes de dirigirse a Fate.  
— Siendo la hija de una diosa, supongo que aguantarías más de una paliza.  
— Sí, las soportaba —dijo llanamente, con la voz carente de emociones.  
Hayate nunca tuvo más deseos de abrazar a otro ser humano como en ese momento. Quería sostener a Fate entre sus brazos. Pero sabía que a ella no le agradaría.  
— Bueno —comentó Nanoha, y por su mirada, Hayate supo que intentaba alegrar el ambiente—, tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Por qué no pillamos unas hamburguesas en el Hard Rock?  
Fate frunció el ceño hasta formar una profunda V.  
— ¿Por qué tengo constantemente la impresión de que habláis en otro idioma? ¿Qué es «pillar una hamburguesa en el Hard Rock»?  
Hayate soltó una carcajada.  
— El Hard Rock es un restaurante.  
Fate pareció horrorizada.  
— ¿Coméis en un sitio cuyo nombre anuncia que la comida es más dura que una roca ?  
Hayate se rió aún más. ¿Por qué nunca se había percatado de eso?  
— Es muy bueno, en serio, ya verás.  
Salieron del Brewery y atravesaron el estacionamiento en dirección al Hard Rock Café.  
Afortunadamente, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado antes de que la camarera les buscase una mesa.  
— ¡Oye! —dijo un chico cuando se acercaban a la mujer—. Nosotros llegamos antes.  
La camarera le lanzó una mirada glacial.  
— Su mesa aún no está preparada —y se volvió hacia Fate con ojitos tiernos—. Si es tan amable de seguirme…  
La chica abrió la marcha contoneando las caderas, como si no tuviese otra cosa que hacer.  
Hayate miró a Nanoha aguantando la risa, y le indicó con un gesto que mirara a la chica.  
— No se lo tengas en cuenta —le contestó su amiga—. Nos ha colado por delante de diez personas.  
La camarera les llevó hasta una mesa en la parte trasera.  
— Aquí se puede sentar —dijo mientras rozaba ligeramente el brazo de Fate—, y yo me encargo de que su comida no tarde mucho.  
— ¿Y nosotras somos invisibles? —preguntó Hayate cuando la chica se alejó.  
— Empiezo a creer que sí —respondió Nanoha, sentándose en el banco situado cara a la pared.  
Hayate se sentó enfrente, con el muro a su espalda. Como era de esperar, Fate ocupó un sitio a su lado.  
Ella le ofreció el menú.  
— No puedo leer esto —le dijo antes de devolvérselo.  
— ¡Ah! —exclamó Hayate avergonzada por no haberlo pensando antes—. Supongo que no enseñaban a leer a los soldados de la antigüedad.  
Fate se pasó una mano por la barbilla y pareció adoptar una actitud malhumorada ante el comentario.  
— En realidad sí lo hacían. El problema es que me enseñaron a leer griego clásico, latín, sánscrito, jeroglíficos egipcios y otras lenguas que hace mucho que desaparecieron. Usando tus propias palabras, este menú está en griego para mí.  
Hayate se encogió.  
— No vas a dejar de recordarme que escuchaste todo lo que dije antes de que aparecieras, ¿verdad?  
— Me temo que no.  
Apoyó el brazo en la mesa y, en ese momento, Nanoha apartó la vista del menú y le miró la mano. Entonces jadeó.  
— ¿Eso es lo que yo creo? —preguntó mientras le alzaba la mano.  
Para sorpresa de Hayate, ella permitió que le agarrara la mano y que mirara el anillo.  
— Hayate, ¿has visto esto?  
Ella se incorporó en el asiento para poder verlo más de cerca.  
— No, la verdad. He estado un tanto distraída.  
Un tanto distraída, sí, claro. Eso es como decir que el Everest es un adoquín.  
Aún bajo la tenue luz del local, el oro emitía luminosos destellos. La parte superior era plana y tenía grabada una espada rodeada de hojas de laurel, e incrustadas entre las hojas, había unas piedras preciosas que parecían ser diamantes y esmeraldas.  
— Es hermoso —dijo Hayate.  
— Es un jodido anillo de general, ¿cierto? —preguntó Nanoha—. No eras una simple soldado de a pie. ¡Eras una puta general!  
Fate asintió sobriamente.  
— El término es equivalente.  
Nanoha soltó el aire totalmente anonadada.  
— Hayate, ¡no tienes ni idea! Fate tuvo que ser alguien realmente relevante en su tiempo para tener este anillo. No se lo daban a cualquiera —y movió la cabeza—. Estoy muy impresionada.  
— No lo estés —le contestó Fate.  
Por primera vez en años, Hayate envidió la licenciatura en Historia Antigua de su amiga. Nanoha sabía mucho más acerca de Fate y de su mundo de lo que ella jamás podría averiguar.

Pero no parecía necesitar ese grado de conocimiento para entender lo doloroso que debía haber sido para ella pasar de ser un general que ordenaba a un ejército, a una esclava gobernado por las mujeres.  
— Apuesto a que eras un magnífico general —dijo Hayate.  
Fate la miró, captando la sinceridad con la que había pronunciado sus palabras. Por alguna inescrutable razón, su cumplido le reconfortó.  
— Hice lo que pude.  
— Apuesto a que les diste una patada en el culo a unos cuantos ejércitos —continuó ella.  
Ella solo sonrió. No había pensado en sus victorias desde hacía siglos.  
— Pateé a unos cuantos romanos, sí.  
Hayate se rió ante el uso del vocabulario.  
— Aprendes rápido.  
— ¡Oye! —exclamó Nanoha, interrumpiéndolos—. ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo al arco de Cupido?  
— ¡Sí! —exclamó Hayate—. ¿Podemos?  
Fate lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa.  
— Con cuidado —advirtió a Nanoha mientras alargaba el brazo—. La flecha dorada está cargada. Un pinchacito y te enamorarás de la primera persona que veas.  
Ella retiró la mano.  
Hayate cogió el tenedor y con él arrastró el arco hasta tenerlo cerca.  
— ¿Se supone que debe ser tan pequeño?  
Fate sonrió.  
— ¿Es que nunca has oído esa frase que dice: «El tamaño no importa»?  
Hayate puso los ojos en blanco.  
— No quiero ni escucharla de una mujer que la tiene grande como tú.  
— ¡HAYATE! —jadeó Nanoha—. Jamás te había oído hablar así.  
— He sido extremadamente comedida, considerando todo lo que ustedes me han dicho estos últimos días.  
Fate acarició el pelo que le caía sobre los hombros. Esta vez, Hayate no se retiró. Estaba haciendo progresos.  
— Entonces, dime cómo usa Cupido esto —le dijo ella. Fate dejó que sus dedos acariciaran los sedosos mechones de su pelo. Brillaban aun con la escasa luz del restaurante. Deseaba tanto sentir ese pelo extendiéndose sobre su pecho desnudo… Enterrar su rostro en él y dejar que le acariciara las mejillas.  
Con la mirada ensombrecida, imaginó cómo se sentiría al tener el cuerpo de Hayate rodeándolo. Y el sonido de su respiración junto al oído.  
— ¿Fate? —preguntó ella, sacándolo de su ensoñación—. ¿Cómo lo utiliza Cupido?  
— Puede adoptar un tamaño semejante al del arco, o puede hacer que el arma se haga más grande. Depende del momento.  
— ¿En serio? —preguntó Nanoha—. No lo sabía.  
La camarera llegó corriendo y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa, mientras devoraba con los ojos a Fate como si fuese el especial del día.  
Muy discretamente, Fate recogió el arco de encima de la mesa y lo devolvió a su bolsillo.  
— Siento mucho haberle hecho esperar. Si hubiese sabido que no iban a atenderle de inmediato, yo misma le habría tomado nota nada más sentarse.  
Hayate le dirigió a la chica una mirada ceñuda. ¡Joder!, ¿es que Fate no podía tener cinco minutos de tranquilidad, sin que una mujer se le ofreciera abiertamente?  
¿Y eso no te incluye a ti?  
Se quedó helada ante el giro de sus pensamientos. Ella se comportaba exactamente igual que las demás, mirándole el culo y babeando ante su cuerpo. Era un milagro que ella soportara su presencia.  
Hundiéndose en el asiento, se prometió a sí misma que no lo trataría de aquel modo. Fate no era un trozo de carne. Era una persona, y merecía ser tratado con respeto y dignidad.  
Pidió el menú para los tres, y cuando la camarera regresó con las bebidas, trajo una bandeja de alitas de pollo al estilo Búfalo.  
— Nosotros no hemos pedido esto —apuntó Nanoha.  
— ¡Oh, ya lo sé! —respondió la chica, sonriendo a Fate—. Hay mucho trabajo en la cocina y tardaremos un poco más en poder servirle la comida. Pensé que debería estar hambriento y por eso le traje las alitas. Pero si no le gustan, puedo traer cualquier otra cosa; la casa invita, no se preocupe. ¿Preferiría otra cosa?  
¡Puaj! El doble sentido era tan obvio que a Hayate le entraron ganas de arrancarle de raíz el pelo cobrizo.  
— Está bien así, gracias —le dijo Fate.  
— ¡Ay, Dios mío!, ¿puede hablar un poco más? —le pidió la chica, a punto de desmayarse—. ¡Oh, por favor, diga mi nombre! Me llamo Mary.  
— Gracias, Mary.  
— ¡Ooooh! —exclamó la camarera—. Se me ha puesto la piel de gallina —y con una última mirada a Fate, cargada de deseo, se alejó de ellos.  
— No puedo creerlo —comentó Hayate—. ¿Las mujeres siempre se comportan así contigo?  
— Sí —contestó él con la ira reflejada en la voz—. Por eso odio mostrarme en lugares públicos.  
— No dejes que te moleste —le dijo Nanoha, mientras cogía una alita de pollo—. Definitivamente, tu presencia resulta muy útil. De hecho, propongo que lo saquemos más a menudo.  
Hayate dejó escapar un bufido.  
— Sí, bueno; si esa criatura anota su nombre y su número de teléfono en la cuenta antes de dárnosla, tendré que darle un bofetón.  
Nanoha estalló en carcajadas.  
Antes de que Hayate pudiese preguntar cualquier otra cosa, Levy (cupido) entró sin prisas en el restaurante, y se acercó hasta ellos.  
Tenía un ligero moratón en el lado izquierdo de la cara, donde Fate lo había golpeado. Intentó mostrarse indiferente, pero aun así, Hayate percibió la tensión en su interior, como si estuviese preparado para huir en un momento dado. Arqueó una ceja ante el pelo corto de Fate, pero no dijo ni una palabra mientras tomaba asiento junto a Nanoha.  
— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Fate.  
Levy suspiró profundamente.  
— ¿Quieres que primero te dé las malas noticias o prefieres las pésimas?  
— Veamos… ¿qué tal si hacemos que mi día sea más memorable? Comienza con las pésimas y sigue con las malas para intentar mejorar el ambiente.  
Levy solo asintió.  
— De acuerdo. En el peor de los casos, la maldición jamás se podrá romper.  
Fate se tomó la noticia mejor que Hayate; apenas si hizo un gesto de aprobación.  
Hayate miró a Levy con los ojos entornados.  
— ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto? ¡Dios Santo!, mis padres habrían removido cielo y tierra para ayudarme, y tú te limitas a sentarte sin ni siquiera decirle lo siento. ¿Qué clase de hermano eres?  
— Hayate —la amonestó Fate—. No le retes. No sabemos qué consecuencias puede traer.  
— Eso es cierto mort…  
— Tócala —le interrumpió Fate— y utilizaré la daga que llevas en el cinturón para sacarte el corazón.  
Levy se movió para alejarse de él.  
— Por cierto, te olvidaste algunos detalles jugosos cuando me contaste tu historia.  
Fate lo miró furioso, con los ojos entrecerrados.  
— ¿Cómo qué?  
— Como el hecho de que te acostaras con una de las sacerdotisas vírgenes de Príapo. mocosa, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Ni siquiera te preocupaste de quitarle la túnica mientras la tomabas. No eras tan estúpida como para hacer eso, ¿se puede saber qué te ocurrió?  
— Por si se te ha olvidado, estaba muy enfadado con él en aquel momento —dijo con amargura.  
— Entonces deberías haber buscado a una de las seguidoras de mami. Para eso están.  
— Ella no fue la que mató a mi esposa. Fue Príapo.  
Hayate estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto al escucharla. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?  
Levy ignoró la abierta hostilidad de Fate.  
— Bueno, Príapo aún está un poco sensible con respecto al tema. Parece que lo ve como el último de tus insultos.  
— ¡Ah, ya entiendo! —gruñó Fate—. El hermano mayor está enfadado conmigo por haberme atrevido a tomar a una de sus vírgenes consagradas, ¿es que esperaba que me sentara tan tranquila y dejara que él matara a mi familia a su antojo? —La ira que destilaba su voz hizo que a Hayate se le erizara el vello de la nuca—. ¿Te molestaste en preguntarle a Príapo por qué fue tras ellos?  
Levy se pasó una mano por los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado.  
— Claro, ¿recuerdas que perseguiste a Livio y lo derrotaste en Conjara? Pues él pidió que se vengara su muerte, justo antes de que le cortaras la cabeza.  
— Estábamos en guerra.  
— Ya sabes lo mucho que siempre te ha odiado Príapo. Estaba buscando una excusa para poder lanzarse sobre ti sin temor a sufrir represalias; y se la diste tú mismo.  
Hayate observó a Fate, cuyo rostro era una máscara inexpresiva.  
— ¿Le has dicho a Príapo que quiero verlo? —le preguntó.  
— ¿Estás loco? ¡Maldición! Claro que no. Mencioné tu nombre y estuvo a punto de estallar de furia. Dijo que podías pudrirte en el Tártaro durante toda la eternidad. Créeme, no te gustaría estar cerca de él.  
— ¡Ja! ¡Me encantaría!  
Levy asintió.  
— Vale, pero si lo matas, tendrás que vértelas con Zeus, Tesífone y Némesis.  
— ¿Y crees que me asustan?  
— Ya sé que no, pero no quiero verte morir de ese modo. Y si no fueses tan terca como una mula, al menos durante tres segundos, tú misma te darías cuenta. ¡Venga ya! ¿De verdad quieres desencadenar la ira del gran jefe?  
Por la expresión de Fate, Hayate hubiera dicho que le daba exactamente igual.  
— Pero —continuó Levy—, mami señaló que existe un modo de acabar con la maldición.  
Hayate contuvo la respiración mientras la esperanza revoloteaba en los ojos de Fate. Ambas esperaron a que Levy se explicara.  
En lugar de seguir, él se dedicó a observar el interior del sombrío local.  
— ¿Crees que esta gente se come esta mier…?  
Fate chasqueó los dedos delante de los ojos de su hermano.  
— ¿Qué hago para romper la maldición?  
Levy se arrellanó en el asiento.  
— Ya sabes que todo en el universo es cíclico. Todo lo que comienza tiene un final. Puesto que fue Alexandria la que originó la maldición, debes ser convocado por otra mujer dedicada a Alejandro. Una que también necesite algo de ti. Debes hacer un sacrificio por ella y… —entonces, estalló en carcajadas.  
Hasta que Fate se estiró por encima de la mesa y le agarró por la camiseta.  
— ¿Y…?  
Él le dio un empellón para que le soltara y adoptó una actitud seria.  
— Bueno… —continuó mirando a Hayate y a Nanoha—. ¿Nos disculpáis un momento?  
— Soy una sexóloga —le dijo Hayate—. Nada de lo que digas podrá sorprenderme.  
— Y yo no pienso levantarme de esta mesa hasta que escuche los jugosos cotilleos —confesó Nanoha.  
— De acuerdo entonces —convino Levy, mientras miraba de nuevo a Fate—. Cuando la mujer consagrada a Alejandro te invoque, no podrás meter tu cucharita en su jarrita de mermelada hasta el último día. Será entonces cuando debáis uniros carnalmente antes de la medianoche, y te encargarás de no separar vuestros cuerpos hasta el amanecer. Si sales de ella en cualquier momento, por cualquier motivo, regresarás de inmediato al libro y la maldición seguirá vigente.  
Fate maldijo y miró hacia otro lado.  
— Exactamente —le contestó su hermano—. Sabes lo fuerte que es la maldición de Príapo. No hay una puñetera forma de que aguantes treinta días sin tirarte a tu invocadora.  
— Ése no es el problema —dijo Mino entre dientes—. El problema radica en encontrar a una mujer consagrada a Alejandro que me invoque.  
Con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado a causa de los nervios, Hayate se incorporó en el asiento.  
— ¿Qué significa lo de «una mujer consagrada a Alejandro»?  
Levy encogió los hombros.  
— Que tiene que llevar el nombre de Alejandro.  
— ¿Cómo apellido? —preguntó ella.  
— Sí.  
Hayate alzó los ojos y buscó la mirada apesadumbrada de Fate.  
— Sabes Fate, mi nombre completo es Hayate Yagami … Alexander.

.

.

_No pregunten porque a Levy la convertí en hombre mientras que a Fate lo hice hermafrodita ¬¬ que tendría de especial un esclavo sexual sin esa cosita… bueno en mi caso no me gusta "eso"… bueno pues lo adelante el día de hoy porque no tenía nada que hacer y no tendría clases "además dije que lo subiría mañana pero bueno"  
ya les quite la duda sobre que sexo es Fate?  
porque Hayate tiene ese apellido pues.. lo sabrán muuucho tiempo después xD  
"espero y les siga gustando este raro a mi parecer fic"_

SIN MAS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!


	8. Chapter 8

_**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA, no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores-creadores**_

Un amante de ensueño

Cap 7

Fate miró fijamente a Hayate; su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de decir.  
¿Sería cierto? ¿Podría atreverse a creerlo? ¿A tener esperanza después de tanto tiempo…?  
— ¿Tu apellido es Alexander? —repitió, incrédulo.  
— Sí —le respondió ella, con una sonrisa alentadora en el rostro.

Levy observó a su hermano con una mirada severa.  
— ¿Ya han intimidado ustedes dos?  
— No —contestó Fate—. Aún no —y pensar que había estado enfadado por eso…

Hayate había evitado que cometiera el tercer error más grande de su vida. En ese momento la besaría. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Levy.  
— Bueno, maldita sea mi suerte… En fin, mejor no nombrar la cuerda en casa del ahorcado…

Nunca he conocido a una mujer que pudiese estar cerca de ti más de diez minutos sin arrojarse a…  
— LEVY! —le cortó Fate sonrojada, antes de que soltara un largo discurso acerca del número de mujeres con las que se había acostado—. ¿Tienes algo más que decir que nos sea útil?  
— Una cosa más. La fórmula de mami sólo tendrá éxito si Príapo no lo descubre. Si lo hace, podría evitar que te liberaras con su característica mala sombra.

Fate apretó los puños ante el recuerdo de algunas de las acciones más repugnantes de su hermano.  
Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, Príapo le había odiado desde que nació. Y con el paso de los años, su hermano había dado un nuevo significado a la expresión «rivalidad fraternal».

Fate dio un sorbo a su bebida.  
— No lo descubrirá a menos que tú se lo digas.  
— A mí no me mires —replicó Levy—. No soy de los suyos. Me confundes con el primo Jail. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que reunirme con mis chicos. Planeamos hacer un gran tributo al viejo Baco esta noche —alargó el brazo y dejó la mano con la palma hacia arriba—. Mi arco, si eres tan amable.

Con mucho cuidado, para no pincharse, Fate lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo devolvió.  
En ese momento percibió la extraña mirada de su hermano mayor; una mirada de afecto sincero.  
— Estaré cerca por si me necesitas. Sólo tienes que llamarme; por mi nombre, nada de Cupido. Y por favor, deja eso de «bastardo inútil», ¡joder! —le miró con una sonrisa presuntuosa—. Debería haber sabido que eras tú.

Fate no dijo nada mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la última vez que tomó la palabra de su hermano, y le pidió ayuda.  
Levy se levantó, miró a Hayate y a Nanoha, y sonrió a Fate.  
— Buena suerte con tu intento de obtener la libertad. Que la fuerza de Ares y la sabiduría de Atenea te guíen.  
— Y que Hades se encargue de asar tu vieja alma.  
Levy lanzó una carcajada.  
— Demasiado tarde. Lo hizo cuando sólo tenía trescientos años y no fue tan horrible. Nos vemos, hermanito.

Fate no habló mientras Levy se abría camino hacia la puerta de salida, como cualquier ser humano normal. La camarera les trajo el pedido y él cogió la extraña comida, consistente en un trozo de carne metido en dos rebanadas de pan; pero en realidad no tenía mucha hambre. Había perdido el apetito.

Hayate cubrió la carne con una cosa roja, la tapó con el pan y le dio un bocado. Nanoha picoteaba de una ensalada aderezada con la misma salsa.  
Alzando la mirada, Hayate se dio cuenta del ceño con que Fate la observaba mientras comía. Parecía aún más preocupado que antes, y tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que se veía que estaba apretando con fuerza los dientes.  
— ¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó.  
Él entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente.  
— ¿Estás dispuesta realmente a hacer lo que Levy ha dicho?

Hayate dejó la hamburguesa en el plato y se limpió la boca con la servilleta. En realidad, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Fate usase su cuerpo para obtener la libertad. Sería una relación de una sola noche, sin compromisos ni promesas.

Fate se iría en cuanto acabase con ella. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto.  
¿Por qué iba a querer quedarse junto a ella un hombre como él, que bien podía tener a cualquier mujer de la tierra comiendo de su mano?  
Aun así, no podía condenarlo a seguir viviendo eternamente en un libro. No cuando ella era la llave para liberarlo.

— Cuéntame una cosa —dijo Hayate en voz baja—; quiero saber cómo acabaste metido en el libro; la historia completa. Y qué le ocurrió a tu esposa.

No lo habría creído posible, pero la mandíbula de Fate se tensó aún más. Estaba intentado esconderse de nuevo.  
Pero ella se negó a que huyera. Ya era hora de que entendiera por qué le preocupaba el hecho de acostarse con él.  
— Fate, me estás pidiendo mucho. No tengo demasiada experiencia con los hombres.  
Él frunció el ceño.  
— ¿Eres virgen?  
— Ojalá —balbució Hayate.

Fate vio el dolor en sus ojos mientras le contestaba en un murmullo. Avergonzada, ella miró al suelo.  
¡No!, rugió su mente. No era posible que hubiese sufrido lo que estaba imaginando. Una inesperada furia se despertó en su interior ante la mera posibilidad.  
— ¿Te han violado?  
— No —susurró ella—. No… exactamente.  
La confusión disipó la ira de Hayate.  
— Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir?  
— Era joven y estúpida —continuó ella muy despacio.  
— La muy cerda se aprovechó de que sus padres acababan de morir y de que ella estaba muy mal —le contó Nanoha con voz áspera—. Era uno de esas sucios embusteras que te sueltan lo de «sólo quiero cuidarte», para aprovecharse y después salir corriendo una vez que lo consiguen.  
— ¿Te hizo daño? —le preguntó Fate.  
Hayate asintió.

Una nueva oleada de furia la asaltó. No sabía muy bien por qué le importaba tanto lo que pudiera sucederle a Hayate, pero por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender, así era. Y quería vengarse en su nombre. Vio cómo le temblaba la mano, se la cubrió con la suya, y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente los nudillos con el pulgar.  
— Sólo lo hice una vez —confesó Hayate en un murmullo—. Ya sé que la primera vez duele, pero no sabía que fuese así. Y el daño físico no fue el peor; lo más horrible fue el hecho de que no pareció importarle nada mi sufrimiento. Me sentí como si sólo estuviese allí para complacerle, como si ni siquiera fuese una persona.

A Fate se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Sabía muy bien a lo que Hayate se refería.  
— Esa misma semana —prosiguió ella—, como no me llamaba ni me contestaba, fui a su apartamento para verlo. Era primavera y tenía las ventanas abiertas. Cuando me acerqué… —un sollozo la interrumpió.  
— Él y su compañero de piso habían hecho una apuesta para ver cuál de los dos desfloraba más vírgenes ese año —le contó Nanoha—. Y Hayate las escuchó burlarse de ella.

Una furia letal y siniestra la poseyó. Élla había conocido a muchos hombres de esa calaña. Y jamás había podido soportarlos. De hecho, siempre le había dado mucho gusto librar a la tierra de su hedionda presencia.  
— Me sentí utilizada; como una estúpida —murmuró Hayate mirándola. La agonía que reflejaban sus ojos lo abrasó—. No quiero volver a sentirme así —se tapó la cara con una mano, pero no antes de que Fate captara la humillación en su mirada.  
— Lo siento mucho, Hayate —susurró élla, abrazándola.

Entonces eso era. Esa era la fuente de sus demonios. La abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la mejilla sobre su cabeza. El suave aroma a flores la rodeó.  
Cómo ansiaba poder consolarla. Y qué culpable se sentía. Élla también había usado a Alicia. Los dioses eran testigos de que él le había hecho a su esposa mucho más daño, a fin de cuentas.

Se merecía estar maldito, pensó con amargura.  
Se lo había ganado a pulso, y no volvería a hacer daño a Hayate. Era una mujer honesta, con un gran corazón y se negaba a aprovecharse de ella.  
— No pasa nada, Hayate, esta bien —la consoló con ternura, envolviéndola aún más entre sus brazos y acunándola. La besó suavemente en la cabeza—. No te pediré que hagas esto por mí.  
Ella alzó la vista muy sorprendida. No podía creer que dijese algo así.  
— No puedo dejar de hacerlo.  
— Sí que puedes. Simplemente olvídalo —había dolor en su voz. Y una cadencia extraña, algo que le daba una ligera idea del hombre que una vez había sido.  
— ¿Realmente crees que puedo hacerlo?  
— ¿Y por qué no? Todos los miembros de mi familia me dieron de lado. Tú ni siquiera me conoces —su mirada se ensombreció al soltarla.  
— Fate…  
— Hazme caso, Hayate. No lo merezco —tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar—. Como general, fui implacable en el campo de batalla. Aún puedo ver las miradas horrorizadas de los miles de hombres que murieron bajo mi espada, mientras los hacía pedazos sin el más mínimo asomo de remordimiento —buscó la mirada de Hayate—. ¿Por qué iba alguien como tú a ayudar a alguien como yo?

Hayate recordó cómo Fate había acunado y consolado al niño, cómo había amenazado a Levy para evitar que le hiciese daño; y entonces supo por qué. Puede que en su pasado hubiese hecho cosas espantosas, pero no era un ser perverso. Podría haberla violado si hubiese querido. Y en lugar de hacerlo, ese hombre que apenas si había conocido un gesto amable, se había limitado a consolarla.  
No, a pesar de todos los crímenes que pudiera haber cometido en el pasado, había bondad en élla.

Fate había sido una mujer de su tiempo. Un general de la Antigüedad, forjado en el fragor de muchas batallas. Una mujer que se había criado en condiciones tan brutales que no podía acabar de imaginárselas.  
— ¿Y tu esposa? —preguntó Hayate.  
Un músculo comenzó a latirle en la mandíbula.  
— Le mentí, la traicioné y la engañé, y al final, la maté._****_

Hayate se tensó ante la inesperada confesión.  
— ¿Tú la mataste?  
— Puede que no fuese yo la que le quitara la vida, pero fui la responsable, después de todo. Si no… —su voz se desvaneció mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.  
— ¿Qué? —preguntó Hayate—. ¿Qué ocurrió?  
— Forcé mi destino, y el suyo. Y al final, las Parcas me castigaron.  
Hayate no pensaba quedarse así.  
— ¿Cómo murió?  
— Enloqueció cuando descubrió lo que le hice. Lo que Levy había hecho… —Fate enterró la cara entre las manos mientras los recuerdos lo asaltaban—. Fui una estúpida al creer que Levy podía conseguir que alguien me amara.

Hayate alargó el brazo y le pasó la mano por el rostro. Élla la miró. Estaba increíblemente hermosa allí sentada. La ternura de sus ojos no dejaba de sorprenderla. Ninguna mujer la había mirado nunca de ese modo.  
Ni siquiera Alicia. Siempre había faltado algo cuando su mujer lo miraba, o cuando lo acariciaba.

Su corazón, comprendió con un sobresalto. Hayate estaba en lo cierto. Era muy diferente cuando el corazón no estaba involucrado. Era algo muy sutil, pero siempre había percibido el vacío en las caricias de Alicia, en sus palabras; y eso había hecho que su alma ennegrecida sufriera aún más.

Súbitamente, Cupido se materializó junto a Nanoha y mirando a Fate con una tímida sonrisa.  
— Olvidé decirte algo.  
Fate dejó escapar un suspiro encolerizado.  
— No sé por qué tienes la costumbre de olvidarte de algo. Y, suele ocurrir, que ese algo es siempre lo más importante. ¿Qué has olvidado esta vez?

Levy no fue capaz de enfrentar la mirada de su pequeña hermana.  
— Como muy bien sabes, estás condenada a, digámoslo así, sentirte forzado a complacer a la mujer que te invoque.  
Fate lanzó una rápida mirada a Hayate y su miembro se tensó malévolamente en respuesta.  
— Soy muy consciente de ese hecho.  
— ¿Pero eres consciente de que con cada día que pase sin poseerla, tu cordura irá desapareciendo? Para cuando el mes esté llegando a su fin, serás una loca desesperada por la falta de sexo y la única forma de sanarte será ceder a tus deseos. Si no lo haces, mi pequeña y adorada hermanita sufrirás una agonía tan dolorosa que el castigo de Prometeo a tu lado parecerá una estancia en los Campos Elíseos.  
Nanoha jadeó.  
— ¿Prometeo no es el dios que supuestamente entregó el fuego a la humanidad? —preguntó Hayate.  
— Sí —respondió Levy.  
Hayate miró nerviosa a Fate.  
— ¿El que fue encadenado a una roca y condenado a que todos los días un águila se comiese sus entrañas?  
— Y a que cada noche se recuperara para que el pájaro pudiera seguir comiendo al día siguiente —acabó Fate en su lugar. Los dioses sabían cómo castigar a aquéllos que los fastidiaban.

Una ira amarga se extendió por sus venas mientras observaba a Levy.  
— Te odio.  
Levy tan solo asintió.  
— Lo sé. Ojalá no hubiese hecho nunca lo que me pediste. Lo siento mucho. Lo creas o no, mami y yo estamos muy arrepentidos.

Con las emociones revueltas, Fate no fue capaz de decir nada. Desolado, lo único que veía era el rostro de Alicia en su mente, y la visión le hacía encogerse de dolor.  
Una cosa era que su familia lo castigara a élla, pero nunca deberían haber tocado a los que eran inocentes.

Hayate depositó una cajita en la mesa, frente a élla.  
— Si no quieres abandonar la esperanza, vas a necesitar esto.  
— Cuídate de los regalos de los dioses —dijo Fate amargamente, mientras abría la caja para encontrar dos pares de grilletes de plata y un juego de diminutas llaves, colocadas sobre un lecho de satén azul oscuro. Al instante reconoció el intrincado estilo de su padrastro.  
— ¿Hefesto?  
Su hermano asintió.  
— Ni Zeus puede romperlas. Cuando sientas que pierdes el control, te aconsejo que te encadenes a algo realmente sólido y que te mantengas… —esperó un momento mientras miraba fijamente a Hayate— alejado de ella.

Fate tomó aire. Podría reírse ante la ironía, pero ni siquiera era capaz de reunir fuerzas. De una u otra manera, en cada invocación, siempre acababa encadenado a algo.  
— Eso es inhumano —balbució Hayate.  
Levy le dedicó una mirada feroz.  
— Nena, hazme caso; si no lo encadenas, lo lamentarás.  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? —preguntó Fate.

Él se encogió de hombros.  
— No lo sé. Depende mucho de ti y del autocontrol del que dispongas —espetó Levy—. Conociéndote, es bastante posible que ni siquiera las necesites.  
Fate cerró la caja. Podía ser muy fuerte, pero no tenía el optimismo de su hermano. Lo había perdido hacía mucho, lenta y dolorosamente.  
Levy le palmeó la espalda.  
— Buena suerte.

Fate no dijo nada mientras su hermano se alejaba. Miraba fijamente la caja mientras las palabras de Cupido resonaban en su cabeza. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los siglos, era a dejar que las Parcas se salieran con la suya.  
Era una estupidez pensar que tenía la oportunidad de ser libre. Era su penitencia y debía aceptarla. Era una esclava, y un esclava seguiría siendo.  
— ¿Fate? —le llamó Hayate—. ¿Qué te pasa?  
— No podemos hacerlo. Llévame a casa, Hayate. Llévame a Hayate y déjame que te haga el amor. Vamos a olvidarlo antes de que alguien, seguramente tú, salga herida.  
— Pero ésta es tu oportunidad de ser libre. Podría ser la única que tengas. ¿Has sido convocado antes por alguna mujer que llevara el nombre de Alejandro?  
— No.  
— Entonces, debemos hacerlo.  
— No lo entiendes —le dijo entre dientes—. Si lo que Levy dice es cierto, para cuando llegue esa noche, no seré yo mismo.  
— ¿Y quién serás?  
— Un monstruo.  
Hayate le miró con escepticismo.  
— No creo que pudieras serlo.  
Él la observó, furioso.  
— Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Cuando la locura de los dioses se abate sobre alguien, no hay manera de encontrar ayuda, ni esperanza de hallarla —el estómago se le contrajo con un nudo—. No deberías haberme convocado, Hayate —concluyó, alargando el brazo para coger su vaso.  
— ¿Te has parado a pensar que quizás todo esto estaba predestinado? —preguntó ella súbitamente—. Quizás fui yo la que te invocó porque estaba dispuesto que yo te liberara.  
Fate contempló a Nanoha a través de la mesa.  
— Me convocaste porque Nanoha te engañó. Lo único que quería era que tuvieras unas cuantas noches placenteras para que pudieras olvidarlo todo y buscases a un hombre decente, sin temor a que pudiera hacerte daño.  
— Pero es posible que…  
— No hay peros que valgan, Hayate. No estaba predestinada.

Ella bajó la mirada hasta su muñeca. Acercó la mano y acarició la inscripción en griego que ascendía por la cara interna del brazo.  
— ¡Qué bonito! —exclamó—. ¿Es un tatuaje?  
— No.  
— ¿Y qué es? —insistió.  
— Príapo lo grabó a fuego —respondió él, ignorando la pregunta.  
Nanoha se incorporó un poco y le echó un vistazo.  
— Dice: «Maldita seas por toda la eternidad y más allá».  
Hayate dejó la mano sobre la inscripción y miró a Fate los ojos.  
— No puedo imaginar todo lo que has debido sufrir durante tanto tiempo. Y más me cuesta entender que fuese tu propio hermano quien te hiciese algo así.  
— Como dijo Levy, sabía que no debía tocar a una de las vírgenes de Príapo.  
— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces?  
— Porque fui una estúpida.

Hayate rechinó los dientes; tenía unas ganas horribles de estrangularlo. ¿Por qué nunca contestaba a lo que se le preguntaba?  
— ¿Y qué te hizo…?  
— No me apetece hablar del tema —le espetó.  
Ella le soltó el brazo.  
— ¿Alguna vez has dejado que alguien se te acerque, Fate? Apuesto a que siempre has sido una de esos tipos que no abren su corazón porque no confían en nadie. Uno de ésos que preferirían que les cortasen la lengua antes de que alguien descubriera que no son seres insensibles, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Te comportaste así con Alicia?  
Fate apartó la mirada mientras los recuerdos le embargaban.  
Recuerdos de una infancia plagada de hambre y privaciones.  
Recuerdos de noches agónicas deseando…  
— Sí —respondió sencillamente—. Siempre estuve sola.  
Hayate sufría por élla. Pero no podía permitir que se conformara.

De algún modo tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta su corazón. De animarla a que luchara por romper la maldición.  
Debía haber algún modo de hacerle luchar.  
Y en ese momento juró encontrarlo._****_

Fate y Hayate ayudaron a Nanoha a desmontar el puestecillo ambulante y a guardarlo todo en el jeep, antes de regresar a casa sorteando el tráfico típico de un viernes por la noche.  
— Has estado muy callada —le dijo ella mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo.

Observó cómo la mirada de Fate seguía el movimiento de los automóviles que pasaban junto a ellos. Parecía perdido, como alguien que se debatiera en el límite entre la fantasía y la realidad.  
— No sé qué decir —respondió tras una breve pausa.  
— Dime cómo te sientes.  
— ¿Sobre qué?  
Hayate se rió.  
— Definitivamente, eres una mujer—le dijo—. ¿Sabes? Las sesiones con las muejres son las más difíciles. Llegan y pagan ciento veinticinco dólares para no decir prácticamente nada. Jamás lograré entenderlo.

Fate bajó la vista hasta su regazo, y ella observó el modo en que acariciaba distraídamente su anillo con el pulgar.  
— Dijiste que eras una sexóloga, ¿qué es eso exactamente?  
El semáforo se puso en verde y se internaron de nuevo en el tráfico.  
— Tú y yo estamos en el mismo negocio, más o menos. Ayudo a las personas que tienen problemas con sus parejas. Mujeres que tienen miedo de tener relaciones íntimas con los hombres, o mujeres a las que les gustan los hombres un poco más de la cuenta.  
— ¿Ninfómanas?  
Hayate asintió.  
— He conocido a unas cuantas.  
— Apuesto a que sí.  
— ¿Y los hombres? —preguntó élla.  
— No son fáciles de ayudar. Como ya te he dicho, no suelen hablar mucho. Tengo un par de pacientes que sufren de miedo escénico…  
— ¿Y eso qué es?  
— Algo que estoy completamente segura que tú no padecerías jamás —le contestó, pensando en la continua y arrogante persecución a la que élla le sometía. Se aclaró la garganta y se lo explicó—. Son hombres que tienen miedo de que sus compañeras se rían de ellos cuando están en la cama.  
— ¡Ah!  
— También tengo un par que abusan verbalmente de sus parejas, y otros dos que quieren cambiarse de sexo…  
— ¿Se puede hacer eso? —preguntó Fate, totalmente pasmada.  
— ¡Claro! —respondió Hayate con un gesto de la mano—. Te sorprendería saber de lo que son capaces los médicos hoy en día.

Tomó una curva y se adentraron en su vecindario.  
Fate permaneció callada tanto rato que estaba a punto de enseñarle lo que era la radio cuando, de repente, élla preguntó:  
— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarlos?  
— No lo sé —le respondió con franqueza—. Supongo que se remonta a mi infancia, una época de muchas inseguridades para mí. Mis padres me querían mucho, pero no sabía relacionarme con otros niños. Mi padre era profesor de historia y mi madre ama de casa…  
— ¿Qué es un ama de casa?  
— Una mujer que se queda en casa y hace las cosas típicas de las madres. En el fondo, nunca me trataron como a una niña, por eso, cuando estaba cerca de otros niños, no sabía cómo comportarme. Ni qué decir. Me asustaba tanto que me ponía a temblar. Finalmente, mi padre comenzó a llevarme a un psicólogo y, después de un tiempo, mejoré bastante.  
— Excepto con los hombres.  
— Ésa es una historia totalmente diferente —le dijo, suspirando—. De adolescente era una chica desgarbada, y los chicos del instituto no se acercaban a mí, a menos que quisieran burlarse.  
— ¿Burlarse de ti?, ¿por qué?  
Hayate se encogió de hombros con un gesto indiferente. Por lo menos, esos viejos recuerdos habían dejado de molestarla. Finalmente los había superado.  
— Porque estaba plana, tenía orejas de soplillo y un montón de pecas.  
— ¿Que estabas plana?  
— No tenía pecho.

Hayate hubiese jurado que podía sentir el calor que desprendía la mirada de Fate mientras inspeccionaba sus pechos.  
Mirándola de reojo, confirmó sus sospechas. De hecho, la estaba observando como si se hubiese quitado la camisa y estuviera en mitad de…  
— Tus pechos son muy bonitos.  
— Gracias —le respondió con torpeza, aunque curiosamente se sentía halagada por un cumplido tan poco convencional—. ¿Y tú?  
— Yo tengo pechos pero...  
Lo dijo con un tono tan inexpresivo y serio que Hayate no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.  
— No era eso a lo que me refería, y lo sabes muy bien. ¿Cómo fue tu adolescencia?  
— Ya te lo he dicho.  
Ella le miró furiosa.  
— En serio.  
— En serio, luchaba, comía, bebía, me acostaba con mujeres y me bañaba. Normalmente, en ese orden.  
— Todavía tenemos problemas con esto de la falta de confianza, ¿no? —preguntó ella de forma retórica.  
Asumiendo su papel de psicóloga, cambió a un tema que a élla le resultara más fácil.  
— ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué sentiste la primera vez que participaste en una batalla?  
— No sentí nada.  
— ¿No estabas asustado?  
— ¿De qué?  
— De morir, o de que te hirieran.  
— No.

La sinceridad de su sencilla respuesta consiguió desconcertarla.  
— ¿Y cómo es que no tenías miedo?  
— No tienes miedo a morir cuando no tienes nada por lo que seguir viviendo.  
Impresionada por sus palabras, Hayate tomó el camino de entrada a su casa.  
Decidiendo que sería mejor dejar un tema tan serio por el momento, bajó del coche y abrió el maletero.

Fate cogió las bolsas y la siguió hasta la casa.  
Se dirigieron a la planta alta. Hayate sacó sus cómodos vaqueros del vestidor e hizo sitio en los cajones para poder guardar la ropa nueva de Fate.  
— Veamos —dijo, arrugando las bolsas vacías para arrojarlas a la papelera de mimbre, colocada junto al armario—. Es viernes por la noche. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Te apetece una noche tranquila o prefieres dar una vuelta por la ciudad?

Su hambrienta mirada la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo que ardiera al instante.  
— Ya conoces mi respuesta.  
— Vale. Un voto a favor de arrojarse al cuello de la doctora, y otro en contra. ¿Alguna otra alternativa?  
— ¿Qué tal una noche tranquila en casa, entonces?  
— De acuerdo —respondió Hayate, mientras se acercaba a la mesita de noche para coger el teléfono—. Déjame que compruebe los mensajes y después prepararemos la cena.  
Fate siguió colocando su ropa, mientras ella llamaba al servicio de contestador y hablaba con ellos.

Acababa de doblar la última prenda cuando percibió una nota de alarma en la voz de Hayate.  
— ¿Dijo qué quería?  
Fate se giró para poder observarla. Tenía los ojos ligeramente dilatados, y sujetaba el teléfono con demasiada fuerza.  
— ¿Por qué le dio mi número de teléfono? —preguntó enfadada—. Mis pacientes jamás deben saber mi número privado. ¿Puedo hablar con su superior?  
Fate se acercó a ella.  
— ¿Algo va mal?  
Hayate alzó la mano, indicándole que permaneciera en silencio para poder escuchar lo que la otra persona le estaba diciendo.  
— Muy bien —dijo tras una larga espera—. Tendré que cambiar el número de nuevo. Gracias —colgó el teléfono, frunciendo el ceño por la preocupación.  
— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó élla.  
Hayate resopló irritada mientras se frotaba el cuello.  
— La compañía acaba de contratar a esta chica y, como es nueva, le dio mi número privado a uno de mis pacientes.

Hablaba tan rápido que a Fate le costaba trabajo seguirla.  
— Bueno, en realidad, no es mi paciente —prosiguió sin detenerse—. Jamás habría aceptado a un hombre así, pero shamal, la doctora Wolkenritter, no es tan selectiva. La semana pasada tuvo que marcharse de la ciudad a toda prisa, por una emergencia familiar. Así es que Shamal y yo tuvimos que repartirnos sus pacientes para atenderlos mientras ella está fuera.

Aún así, no quise quedarme con este hombre tan horripilante, pero Shamal no pasa consulta los viernes, y él tiene que acudir los miércoles y los viernes debido al régimen de libertad condicional.  
Hayate lo miró con el pánico reflejado en sus pálidos ojos azules.  
— Pero yo no quise atenderlo, y el supervisor de su caso me juró que no habría ningún problema. Dijo que el tipo no representaba una amenaza para nadie.

Fate sentía que le palpitaba la cabeza por la cantidad de información que Hayate estaba soltando, y que élla era incapaz de comprender en su mayor parte.  
— ¿Eso es un problema?  
— Es un poquito espeluznante —dijo con las manos temblorosas—. Es un acosador. Acaban de darle el alta de un hospital psiquiátrico.  
— ¿Un acosador? ¿Un hospital psiquiátrico? ¿Qué es eso?

Al escuchar la explicación, Fate no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta.  
— ¿Permiten que estas personas se muevan a su antojo?  
— Bueno, sí. La idea es ayudarlos.

Fate estaba horrorizada. ¿Qué clase de mundo era ése en el que los hombres se negaban a proteger a sus mujeres y niños de la depravación?  
— En mi época, no permitíamos que personas así se acercaran a nuestras familias. Nos asegurábamos de que no andaran sueltos por nuestras calles.  
— ¡Bienvenido al siglo veintiuno! —exclamó Hayate con amargura—. Aquí hacemos las cosas de un modo… distinto.

Fate movió la cabeza, ensimismada, mientras pensaba en todas las cosas de ésta época que le resultaban extrañas. No podía entender a esta gente, ni su modo de vida.  
— No encajo en este mundo —masculló.  
— Fate…

Se alejó cuando vio que Hayate se acercaba a élla.  
— Hayate, sabes que es así. Supongamos que rompemos la maldición; ¿de qué me va a servir? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí? No puedo leer tu idioma, no sé conducir y no tengo posibilidades de trabajar. Hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendo. Me siento perdida…  
Ella se estremeció ante la evidente angustia que Fate intentaba ocultar con todas sus fuerzas.  
— Sólo estás un poco agobiada. Pero lo haremos pasito a pasito. Te enseñaré a conducir y a leer. Y con respecto al trabajo… sé que eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas.  
— ¿Como qué?  
— No lo sé. Además de ser un soldado, ¿a qué otra cosa te dedicabas en Macedonia?  
— Era un general, Hayate. Lo único que sé hacer es dirigir a un antiguo ejército en una batalla. Nada más.  
Hayate tomó su cara entre las manos y lo miró con dureza.  
— No te atrevas a abandonar ahora. Me has dicho que no tenías miedo a luchar, ¿cómo puedes asustarte por esto?  
— No lo sé, pero me asusta.

Algo extraño ocurrió entonces; Hayate percibió que Fate le había permitido acercarse. No de forma muy íntima, pero por la expresión de su rostro se daba cuenta de que estaba admitiendo su vulnerabilidad ante ella. Y, en el fondo, sabía que no era el tipo de mujer que admite fácilmente ese hecho.  
— Yo te ayudaré.

La duda que reflejaban los ojos rojizos hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Porque somos amigas —le respondió con ternura, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar—. ¿No fue eso lo que le dijiste a Levy?  
— Ya escuchaste su respuesta. No tengo amigos.  
— Ahora sí.

.

.

_**Que les parecio =_= este corto capitulo xD…  
aahm no se que mas decir**_

Hasta la próxima! 


	9. Chapter 9

_**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores-creadores…**_

Un amante de ensueño

cap. 8 

Ella se inclinó y la besó en la frente, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para darle un fuerte abrazo. El cálido aroma de Fate la inundó mientras escuchaba cómo el corazón de Fate latía frenéticamente bajo su mejilla rodeada por los brazos fuertes pero a la vez suaves. Fue un gesto tan tierno que a Hayate le llegó al alma.  
— De acuerdo, Hayate —le dijo en voz baja—. Lo intentaremos. Pero prométeme que no dejarás que te haga daño.  
Ella lo miró ceñuda.  
— Estoy hablando en serio. Una vez que me pongas los grilletes, no me sueltes bajo ninguna circunstancia. Júralo.  
— Pero…  
— ¡Júralo! —insistió ella con brusquedad.  
— Muy bien. Si no puedes controlarte, no te liberaré. Pero yo también quiero que me prometas una cosa.  
Ella se apartó un poco y la miró con escepticismo. No obstante, siguió abrazándola.  
— ¿Qué?  
Hayate apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y sintió cómo la piel de Fate se erizaba bajo su contacto. Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, con una de las expresiones más tiernas que ella había visto nunca.  
— Prométeme que no vas a desistir —le dijo—, que vas a intentar acabar con la maldición.  
La miró con una sonrisa extraña.  
— Está bien. Lo intentaré.  
— Y lo lograrás.  
Fate sonrió al escuchar su comentario.  
— Tienes el optimismo de una niña.  
Hayate le devolvió la sonrisa.  
— Como Peter Pan.  
— ¿Peter qué?  
Ella se alejó de sus brazos de mala gana. Tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó hasta la puerta del dormitorio.  
— Acompáñame, esclava macedonia solo mía, y te contaré quiénes son Peter Pan y los Niños Perdidos.

— Entonces, ¿ese chico nunca se hizo mayor? —preguntó Fate mientras preparaban la cena.  
Hayate estaba muy sorprendida, ya que ella no se había quejado cuando le pidió que se encargara de la ensalada. Parecía bastante acostumbrada a usar cuchillos para cortar comida.  
Sin muchas ganas de investigar aquella pequeña peculiaridad, se concentró en la salsa para los tallarines.  
— No. Regresó a la isla con Campanilla.  
— Interesante.  
Hayate metió una cuchara en la salsa y, poniendo una mano debajo para que no goteara, se la acercó a Fate para que la probase, después de haberla enfriado.  
— Dime qué te parece.  
Ella tan solo se inclinó, abrió la boca y dejó que Hayate le diera a probar la salsa.  
Ella observó cómo la saboreaba.  
— Está deliciosa.  
— ¿Demasiada sal quizás?  
— No, está perfecta.  
Ella sonrió alegremente.  
— Ten —le dijo ella, ofreciéndole un trozo de queso.  
Hayate abrió la boca, pero ella no se lo dio; aprovechándose de las circunstancias, se adueñó de sus labios para besarla a conciencia.  
¡Cielo santo! Una lengua con tal capacidad de movimiento debería ser inmortalizada con un monumento, o encontrar el modo de conservarla para la posteridad. Semejante tesoro no podía desaparecer. Y esos labios…  
Mmm, Hayate no quería pararse a pensar en esos deliciosos labios y en lo que eran capaces de hacer.

Fate la sujetó por la cintura apretándola contra sus caderas, justo sobre el lugar donde su miembro se tensaba bajo los vaqueros. ¡Por amor de Dios!, esta mujer estaba maravillosamente dotada y Hayate comenzó a temblar ante la idea de que desplegara todos sus encantos sexuales para ella.  
¿Sería capaz de sobrevivir a algo así?  
Sentía cómo Fate se tensaba y cómo su respiración comenzaba a alterarse. Estaba dejándose arrastrar por la pasión, y Hayate empezaba a temer que, si no lo detenía en ese momento, ninguna de las dos iba a ser capaz de parar después.

Aunque no le apetecía nada separarse de ella, dio un paso atrás, deshaciendo el tórrido abrazo.  
— Fate, compórtate.  
Jadeando, observó la lucha que sostenía consigo mismo mientras la devoraba con los ojos.  
— Sería mucho más sencillo comportarse si no fueses tan jodidamente deseable.  
El comentario fue tan inesperado que ella se rio con ganas.  
— Lo siento —le dijo, captando el gesto irritado de Fate—. Al contrario de lo que te ocurre a ti, yo no estoy acostumbrada a que me digan cosas como ésa. El mayor cumplido que me han hecho nunca, fue el de un chico llamado Yuuno Scrya. El día de la graduación, vino a recogerme a casa, me miró de arriba abajo y dijo: « ¡Joder!, te has arreglado más de lo que esperaba».  
Fate tan solo resopló.  
— Me preocupan los hombres de esta época, Hayate. Todos parecen ser unos completos imbéciles.  
Riéndose de nuevo, ella le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y se acercó a la olla para sacar la pasta del agua antes de que se pasara.  
Mientras echaba los tallarines en el escurridor, se acordó del pan.  
— ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo a las baguettes?  
Fate se acercó al horno y se inclinó, ofreciéndole a Hayate una suculenta visión de su parte trasera. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras se esforzaba por no acercarse y pasar la mano por ese firme y prieto trasero.  
— Están a punto de quemarse.  
— ¡Ay, mierda! ¿Puedes sacarlas? —le preguntó, intentando no derramar el agua que estaba hirviendo.  
— Claro —Fate cogió el trapo de la encimera, y comenzó a sacar el pan. De repente, soltó un juramento que llamó la atención de Hayate.  
Ella se giró y vio que el trapo estaba ardiendo.  
— ¡Allí! —exclamó, quitándose de en medio—. Échalo al fregadero.  
Ella lo hizo, pero al pasar por su lado, le rozó la mano con el trapo y Hayate siseó de dolor.  
— ¿Te he quemado? —le preguntó.  
— Un poco.

Fate hizo una mueca al cogerle la mano para examinarle la quemadura.  
— Lo siento —le dijo, un momento antes de llevarse el dedo de Hayate a la boca.  
Atónita, no fue capaz de moverse mientras Fate pasaba la lengua por la sensibilizada piel de su dedo. A pesar de la quemazón de la herida, la sensación era muy agradable. Muy, muy agradable.  
— Eso no le viene bien a la quemadura —susurró.

Con el dedo aún en la boca, Fate le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y alargó el brazo para abrir el grifo, que estaba a su espalda. Hizo un círculo completo con la lengua alrededor del dedo una vez más antes de abrir la boca y colocarlo bajo el chorro de agua fría.  
Sosteniéndole el brazo para que el agua aliviara el escozor de la quemadura, se acercó a la planta de aloe, que estaba en alféizar de la ventana, y cortó un trozo.  
— ¿Conoces las propiedades del aloe? —le preguntó ella.  
— Sus propiedades curativas se conocían mucho antes de que yo naciera —respondió él.  
Cuando frotó el dedo con la viscosa savia de la planta, Hayate sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.  
— ¿Te sientes mejor?  
Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
Con la ternura y el deseo reflejados en los ojos, Fate contempló sus labios como si aún pudiese percibir su sabor.  
— Creo que, a partir de ahora, dejaré que seas tú la que se encargue del horno —le dijo.  
— Probablemente sea lo mejor.  
Hayate se apartó de ella y sacó las baguettes, que aún eran comestibles.  
Sirvió los platos y precedió a Fate hasta la sala de estar, donde se sentaron a comer en el suelo, delante del sofá, mientras veían Matrix.  
— Me encanta esta película —dijo ella cuando empezaba la película.  
Fate colocó el plato sobre la mesita de café y se acercó a Hayate.  
— ¿Siempre comes en el suelo? —le preguntó antes de llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca.  
Fascinada por la armonía de sus movimientos, Hayate observó atentamente cómo la mandíbula de Fate se tensaba al masticar.  
¿No había ninguna parte de su cuerpo por la que no se le hiciese la boca agua? Comenzaba a entender por qué el resto de sus invocadoras lo habían utilizado.  
La idea de mantenerlo encerrado en una habitación durante un mes estaba empezando a resultarle muy tentadora.  
Y además tenían aquellos grilletes…  
— Bueno —dijo alejando su mente de aquella maravillosa y bronceada piel, y de lo bien que se vería si Fate estuviese totalmente desnuda y desparramada sobre su colchón—, está la mesa del comedor, pero puesto que la mayoría de las noches estoy sola, prefiero tomarme un tazón de sopa en el sofá.

Fate giró de forma magistral el tenedor sobre la cuchara, hasta que los tallarines estuvieron perfectamente enrollados.  
— Necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti —le dijo antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.  
Hayate se encogió de hombros.  
— Yo me cuido sola.  
— No es lo mismo.  
Hayate la miró ceñuda. Había algo en su voz que le indicaba que no lo decía desde el punto de vista machista. Fate hablaba desde el corazón y basándose en su propia experiencia.  
— Supongo que todos necesitamos alguien que nos cuide, ¿verdad? —susurró ella.

Ella giró la cabeza para ver la televisión, pero no antes de que Hayate captara el destello del deseo en sus ojos. Ella la observó mientras permanecía unos minutos atenta a la película. Aun distraído, comía de forma impecable. Hayate estaba toda cubierta de manchas de salsa, y ella ni siquiera había dejado caer una sola gota.  
— Enséñame cómo haces eso —le dijo.  
Fate la miró con curiosidad.  
— ¿El qué?  
— Lo que haces con la cuchara. Me estás poniendo de los nervios. No consigo que mis tallarines acaben enrollados en el tenedor; se quedan todos sueltos y me pongo perdida.  
— Claro, y no queremos que nos rodeen un montón de tallarines gigantes que lo dejen todo hecho un asco, ¿verdad?  
Hayate se rio porque sabía que no hablaba precisamente de los tallarines.  
— A ver, ¿cómo lo haces?  
Fate tomó un sorbo de vino y dejó la copa a un lado.  
— Veamos, así me resultará más fácil enseñártelo.  
Y se deslizó entre el sofá y Hayate.  
— Fate… —le advirtió ella.  
— Sólo voy a enseñarte lo que quieres.  
— Hum… —exclamó dubitativa. De todos modos, no podía evitar sentir su proximidad le calara hasta los huesos, hasta el alma. La calidez del pecho de Fate se extendió por su espalda cuando la rodeó con sus maravillosos brazos.

Al sentarse tras ella, Fate dobló las rodillas, de modo que quedaron a cada lado de su cuerpo y cuando se inclinó hacia delante, Hayate notó su erección presionándole en la cadera. Esta vez no se sorprendió. Curiosamente, estaba empezando a acostumbrase.  
Sentía el poder y la fuerza de Fate mientras su cuerpo fibroso y esbelto se acomodaba tras ella, dejándola sin aliento y muy insegura.  
Unos sentimientos extraños e intensos comenzaron a extenderse en su interior, jamás le había ocurrido algo así. ¿Qué tenía Fate que le hacía sentirse tan protegida y feliz?  
Si se trataba de la maldición, deberían cambiarle el nombre, porque no había nada malévolo en las sensaciones que la embargaban.  
— Muy bien —le dijo Fate, y su aliento le rozó la oreja haciendo que una descarga eléctrica la traspasara. Al instante, le cogió las manos y los dos juntos sostuvieron los cubiertos.  
Cerró los ojos, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma a flores que desprendía el cabello de Hayate. Estaba empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad para concentrarse en la tarea de enseñarle a comer tallarines, y olvidarse de lo mucho que deseaba hacerle el amor.

Ella deslizó provocativamente los dedos entre los suyos, intensificando de ese modo las sensaciones que su piel cálida y suave producían en Fate. Un nuevo tipo de desesperación se adueñó de ella. Una que no era capaz de nombrar. Sabía lo que quería de ella, y no se trataba sólo de su cuerpo.  
Pero no se atrevía a pensar en eso.  
No se atrevía a tener esperanzas.  
Hayate simplemente no estaba a su alcance. Su corazón se lo decía, y su alma. Ni todo el anhelo del mundo podría cambiar un hecho esencial: no se merecía una mujer como ella.  
Jamás lo había merecido…  
Abrió los ojos y le mostró el modo de usar la cuchara para ayudarse a enrollar los tallarines en el tenedor.  
— ¿Ves? —murmuró, acercándole el tenedor a los labios—. Es sencillo.  
Ella abrió la boca y Fate introdujo con cuidado el tenedor. Mientras lo sacaba, deslizándolo entre sus labios, sintió que experimentaba una nueva forma de tortura.  
El corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético y salvaje, y su sentido común le decía que se alejara de ella.  
Pero no podía. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin compañía. Tanto tiempo sin tener un amigo…  
No podía dejarla ahora. No sabía cómo hacerlo.  
Así que siguió dándole de comer.  
Hayate se reclinó entre sus brazos. Apartó las manos de las suyas y dejó que ella tomara el control. Mientras masticaba los tallarines, cogió un trozo de pan y se lo ofreció a Fate. Ella le mordisqueó los dedos al ponérselo en la boca.  
Hayate sonrió y le acarició el mentón mientras masticaba. ¡Uf! La forma en que se tensaba ese músculo bajo su mano… le encantaba cómo se movía su cuerpo, cómo se relajaban y se contraían sus músculos, por muy pequeño que fuese el esfuerzo.  
Una mujer jamás podría cansarse de mirarlo.  
Tomó un sorbo de vino y, mientras tanto, Fate le robó unos cuantos tallarines.  
— ¡Oye, tú! —le dijo bromeando—. Eso es mío.  
Sus celestiales ojos rojos resplandecieron al sonreír, y le ofreció de nuevo el tenedor para que siguiera comiendo.  
Mientras masticaba, Hayate le acercó la copa de vino a los labios.  
Desafortunadamente, no calculó bien y la alejó demasiado pronto, con lo que el vino se derramó por su barbilla y cayó sobre la camisa.  
— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó, limpiándole la barbilla con los dedos. Su incipiente barba le raspaba la piel—. ¡Jesús! ¡La que he formado!  
A ella no pareció molestarle en absoluto. Le cogió la mano y se dedicó a lamer el vino que caía por sus dedos.  
Hayate dejó escapar un gemido. Fate le lamía los dedos y los mordisqueaba con mucha suavidad, y ella se estremecía de la cabeza a los pies.  
Uno a uno, los fue limpiando meticulosamente. Y cuando acabó, le alzó la barbilla y capturó sus labios.  
Pero no fue el beso exigente y fiero al que ella estaba acostumbrada. El que utilizaba para seducirla y devorarla.  
Éste fue suave y tranquilo. Tierno. Los labios de Fate eran delicados pero exigentes.  
Entonces se alejó.  
— ¿Aún tienes hambre? —le preguntó.  
— Sí —balbució Hayate, sin referirse a la comida, sino a los apetitos que su cuerpo estaba experimentando junto a ella.  
Fate le ofreció más tallarines.

Cuando ella le acercó la copa nuevamente para calmar su sed, Fate le cubrió la mano con la suya mientras la observaba con ojos risueños.  
Así siguieron, dándose de comer y deleitándose en su mutua compañía, hasta el final de la película. Fate pareció muy interesado en las luchas finales.  
— sus armas son fascinantes —comentó.  
— Supongo que para un general deben serlo.  
Ella la miró de reojo y siguió atento a la película.  
— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Matrix?  
— Las alegorías.  
Ella asintió.  
— Tiene influencias de Platón.  
— ¿Conoces a Platón? —le preguntó sorprendida.  
— Lo estudié cuando era joven.  
— ¿En serio?  
No pareció divertido por la conversación.  
— Se las arreglaban para enseñarnos unas cuantas cosas entre paliza y paliza.  
— No estás hablando en serio, verdad, Fate.  
— Ya.  
Una vez acabó la película, la ayudó a recoger la cocina.  
Cuando ella cargaba el lavavajillas, sonó el teléfono.  
— No tardaré nada —le dijo mientras corría hacia la salita para contestar.  
— Hayate, ¿eres tú?  
Se quedó helada al escuchar la voz de Lety Lowran.  
— Hola, señora Lowran —lo saludó fríamente.  
En ese momento, habría matado a Nanoha por marcharse de la ciudad.  
Tan sólo había tenido una sesión con Griffit Lowran , el miércoles, pero había sido suficiente para hacer que deseara contratar a un detective privado que buscase a Nanoha y la trajera de vuelta.  
El tipo le daba escalofríos.  
— ¿Dónde estuviste hoy, Hayate? No estarás enferma, ¿verdad? Podría llevarte…  
— ¿No le cambió Rein su cita?  
— Sí, pero estaba pensando que podíam…  
— Mire, señora Lowran, no atiendo a mis pacientes en casa. Le veré a la hora de su sesión. ¿De acuerdo?  
La línea se quedó en silencio.  
— ¿Hayate?  
Ella saltó y chilló al escuchar la voz de Fate a su espalda.  
Ella la observaba con curiosidad, con una expresión que muy bien podría haber encontrado divertida si no hubiese estado tan aterrorizada.  
— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella.  
— Sí, lo siento —dijo, colgando el teléfono—. Era ese paciente del que te hablé. Griffit Lowran. Me saca de quicio.  
— ¿Qué?  
— Que me pone muy nerviosa —por primera vez, agradecía muchísimo la presencia de Fate. De no estar ella, se habría ido a casa de Nanoha y Chrono en busca de su hospitalidad durante el fin de semana—. Venga —le dijo mientras apagaba la luz de la cocina—. ¿Nos vamos arriba y empiezo a enseñarte a leer?  
Fate negó con la cabeza.  
— No abandonas, ¿verdad?  
— No.  
— Muy bien —le respondió, siguiéndola escaleras arriba—. Acepto que me des clases si te pones la negligé roj…  
— No, no y no —dijo ella, deteniéndose en mitad de la escalera y girándose para mirarla—. Me temo que eso no va a ser posible.  
Ella se acercó y acarició el pelo que le caía sobre el hombro.  
— ¿No sabes que necesito una musa que me anime a aprender? ¿Y qué mejor musa que tú vestida con…?  
Hayate le colocó los dedos sobre los labios para impedir que siguiera hablando.  
— Si me pongo eso, dudo mucho que vayas a aprender algo que no sepas ya.  
Ella le mordisqueó los dedos.  
— Prometo comportarme bien.  
Sabiendo que era una idea pésima, dejó que la convenciera.  
— Será mejor que te comportes —le advirtió, mirándole por encima del hombro mientras acababa de subir los escalones.  
Hayate entró en el enorme vestidor que su padre había convertido en biblioteca años atrás, y rebuscó en los estantes hasta encontrar su viejo cuento de Peter Pan.  
Fate rebuscó en sus cajones hasta encontrar el deplorable atuendo.  
Intercambiaron objetos en el centro de la habitación. Hayate corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y se cambió de ropa pero, tan pronto como se contempló en el espejo, con la diáfana prenda roja, fue incapaz de moverse. ¡Puaj! Si Fate la veía con esas pintas saldría dando alaridos de la habitación.

Incapaz de soportar la humillación de verla decepcionada por su cuerpo, se quitó la negligé y se puso su sencilla camisola rosa. Se envolvió en su grueso albornoz antes de regresar a la habitación.  
Fate meneó la cabeza.  
— ¿Por qué te has puesto eso?  
— Mira, no soy idiota. No tengo el tipo de cuerpo que hace que los hombres babeen.  
— ¿Qué estás intentando decirme?, ¿que eres un hombre?  
Ella frunció el ceño ante su lógica.  
— No.  
— ¿Entonces cómo sabes que tu cuerpo no despierta el deseo de un hombre?  
— Porque no soy ciega. ¿Vale? Los hombres no babean por mí del mismo modo que las mujeres hacen contigo. ¡Maldita sea!, me considero afortunada cuando se dan cuenta de que soy una mujer.  
— Hayate —masculló, levantándose. Se puso en pie y se detuvo a los pies de la cama—. Ven aquí —le ordenó.  
Ella obedeció.  
Fate la colocó exactamente enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero.  
— ¿Qué ves? —le preguntó.  
— A ti.  
Ella sonrió.  
Inclinándose, apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Hayate.  
— ¿Qué ves cuando te miras?  
— Veo a alguien que necesita perder de seis a nueve kilos y comprarse un cargamento de crema anti manchas para hacer desaparecer las pecas.  
A ella no pareció hacerle gracia.  
Le pasó las manos por la cintura, hasta la parte delantera del albornoz, donde descansaba el nudo del cinturón.  
— Déjame que te diga lo que yo veo —ronroneó justo sobre su oreja, mientras colocaba las manos sobre el cinturón, sin abrirlo—. Veo un hermoso cabello, hermoso y color café como el chocolate. Suave y abundante. Tienes el cabello ideal para que caiga en cascada sobre el vientre desnudo de un hombre en este caso el mío :3 para enterrar la cara en él y aspirar su aroma.  
Hayate empezó a temblar.  
— Tienes un rostro con forma de corazón, semejante al de un pequeño diablillo, con labios llenos y sensuales que piden a gritos ser besados. Y con respecto a tus pecas, son fascinantes. Añaden un toque juvenil a tu encanto que te hace única e irresistible.  
No sonaba tan mal dicho por ella.  
Le desabrochó el albornoz e hizo una mueca ante la visión de la camisola rosa. Abriéndolo del todo, siguió hablando.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —masculló, devorándola con los ojos.  
Antes de poder pensar siquiera en protestar, Fate le bajó el albornoz por los brazos y lo dejó caer al suelo, a sus pies. Volvió a apoyar la barbilla en su hombro mientras sus ojos la contemplaban a través del espejo.  
Le alzó la camisola.  
— F-Fate —dijo ella, cogiéndole la mano.  
Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo. Hayate no pudo moverse, ya que la pasión y la ternura que se reflejaban en los ojos de Fate la sumieron en un estado de trance.  
— Quiero verte, Hayate —le dijo en un tono que dejaba a las claras que no admitiría un no por respuesta.  
Antes de poder volver a pensar con claridad, ella le quitó la camisola y pasó sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su estómago.  
— Tus pechos no son pequeños —susurró, incorporándose tras ella—. Tienen el tamaño perfecto para la mano de alguien como yo —y para demostrar su afirmación, acercó las manos y los cubrió con ellas.  
— Fate —balbució Hayate con un gemido y el cuerpo abrasado—. Recuerda tu promesa.  
— Me estoy comportando bien —respondió ella con voz ronca.  
Apoyándose sobre sus pechos, Hayate observó sin aliento en el espejo cómo Fate dejaba sus pechos y le acariciaba las costillas, descendiendo hasta las caderas y una vez allí, metía las manos bajo el elástico de sus braguitas.  
— Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, Hayate —le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pubis.  
Por primera vez en toda su vida, lo creyó. Fate ele mordisqueó el cuello mientras sus manos jugueteaban con los rizos oscuros de su entrepierna.  
— Fate, por favor —lloriqueó, sabiendo que si no lo detenía ahora no sería capaz de hacerlo más tarde.  
— ¡Sah! —le dijo al oído—. Ya te tengo.  
Y, entonces, separó los tiernos pliegues de su cuerpo y acarició su sexo.  
Hayate gimió, consumida por la pasión. Fate capturó sus labios y la besó plena y profundamente.  
De forma instintiva, se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos para saborearlo mejor.  
La levantó del suelo, sin abandonar sus labios, mientras la llevaba hasta la cama. De algún modo, se las arregló para acomodarla sobre el colchón y tumbarse sobre ella sin dejar de besarla.  
Ciertamente tenía un gran talento.  
Y ¡uf!, Hayate se sentía arder con sus caricias. Con su aroma escandalosamente sensual. Con la sensación de su cuerpo tendido junto a ella. Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza mientras ella le separaba los muslos con las rodillas y se colocaba, aún vestida, sobre ella.  
Sentir su peso era algo maravilloso. Su cuerpo duro pero a la vez suave, mientras restregaba sus esbeltas caderas contra ella. Aun a través de los vaqueros, podía sentir su erección presionando sobre su entrepierna. Como si estuviesen atraídas por un imán, sus caderas se alzaron acompasándose al movimiento de Fate.  
— Eso es, Hayate —murmuró sobre sus labios, mientras seguía rozando su miembro hinchado contra ella, de un modo tan magistral que Hayate supo que ya habría llegado al clímax si estuviese dentro de ella—. Siente mis caricias. Siente mi deseo por ti, sólo por ti. No luches contra él.  
Hayate volvió a gemir cuando Fate abandonó sus labios y dejó un abrasador reguero de besos por su garganta, hasta llegar a sus pechos, que comenzó a succionar con suavidad.  
Hayate deliraba de placer mientras enterraba las manos en los rizos rubios de Fate.  
Ella atormentó implacablemente sus pechos con la lengua.  
Todo su cuerpo temblaba por el tremendo esfuerzo que le suponía mantenerse vestida. Quería introducirse en ella con tanta desesperación que su cordura se desvanecía poco a poco.  
Con cada envite de sus caderas contra las de Hayate, le daban ganas de gritar por la agonía del deseo insatisfecho. Era la tortura más deliciosa que jamás había experimentado.  
Y todo empeoró al sentir a Hayate deslizar las manos por su espalda, e introducirlas en sus bolsillos traseros para acercarla aún más, apretándolo con fuerza.  
Fate se estremeció ante la sensación.  
— ¡Sí, oh! —jadeaba Hayate cuando Fate aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.  
Fate sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Tenía que hundirse en ella. Y si no podía hacerlo de una manera, por todos los templos de Atenas que lo haría de otra.

Se apartó de ella y se movió hacia abajo, pasando los labios por su estómago y besándole las caderas mientras le quitaba las braguitas.  
Hayate temblaba de pies a cabeza al sentir el poder que ella ostentaba en ese momento.  
— Por favor —le suplicó, incapaz de soportarlo más.  
Le apartó los muslos con los codos. Hayate se lo permitió sin protestar. Colocó las manos bajo ella y le elevó las caderas hasta que le pasó las piernas por encima de sus hombros.  
Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par en el mismo instante en que Fate la tomó en la boca.  
Hayate enterró las manos en el cabello de Fate y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, siseando de placer ante las caricias tan íntimas que la lengua de Fate le prodigaba. Jamás había experimentado algo así. Una y otra vez, penetrándola con la lengua implacablemente, ella la lamía, la atormentaba, hurgaba en su interior hasta dejarla sin aliento, exhausta.  
Fate cerró los ojos y gruñó cuando probó su sabor. Y disfrutó de la sensación. Los murmullos de placer que escapaban de la garganta de Hayate resonaban en sus oídos. Percibía cómo ella reaccionaba ante cada caricia sensual de su lengua, cuidadosamente ejecutada. De hecho, sentía como le temblaban los muslos y las nalgas, como se estremecían contra sus hombros y sus mejillas.  
Hayate se retorcía de modo muy erótico en respuesta a sus caricias.  
Con la respiración entrecortada, Fate quiso mostrarle exactamente lo que se había estado perdiendo. Cuando saliera de la habitación esa noche, Hayate no volvería a encogerse de temor ante sus caricias.  
Ella gimoteó cuando movió la mano despacio para introducir el pulgar en su vagina, mientras continuaba lamiéndola.  
— ¡Fate! —jadeó con un involuntario estremecimiento de su cuerpo.  
Ella movió el dedo y la lengua aún más rápido, más profundo, aumentando la presión mientras giraba y giraba. Hayate sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas por el roce de la barbilla de Fate en sus muslos, en su sexo.  
Y, cuando pensaba que ya no podría soportarlo más, alcanzó el clímax de forma tan violenta que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por las continuas oleadas de placer.  
Pero Fate no se detuvo, siguió prodigándole caricias hasta que tuvo otro nuevo orgasmo, casi seguido al primero.  
La tercera vez que le ocurrió pensó que moriría.  
Débil, y totalmente saciada, sacudía la cabeza a uno y otro lado, sobre la almohada, mientras ella continuaba su implacable asalto.  
— F-Fate, p-por favor —le suplicó mientras su cuerpo seguía experimentando continuos espasmos por sus caricias—. No puedo más.  
Sólo entonces, ella se apartó.  
Hayate se sentía palpitar desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y respiraba entrecortadamente. Jamás había conocido un placer tan intenso.  
Fate trazó una senda de besos desde sus muslos hasta su garganta, y allí se quedó.  
— Dime la verdad, Hayate —le dijo al oído—. ¿Has sentido algo así antes?  
— No —susurró ella con honestidad; dudaba que muchas mujeres hubiesen conocido algo semejante a lo que ella acababa de experimentar. Quizás no hubiese ninguna—. No tenía ni idea de que pudiese ser así.

Con una mirada hambrienta, Fate la contempló como si quisiese devorarla.  
Ella sintió la presión de su erección sobre la cadera y cayó en la cuenta que ella no había llegado al orgasmo. Había mantenido su promesa.  
Con el corazón latiéndole frenético ante el descubrimiento, quiso proporcionarle lo mismo que ella acababa de vivir. O al menos, algo que se le aproximara.  
Bajando la mano, comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones.  
Fate le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarle la palma con mucha ternura.  
— Tu intención es buena, pero no te molestes.  
— Fate —le dijo en tono de reproche—. Sé que es muy doloroso para un hombre si no se…  
— No puedo —insistió ella, interrumpiéndola de nuevo.  
Hayate la miró ceñuda.  
— ¿Que no puedes qué?  
— Tener un orgasmo.  
Hayate abrió la boca, atónita. ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad? De todos modos, sus ojos tenían una expresión mortalmente seria.  
— Es parte de la maldición —le explicó ella—. Puedo darte placer, pero si me tocas justo ahora, sólo conseguirás hacerme más daño.  
Sufriendo por ella, le acarició la mejilla.  
— Entonces, ¿por qué…?  
— Porque quería hacerlo.  
No lo creía. No. Apartó la mano de su rostro y miró hacia otro lado.  
— Querrás decir porque tenías que hacerlo. Por la maldición también, ¿no es cierto?  
Ella la cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.  
— No. Estoy luchando contra la maldición, si no fuese así, estaría dentro de ti ahora mismo.  
— No lo entiendo.  
— Yo tampoco —le confesó mirándola a los ojos, como si buscase en ella la respuesta—. Acuéstate conmigo —susurró—. Por favor.  
Hayate hizo una mueca de dolor ante el sufrimiento que destilaba aquella sencilla petición. Su pobre Fate. ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a alguien como ella?  
Fate tomó el libro y se lo dio a Hayate.  
— Léeme.

Ella abrió el cuento mientras ella colocaba las almohadas en el cabecero de la cama.  
Se estiró en el colchón e hizo que Hayate se tumbara a su lado. Sin decir una sola palabra, tiró de la manta y la rodeó en un tierno gesto con su brazo.  
El olor a sándalo la asaltó de nuevo, mientras comenzaba a leerle la historia de Wendy y Peter Pan.  
Estuvieron así durante una hora.  
— Me encanta tu voz. Tu forma de hablar —le dijo mientras Hayate se detenía para pasar una página.  
Ella sonrió.  
— Debo decir lo mismo de ti. Tienes la voz más cautivadora que he escuchado jamás.  
Fate le quitó el libro de las manos y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Hayate alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos. El deseo los hacía más brillantes, y la contemplaba con un anhelo que la dejó sin respiración.  
Entonces, para su asombro, la besó suavemente en la punta de la nariz.  
Alargó el brazo, cogió el mando a distancia y bajó las luces hasta dejar la habitación en penumbra. Hayate no sabía qué decir mientras ella se acurrucaba tras ella y la abrazaba por la espalda.  
Fate le apartó el pelo de la cara y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, al lado de la suya.  
— Me encanta tu olor —le susurró, abrazándola con fuerza.  
— Gracias —respondió ella en un murmullo.  
No estaba segura, pero le daba la impresión de que Fate sonreía.  
Se acurrucó aún más, acercándose a la calidez de su cuerpo, pero los vaqueros le rasparon las piernas.  
— ¿No estás incómodo vestido? ¿No deberías cambiarte de ropa?  
— No —contestó tranquilamente—. De este modo, sé que mi cucharilla permanecerá alejada de tu…  
— Ni se te ocurra decirlo —dijo con una carcajada—. No te ofendas, pero tu hermano es asqueroso.  
— Sabía que había una razón para que me gustaras tanto.  
Hayate le quitó el mando a distancia de las manos.  
— Buenas noches… Fate.  
— Buenas noches, cariño.  
Hayate apagó la luz.  
Al instante, notó cómo Fate se tensaba. Su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo entrecortado y se apartó de ella.  
— ¿Fate?  
Pero ella no contestó.  
Preocupada, Hayate encendió la luz para poder verle. Se abrazaba con fuerza el torso, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y una mirada aterrada y salvaje mientras se esforzaba por respirar.  
— ¿Fate?  
Ella observó la habitación como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla espantosa. Hayate vio cómo alzaba un brazo y colocaba la mano en la pared, para asegurarse que todo era real, no una alucinación.  
Se humedeció los labios, se pasó la mano por el pecho y tragó saliva.  
Y entonces, Hayate lo entendió.  
La oscuridad. Por eso no había apagado las luces, sino que había bajado la intensidad.  
— Lo siento Fate, no lo sabía.  
Ella seguía sin hablar.  
Hayate lo abrazó, sorprendida de que una mujer tan fuerte como Fate buscase consuelo en ella como si no pudiese hacer otra cosa. Fate apoyó la cabeza sobre sus pechos.  
Con los dientes apretados, Hayate sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Y en ese instante supo que jamás le dejaría regresar a ese libro. Nunca.  
De algún modo, romperían la maldición. Y, cuando todo hubiese acabado, esperaba que Fate pudiese vengarse del responsable de su sufrimiento.

Hayate permaneció inmóvil durante horas, escuchando la respiración tranquila y acompasada de Fate, mientras dormía a su lado. Había colocado una pierna entre sus muslos y le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.  
La sensación de su cuerpo, envolviéndola, la hacía palpitar de deseo.  
Y su olor…  
Lo que más le apetecía en esos momentos era darse la vuelta y enterrar la nariz en el aroma cálido y amanerado de su piel. Nadie la había hecho sentirse así jamás. Tan querida, tan segura.  
Tan deseable.  
Y se preguntaba cómo era posible, teniendo en cuenta que apenas se conocían. Fate llegaba a una parte de su interior que iba más allá del mero deseo físico.  
Era tan fuerte, tan autoritaria… Y tan divertida. La hacía reír y le encogía el corazón.  
Alargó el brazo y pasó los dedos con suavidad por la mano que tenía colocada justo bajo su barbilla. Tenía unas manos preciosas. Largas y ahusadas. Aun relajadas durante el sueño, su fuerza era innegable. Y la magia que obraban en su cuerpo…  
Un milagro.  
Pasó el pulgar por su anillo de general y comenzó a preguntarse cómo habría sido Fate entonces. A menos que la maldición hubiese alterado su apariencia física, no parecía ser muy mayor, no aparentaba más de treinta.  
¿Cómo podría haber liderado un ejército a una edad tan temprana? Pero claro, Alejandro Magno apenas si tenía edad para afeitarse cuando comenzó sus campañas.  
Fate debía haber tenido una apariencia magnífica en el campo de batalla. Hayate cerró los ojos e intentó imaginársela a caballo, cargando contra sus enemigos. Podía ver una vívida imagen del general vestido con la armadura y con la espada en alto mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con los romanos.  
— ¿Arf?  
Hayate se tensó al escuchar el murmullo. Fate estaba dormido.  
Giró sobre el colchón y la miró.  
— ¿Fate?  
Ella adoptó una postura rígida y comenzó a hablar en una confusa mezcla de inglés y griego clásico.  
— ¡No! ¡Ginga! ¡Gingaaa! ¡No! —y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama.  
Hayate no podía saber si estaba dormido o despierto.  
Le tocó el brazo instintivamente y, lanzando una maldición, ella la agarró con fuerza y tiró de ella hasta ponerla sobre sus muslos. Después volvió a arrojarla a la cama, con una mirada salvaje y los labios fruncidos.  
— ¡Maldita seas! —gruñó.  
— Fate —jadeó Hayate, luchando por liberarse mientras ella la agarraba con más fuerza por el brazo—. ¡Soy yo, Hayate!  
— ¿Hayate? —repitió con el ceño fruncido, intentando enfocar la mirada.  
Se apartó de ella parpadeando. Alzó las manos y las observó como si fuesen dos apéndices extraños que no hubiese visto jamás. Después clavó los ojos en Hayate.  
— ¿Te he hecho daño?  
— No, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?  
Ella no contestó.  
— ¿Fate? —dijo mientras le tocaba.  
Se alejó de ella como si se apartase de una criatura venenosa.  
— Estoy bien. Era un mal sueño.  
— ¿Un mal sueño o un mal recuerdo?  
— Un mal recuerdo que me persigue en sueños —murmuró con la voz cargada de dolor, y se levantó—. Debería dormir en otro sitio.  
Hayate la tomo por el brazo antes de que pudiera marcharse y lo acercó de vuelta a la cama.  
— ¿Eso es lo que siempre hiciste en el pasado?  
Ella asintió.  
— ¿Le has contado tus pesadillas a alguien?  
Fate la miró horrorizada. ¿Por quién lo había tomado?  
¿Por un niño llorón que necesitaba a su madre?

Siempre había guardado la angustia en su interior. Como le habían enseñado. Sólo durante las horas de sueño los recuerdos podían traspasar las barreras que ella mismo había erigido. Sólo cuando dormía era débil.  
En el libro no había nadie que pudiera resultar herido cuando le asaltaba la pesadilla. Pero una vez liberado de su confinamiento, sabía que no era muy inteligente dormir al lado de alguien que podía acabar inadvertidamente herido mientras estaba atrapado en el sueño.  
Podría matarla de forma accidental.  
Y esa idea lo aterrorizaba.  
— No —susurró—. No se lo he contado nunca a nadie  
— Entonces, cuéntamelo a mí.  
— No —respondió con firmeza—. No quiero volver a vivirlo.  
— Si lo revives cada vez que sueñas, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Déjame entrar en tus sueños, Fate. Déjame ayudarte.  
¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría tener esperanza?  
Sabes que no.  
Pero aun así…  
Quería purgar los demonios. Quería dormir una noche completa libre del tormento, con un sueño tranquilo.  
— Cuéntamelo —insistió suavemente.  
Hayate percibía su renuencia mientras se unía a ella en la cama. Permaneció sentada en el borde, con la cabeza entre las manos.  
— Ya me has preguntado qué hice para que me maldijeran. Lo hicieron porque traicioné al único hermano que jamás he conocido. La única familia que he tenido en la vida.  
La angustia de su voz caló muy hondo en Hayate. Deseaba desesperadamente acariciarle la espalda, para reconfortarlo, pero no se atrevió por si ella volvía a apartarse de nuevo.  
— ¿Qué hiciste?  
Fate se mesó el cabello y dejó enterrado el puño en ella. Con la mandíbula más rígida que el acero y la mirada fija en la alfombra contestó:  
— Permití que la envidia me envenenase.  
— ¿Cómo?  
Permaneció callada un rato antes de volver a hablar.  
— Conocí a Arf poco después de que mi madrastra me enviase a vivir a los barracones.  
Hayate apenas si recordaba una conversación con Nanoha en la que le explicaba que los barracones espartanos eran los lugares donde se obligaba a vivir a los niños, alejados de sus hogares y de sus familias. Siempre se los había imaginado como una especie de internado.  
— ¿Cuántos años tenías?  
— Siete.  
Incapaz de imaginar que la obligaran a apartarse de sus padres a esa edad, Hayate jadeó.  
— No había nada de raro en la decisión —dijo ella sin mirarla—. Y era grande para mi edad. Además, la vida en los barracones era infinitamente mejor que la que llevaba junto a mi madrastra.  
Hayate percibía el veneno que destilaba su voz y se preguntó cómo habría sido la mujer.  
— ¿Entonces, Arf vivía contigo en los barracones?  
— Sí —murmuró ella—. Cada barracón estaba dividido en grupos, y cada uno elegía a un líder. Arf era la líder de mi grupo.  
— ¿Qué hacían esos grupos?  
— Éramos una especie de unidad militar. Estudiábamos, limpiábamos nuestro barracón, pero sobre todo, nos las apañábamos entre todos para poder sobrevivir.  
Hayate se sobresaltó ante esa palabra tan dura.  
— ¿Sobrevivir a qué?  
— Al estilo de vida espartano —contestó Fate con voz áspera—. No sé si conoces algo sobre las costumbres de la gente de mi padre, pero no vivían con los lujos habituales del resto de los griegos.

» Los espartanos sólo querían una cosa de sus hijos: que nos convirtiéramos en la fuerza militar más impresionante del mundo antiguo. Para prepararnos, nos enseñaban a sobrevivir con las necesidades más básicas. Nos daban una sola túnica que debíamos conservar durante todo un año, y si se estropeaba, la perdíamos, o acababa por quedarnos pequeña, nos quedábamos sin ella. Teníamos que hacernos nuestra propia cama. Y una vez que llegábamos a la pubertad, no se nos permitía llevar ningún tipo de calzado.  
Se rio con amargura.  
— Aún puedo recordar cómo me dolían los pies durante el invierno. Teníamos prohibido encender fuego, y tampoco podíamos taparnos con una manta, así es que nos envolvíamos los pies con harapos para evitar que se nos congelaran durante la noche. Por la mañana sacábamos los cadáveres de los chicos que habían muerto de frío.  
Hayate se encogió de espanto ante el mundo que Fate describía. Intentaba imaginarse cómo debía haber sido vivir así. Peor aún, recordó el berrinche que pilló a los trece años porque se encaprichó de unos zapatos de ochenta dólares que, según su madre, eran demasiado para ella; y a la misma edad, Fate habría estado buscando harapos. La injusticia de aquello la hacía pedazos.  
— Sólo eran niños.  
— Jamás fui un niña —le contestó con sencillez—. Pero eso no era todo, lo peor era que apenas nos daban de comer. Estábamos obligados a robar o a morir de hambre.  
— ¿Y los padres lo permitían?  
Ella la miró por encima del hombro; sus ojos tenían una expresión irónica.  
— Lo consideraban un deber cívico. Y, puesto que mi padre era el stratgoi de Esparta, la mayoría de los profesores y de los chicos me despreciaron desde el primer momento. Me daban mucha menos comida que al resto.  
— ¿Qué era tu padre? —le preguntó, no acababa de comprender el término griego que Fate había empleado.  
— El general supremo, si lo prefieres —inspiró profundamente y continuó—. A causa de su posición, y de su reputación de hombre cruel, yo era un paria para mi grupo. Mientras ellos se unían para poder robar comida, a mí me dejaban de lado, y tenía que ingeniármelas para sobrevivir. Un día, pescaron a Arf robando comida. Cuando regresaron a los barracones iban a castigarla. Así es que di un paso al frente y me eché toda la culpa.  
— ¿Por qué?.

.

.

_Hasta aquí le dejo y bueno como ayer fue el cumpleaños de Hayate (en Japón) pues le puse algo de acción :3 ,_

espero y les siga gustando este fic ;) aunque ya deje abandonado los otros D:  
(pd: los actualizare algún día xD)


	10. Chapter 10

_**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores-creadores.**_  
_**  
Un amante de ensueño**_

Cap 9

Fate se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.  
— Estaba tan débil por la paliza anterior que pensé que no viviría si le daban otra.  
— ¿Y por qué la habían golpeado antes?  
— Era el modo de empezar el día. Tan pronto como nos sacaban a rastras de las camas, nos daban una buena tunda.  
Hayate hizo una mueca de dolor.  
— Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste que te pegaran en su lugar, si tú también estabas herido?  
— Siendo la hija de una diosa, aguantaba las palizas más duras.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras recordaba las palabras que Nanoha había dicho esa misma tarde. Esta vez, no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse a ella. Le puso la mano sobre el pecho de Fate pero no se apartó. Al contrario, le cubrió la mano con la suya y le dio un ligero apretón.  
— Desde ese día en adelante, Arf me consideró su hermana, e hizo que los demás me aceptaran. Aunque mi madre y mi padre tenían otros hijos, nunca había tenido un hermano antes.  
Ella sonrió.  
— ¿Qué ocurrió después?  
El pecho se contrajo bajo su mano.  
— Decidimos aunar fuerzas para conseguir lo que necesitábamos. Él distraía a la gente y yo robaba; así, si nos pillaban, yo me llevaba los golpes.  
¿Por qué? Tenía Hayate en la punta de la lengua, pero se la mordió. En el fondo, conocía la respuesta: Fate estaba protegiendo a su hermana.  
— El tiempo fue pasando —continuó ella—, y noté que su padre salía furtivamente del pueblo para observarlo de lejos. El amor y el orgullo en su rostro eran algo indescriptible. Su madre hacía lo mismo. Se suponía que debíamos apañárnoslas para conseguir comida, pero algunos días, Ginga encontraba cosas que sus padres le habían dejado. Pan fresco, langosta asada, una jarra de leche… y a veces, dinero.  
— Qué tierno.  
— Sí, lo era; pero cada vez que me daba cuenta de lo que hacían por él, la realidad me destrozaba. Quería que mis padres sintieran lo mismo por mí. Habría dado gustoso mi vida porque mi padre me mirara una sola vez sin odio; o porque mi madre se preocupara por mí lo justo para venir a verme. Lo más cerca que he estado nunca de ella fue en su templo de Thimaria. Solía pasar horas contemplando su estatua, y preguntándome si era así realmente. Preguntándome si pensaba alguna vez en mí.  
Hayate se sentó tras ella, lo abrazó por la cintura y puso la barbilla sobre su hombro.  
— ¿Nunca viste a tu madre cuando eras pequeño?  
Ella le rodeó los brazos con los suyos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta dejarla reposar sobre el hombro de Hayate. Ella sonrió ante el gesto. Aunque estuviese tenso y nervioso, le estaba confiando cosas que jamás había compartido con otra persona.  
Y saberlo le proporcionaba una sensación de increíble intimidad.  
— No la he visto nunca —confesó en voz baja—. Me enviaba a otros, pero ella jamás se ha presentado ante mí. Sin importar lo mucho que le implorara, siempre se negaba. Después de un tiempo, dejé de pedírselo. Y al final, también dejé de entrar en sus templos.  
Hayate le plantó un beso tierno en el hombro. ¿Cómo podía su madre haberlo ignorado? ¿Cómo podía ser capaz una madre de no atender el ruego de un hijo?  
Pensaba en sus propios padres. En el amor y la ternura que le habían prodigado. Y, por primera vez, después de tantos años, se dijo que sus sentimientos con respecto a su trágica muerte estaban totalmente equivocados. Siempre había pensado que habría sido mucho mejor no conocer su cariño para no perderlo de modo tan cruel.  
Pero no era así. Aunque los recuerdos de su infancia y de sus padres eran agridulces, la reconfortaban.

Fate no había conocido nunca la ternura de un abrazo. La seguridad de saber que, hiciese lo que hiciese, sus padres siempre estarían allí.  
No podía imaginar cómo habría sido crecer del modo que él lo hizo.  
— Pero tenías a Arf —le susurró, preguntándose si habría sido suficiente para ella.  
— Sí. Tras la muerte de mi padre, cuando yo tenía catorce años, Arf fue lo bastante amable como para dejarme ir a su casa cuando nos daban permiso. Fue en una de esas visitas cuando vi por primera vez a Alicia.  
Hayate sintió una pequeña punzada de celos al escuchar el nombre de su esposa.  
— Era tan hermosa… —murmuró ella— y estaba prometida a Arf.  
Hayate se quedó paralizada ante sus palabras.  
¡Oh! La cosa no iba bien.  
— Peor aún —le dijo acariciándole el brazo con suavidad—, estaba enamorada de ella. Cada vez que íbamos de permiso, se arrojaba en brazos de Arf para besarla. Le decía lo mucho que significaba para ella. Cuando nos marchábamos, le pedía en voz baja que tuviese cuidado, y le dejaba comida para que la encontrase.  
Fate se detuvo mientras recordaba la imagen de Arf cuando volvía a los barracones con los regalos de Alicia.  
«Algún día te casarás, Fate» decía su amigo mientras hacía gala de los obsequios «pero jamás tendrás una esposa como la mía para calentarte la cama.»  
Aunque su amiga no lo dijese, Fate conocía el motivo de que hablara así. Ningún padre responsable entregaría a su hija en matrimonio a un hombre desheredado, sin familia que lo reconociese.

Cada vez que su amiga pronunciaba esas palabras, su alma se hacía pedazos. Había ocasiones en las que sospechaba que Arf echaba sal en sus heridas debido a los celos. Alicia la miraba más de la cuenta cuando pensaba que su prometida no lo notaba. Puede que ella tuviese su corazón, pero al igual que el resto de las mujeres, ella se lo comía con los ojos cada vez que estaba cerca.  
Por ese motivo Arf dejó de invitarla a su casa. Y que le prohibieran regresar al único hogar que había conocido, acabó por destrozarlo.  
— Debería haber dejado que se casaran —siguió Fate, mientras pasaba el brazo por la cabeza de Hayate y enterraba el rostro en su cuello para inhalar el dulce aroma de su piel—. Entonces lo sabía, pero no podía soportarlo. Año tras año, vería cómo ella lo amaba. Vería cómo su familia lo adoraba, mientras yo no tenía un hogar donde acudir.  
— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Hayate—. Has dicho que tenías hermanos, ¿no te habrían dejado quedarte con ellos?  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
— Los hijos de mi padre me odiaban a muerte. Su madre me habría permitido quedarme con ellos, pero me negaba a pagar el precio que pedía a cambio. No tenía nada en aquellos días, excepto mi dignidad.  
— Ahora también la tienes —murmuró ella, abrazándola con más fuerza por la cintura—. He sido testigo de ella.  
Soltándola, dejó pasar sus palabras y tensó la mandíbula.  
— ¿Qué le ocurrió a Arf? —siguió Hayate. Quería que siguiera hablando mientras estuviese de humor—. ¿Murió en combate?  
Ella soltó una amarga carcajada.  
— No. Cuando fuimos lo suficientemente mayores para unirnos al ejército, la mantuve a salvo en el campo de batalla. Había prometido a Alicia y a su familia que no permitiría que le ocurriese nada.  
Hayate sintió el corazón de Fate latiendo con rapidez bajo sus brazos.  
— Según pasaban los años, pronunciaban mi nombre con temor y respeto. Mis victorias se convertían en leyenda, y se contaban una y otra vez. Cuando regresaba a Thimaria, acababa durmiendo en la calle, o en la cama de cualquier mujer que me abriese la puerta para pasar la noche. De ese modo pasaba el tiempo hasta que regresaba a la batalla.  
A Hayate le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas; la voz de Fate estaba cargada de dolor. ¿Cómo podían haberlo tratado así?  
— ¿Qué pasó para que cambiaran las cosas? —le preguntó.  
Ella tan solo suspiró.  
— Una noche, mientras buscaba un lugar para dormir, me tropecé con ellos dos en la calle. Estaban abrazándose como dos enamoradas. Me disculpé rápidamente pero, al alejarme, escuché a Arf hablando con Alicia.  
Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido entre los brazos de Hayate y el corazón comenzó a latirle con más rapidez.  
— ¿Qué dijo? —le urgió Hayate.  
Los ojos de Fate adoptaron una mirada sombría.  
— Ella le preguntó que por qué nunca me quedaba en casa de mis hermanos. Arf se rio y le contestó: «Nadie quiere a Fate. Es la hija de Afrodita, la Diosa del Amor, y ni siquiera ella soporta estar cerca de Fate. »  
Hayate fue incapaz de respirar mientras escuchaba las crueles palabras. Se imaginó cómo debió sentirse Fate al oírlas.  
Ella tomó aire con brusquedad.  
— Le había guardado las espaldas más veces de las que podía recordar. Me habían herido en batalla en incontables ocasiones por protegerla, incluyendo una vez en la que una lanza me atravesó el costado. Y allí estaba ella, burlándose de mí. No pude soportar la injusticia. Había creído que éramos hermanas. Y supongo que, al final, lo fuimos, ya que me trató del mismo modo que el resto de mi familia. Yo siempre había sido una hijastra bastarda. Sola y repudiada.

No entendía por qué ella tenía tantas personas que lo querían y yo no tenía a nadie.  
» Herida y enfadad por sus palabras, hice lo que jamás debería haber hecho: invocar a Levy.  
Hayate podía imaginarse fácilmente lo que había ocurrido.  
— Hizo que Alicia se enamorara de ti.  
Ella asintió.  
— Disparó a Arf con una flecha de plomo que mató su amor por Alicia, y a ella le disparó con una de oro para que se enamorara de mí. Se suponía que todo debía acabar ahí pero…  
Meciéndolo con suavidad entre sus brazos, Hayate aguardó a que encontrase las palabras exactas.  
— Tardé dos años en convencer a su padre para que le permitiera casarse con una bastarda desheredada, sin influencias familiares. Para entonces, mi leyenda había aumentado y había sido ascendido. Finalmente logré acumular riquezas suficientes para hacer que Alicia viviese como una reina. Y, en lo que se refería a ella, no reparé en gastos. Teníamos jardines, esclavos y todo lo que se le antojaba. Le di libertad e independencia, como jamás tuvo ninguna otra mujer de la época.  
— ¿Pero no era suficiente?  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
— Yo necesitaba algo más y sabía que le ocurría algo. Aun antes de que Levy interviniese, siempre fue excesivamente vehemente. Dependía de Arf de un modo prohibido para las espartanas y, en una ocasión en que fue herida, se cortó su cabello cobrizo mucho más corto que el tuyo como muestra de su dolor.  
» Más tarde, una vez Levy disparó sus flechas, Alicia pasaba por largos periodos de depresión, o de furia. Yo hacía todo lo que podía por ella, e intentaba que fuese feliz.  
Hayate le acarició el pelo mientras lo escuchaba.  
— Decía que me quería, pero yo percibía que no se interesaba por mí del mismo modo que lo había hecho por Arf. Me entregaba su cuerpo de forma generosa, pero no había verdadera pasión en sus caricias. Lo supe desde la primera vez que la besé.  
» Intenté engañarme a mí misma, diciéndome que no importaba. Muy pocas personas, en aquel entonces, hallaban el amor en el matrimonio. Además, me ausentaba durante meses, a veces, incluso años, mientras dirigía mi ejército. Pero al final, supongo que me parezco demasiado a mi madre, porque siempre anhelé más.  
Hayate sufría enormemente por ella.  
— Y entonces llegó el día en que Levy también me traicionó.  
— ¿Te traicionó?, ¿cómo? —preguntó ansiosa, sabiendo que ése era el origen de la maldición.  
— Él y Príapo estuvieron bebiendo la noche posterior a que yo matara a Vivió. Levy, borracho, le contó lo que había hecho por mí. Tan pronto como Príapo escuchó la historia, supo cómo vengarse.  
» Fue al Inframundo y cogió agua de la Laguna de la Memoria para ofrecérsela a Arf. Y en cuanto tocó sus labios, recordó su amor por Alicia. Príapo le contó lo que yo había hecho y le entregó más agua para que se la diera a beber a ella.  
Fate sentía cómo sus labios articulaban las palabras, pero perdió el control de la narración. En lugar de intentar pensar en lo que iba a contar, cerró los ojos y revivió aquél aciago día.  
Acababa de entrar en la casa procedente de los establos, cuando vio a Alicia y a Arf en el atrio. Besándose.

Atónita, se detuvo a mitad de camino, mientras una oleada de nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella al comprobar la pasión de aquel abrazo.  
Hasta que Arf alzó la mirada y la vio en la puerta.  
En el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, Arf curvó los labios.  
— ¡Ladrona despreciable! Príapo me contó tu traición. ¿Cómo pudiste?  
Con el rostro desfigurado por el odio, Alicia se abalanzó sobre Fate y la abofeteó.  
— Asquerosa bastarda, te mataría por lo que has hecho.  
— Yo lo mataré —gritó Arf mientras desenvainaba su espada.  
Fate intentó apartar a Alicia, pero ella se negó.  
— ¡Por todos los dioses! He dado a luz a tus hijos —dijo mientras intentaba arañarle la cara.  
Fate la sostuvo por las muñecas.  
— Alicia, yo…  
— ¡No me toques! —le gritó zafándose de sus manos—. Me das asco. ¿Crees que una mujer decente iba a quererte a la luz del día? Eres despreciable. Repulsiva.  
Se apartó de Fate y se acercó a Arf.  
— Córtale la cabeza. Quiero bañarme en su sangre hasta borrar el rastro de su olor en mi piel.  
Arf blandió la espada.

Fate dio un salto hacia atrás, poniéndose fuera del alcance del arma.  
De forma instintiva, buscó su propia espada, pero se detuvo. Lo último que deseaba era derramar la sangre de Arf.  
— No quiero luchar contigo.  
— ¿Qué no? ¡Violaste a mi mujer y le hiciste llevar tu simiente, cuando deberían haber sido mis hijos a los que diese a luz! Te recibí en mi hogar con los brazos abiertos. Te di una cama cuando nadie te quería cerca, ¿y así me pagas?  
Fate lo miró con incredulidad.  
— ¿Te pago? ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de las ocasiones en las que te he salvado la vida durante las batallas? ¿De cuantas palizas me han dado en tu lugar? ¿Puedes siquiera contarlas? Y te atreviste a burlarte de mí.  
Arf se rio cruelmente.  
— Todos, excepto Kyrie, se burlaban de ti, idiota. De hecho, era la único que te defendía, con tanto empeño que a veces me hacía plantearme qué haríais juntas cuando estaban a solas.  
Suprimiendo la ira que le habría dejado totalmente expuesto y vulnerable al ataque de Arf, se agachó para esquivar la siguiente estocada.  
— Déjalo, Arf. No me obligues a hacer algo de lo que los dos nos arrepentiríamos más tarde.  
— De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber dado cabida a un ladrón en mi casa —bramó Arf con ira, alzando la espada de nuevo.  
Fate intentó agacharse, pero Alicia se acercó hasta ella por detrás y le propinó un empujón.  
La espada de Arf le dio en las costillas. Siseando de dolor, Fate sacó su propia espada y la blandió de tal modo que habría dejado a su amigo sin cabeza si le hubiese alcanzado.  
Arf intentó alcanzarla, pero Fate se limitó a defenderse mientras intentaba alejar a Alicia del alcance de las espadas.  
— No lo hagas, Arf. Sabes que tu habilidad con la espada es inferior a la mía.  
Su amiga intensificó el ataque.  
— No voy a dejar que sigas con ella, de ningún modo.

Los siguientes segundos se sucedieron con inusual rapidez, pero aun así, Fate veía pasar la imagen por su cabeza con diáfana nitidez.  
Alicia lo agarró del brazo libre al mismo tiempo que Arf atacaba. La espada no hirió a Fate de milagro tras el empujón que le dio su esposa. Totalmente desequilibrado, intentó liberarse de Alicia, pero con ella en medio, lo que consiguió fue tropezarse hacia delante, a la vez que Arf avanzaba hacia ellos.  
En el instante en que chocaron, sintió cómo su espada se hundía en el cuerpo de su amiga.  
— ¡No! —gritó Fate, extrayendo la hoja del vientre de Arf mientras Alicia dejaba escapar un atormentado chillido de angustia.  
Lentamente, Arf cayó al suelo.  
Arrodillándose, Fate arrojó su espada a un lado y cogió a su amiga.  
— ¡Dioses del Olimpo!, ¿qué he hecho?  
Escupiendo sangre y tosiendo, Arf le lanzó una mirada acusadora.  
— Yo no hice nada. Fuiste tú la que me traicionó. Éramos hermanas y me robaste el corazón.  
Arf tragó dolorosamente mientras sus pálidos ojos atravesaban a Fate.  
— Jamás tuviste nada que no robaras antes.

Fate comenzó a temblar, consumida por la culpa y la agonía. Jamás había tenido intención de que sucediera algo así. Nunca había querido que alguien saliese herida, y menos aún Arf. Lo único que deseaba era alguien que la amara. Sólo quería un hogar donde fuese bienvenida.  
Pero Arf tenía razón. Ella era el único culpable. De todo.  
Los chillidos de Alicia resonaban en sus oídos. Lo agarró del pelo y comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas. Con una mirada salvaje, sacó la daga que Fate llevaba en el cinturón.  
— ¡Te quiero muerto! ¡Muerto!  
Le hundió la daga en el brazo, y volvió a sacarla para atacar de nuevo. Ella la agarró a tiempo.  
Con un fuerte tirón, se deshizo de él y se apartó.  
— No —le dijo con una mirada desencajada—. Quiero que sufras. Me quitaste lo que más quería. Ahora yo haré lo mismo contigo —y salió corriendo.  
Abrumada por el dolor y la furia, Fate no pudo moverse mientras veía como la vida abandonaba el cuerpo de su amiga.  
Entonces, las palabras de su esposa se filtraron entre la neblina que confundía su mente.  
— ¡No! —rugió mientras se ponía en pie—. ¡No lo hagas!  
Llegó a la puerta de los aposentos de Alicia a tiempo para escuchar los gritos de los niños. Con el corazón en un puño, intentó abrirla pero ella la había atrancado desde dentro.  
Cuando logró abrirla, era demasiado tarde.  
Demasiado tarde…  
Fate se llevó las manos a la cara, presionándose con fuerza los ojos, mientras el horror de lo sucedido aquel día lo inundaba de nuevo; pero ahora sentía las caricias de Hayate en la espalda, y se sentía reconfortada.

Jamás sería capaz de olvidar la imagen de sus hijos, el miedo en el corazón. La agonía más absoluta.  
Lo único que había amado realmente en el mundo eran sus hijos.  
Y sólo ellos lo habían amado.  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvieron que sufrir a causa de sus errores? ¿Por qué tuvo Príapo que torturarlo haciendo que ellos sufrieran?  
¿Y cómo pudo permitir Afrodita que todo aquello sucediese? Una cosa era que no le hiciese caso a ella, pero dejar que sus hijos murieran…  
Por eso fue aquel día a su templo. Había planeado matar a Príapo. Arrancarle la cabeza de los hombros y clavarla en una lanza.  
— ¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó Hayate, devolviéndolo al presente.  
— Cuando entré en la habitación era demasiado tarde —dijo con la garganta casi cerrada por el dolor—. Nuestros hijos estaban muertos; su propia madre los había asesinado. Alicia se había abierto las muñecas y yacía junto a ellos. Llamé a un médico para que intentara detener la hemorragia —entonces hizo una pausa—. Mientras exhalaba su último aliento, me escupió a la cara.  
Hayate cerró los ojos, consumida por el dolor de Fate. Era peor de lo que había imaginado.  
¡Santo Dios! ¿Cómo había sobrevivido?  
Había escuchado numerosos relatos de tragedias a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguno podía compararse con lo que Fate había sufrido. Y lo pasó ella sola, sin nadie que lo ayudara. Sin nadie que la amara.  
— Lo siento tanto —susurró ella acariciándole el pecho para consolarlo.  
— Aún no puedo creer que estén muertos —murmuró ella con la voz rota de dolor—. Me preguntaste qué hacía mientras estaba en el libro. Recordar las caras de mis hijos; de mi hijo y de mi hija. Recordar sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello. Recordar cómo salían corriendo a mi encuentro cada vez que regresaba a casa, después de una campaña. Y revivir cada uno de los momentos de ese día, deseando haber hecho algo para salvarlos.  
Hayate parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas. No era de extrañar que jamás hubiese hablado a nadie de eso.  
Fate tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.  
— Los dioses ni siquiera me conceden caer en la locura para poder escapar a mis recuerdos. No se me permite semejante alivio.  
Después de esas palabras, no volvió a hablar. Se limitó a quedarse inmóvil entre los brazos de Hayate.  
Sorprendida por su fortaleza, estuvo sentada tras ella durante horas, abrazándola. No sabía qué más podía hacer.  
Por primera vez en años, sus habilidades de psicóloga le fallaron por completo.

Cuando se despertó, la luz del sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas. Tardó todo un minuto en recordar lo acontecido la noche anterior.  
Se sentó en la cama e intentó tocar a Fate, pero estaba sola.  
— ¿Fate? —lo llamó.  
Nadie contestó.  
Echando a un lado el edredón, se levantó y se vistió deprisa.  
— ¿Fate? —volvió a llamarla, mientras bajaba las escaleras.  
Nada. Ni un sonido, aparte de los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.  
El pánico comenzó a abrirse paso en su cabeza. ¿Le habría sucedido algo?

Entró corriendo en la sala de estar; el libro estaba sobre la mesita de café. Pasando las páginas con rapidez, vio que la hoja donde había estado el dibujo de Fate seguía en blanco. Aliviada por el hecho de que no hubiese regresado al libro, continuó registrando la casa.  
¿Dónde estaba?

Fue a la cocina y notó que la puerta trasera estaba entreabierta. Frunció el ceño, extrañada, y la abrió del todo para salir al porche.  
Echó una ojeada al patio hasta que vio a los niños de los vecinos sentados en el césped, justo al lado de los setos que separaban ambas casas. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue observar a Fate sentado con ellos, enseñándoles un juego con piedras y palitos.  
Los dos niños y una de las niñas estaban sentados a su lado, escuchando atentamente, mientras su hermana pequeña —de tan sólo dos años— gateaba entre ellos.  
Hayate sonrió ante la apacible estampa. La calidez la invadió de repente, y se preguntó si Fate se habría visto así con sus propios hijos.

Abandonó el porche y caminó hacia ellos. Bobby era el mayor de los niños, con nueve años; después venía Tommy, con ocho y Amitie que acababa de cumplir seis. Sus padres se habían mudado al vecindario hacía ya diez años, recién casados y, aunque tenían una buena relación, jamás habían pasado de ser más que amigables vecinos.  
— Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió? —preguntó Bobby, cuando llegó el turno de Fate.  
— Bueno, el ejército estaba atrapado —continuó Fate, moviendo una de las piedras con un palo—, traicionado por uno de los suyos: un joven hoplita que había vendido a sus compañeros porque quería convertirse en centurión romano.  
— Eran los mejores —le interrumpió Bobby.  
Fate hizo una mueca burlona.  
— No eran nada comparados con los espartanos.  
— ¡Arriba Esparta! —gritó Tommy—. Así anima nuestra mascota del colegio.  
Bobby le dio un empujón a su hermano, y lo golpeó en la cabeza.  
— Estás interrumpiendo la historia.  
— No debes golpear a tu hermano jamás —le dio Fate con brusquedad pero, aun así, con cierta ternura—. Se supone que los hermanos deben protegerse, no hacerse daño.  
La ironía de sus palabras le encogió el corazón. Era una pena que nadie hubiese enseñado a sus hermanos esa lección.  
— Lo siento —se disculpó Bobby—. ¿Qué pasó después?  
Antes de que Fate pudiese contestarle, el bebé se cayó y desparramó los palitos y las piedras. Los chicos comenzaron a gritarle, pero Fate los tranquilizó mientras levantaba a Allison y la ponía de nuevo en pie.

Acarició levemente la nariz de la pequeña y la hizo reír. Después regresó al juego.  
Mientras le llegaba el turno a Bobby para mover la piedra, Fate retomó la historia donde la había dejado.  
— El general macedonio observó las colinas que lo rodeaban; estaban encerrados. Los romanos los habían acorralado. No había modo de flanquearlos, ni de retroceder.  
— ¿Se rindieron? —preguntó Bobby.  
— Nunca —contestó Fate con convicción—. La muerte antes que el deshonor.  
Hizo una pausa mientras las palabras reverberaban en su cabeza. Era la inscripción que adornaba su escudo. Como general, había vivido honrando ese lema.  
Como esclavo, hacía mucho que lo había olvidado.  
Los chicos se acercaron un poco más.  
— ¿Murieron? —preguntó Amitie.  
— Algunos sí —respondió Fate, intentando alejar los recuerdos que afluían a su mente. Recuerdos de una mujer que, una vez, fue la dueña de su propio destino—. Pero no antes de hacer huir a los romanos.  
— ¿Cómo? —preguntaron los niños, ansiosos.  
Esta vez, Fate cogió al bebé antes de que volviese a interrumpirlos.  
— A ver —comenzó Fate mientras le daba a Allison su pelota roja. La niña se sentó sobre la rodilla que tenía doblada, y ella la sujetó pasándole una mano por la cintura—. Mientras cabalgaban hacia ellos, el general macedonio sorprendió a los romanos, que esperaban que él reuniese a sus hombres en posición de falange, lo cual les hubiese convertido en una presa fácil para los arqueros y la caballería. En lugar de hacer lo previsible, el general ordenó a sus hombres que se dispersaran y apuntaran con las lanzas a los caballos, para romper las líneas de la caballería romana.  
— ¿Y funcionó? —preguntó Tommy.  
Incluso Hayate estaba interesada en la historia. Fate asintió.  
— Los romanos no se esperaban ese movimiento táctico en un ejército entrenado. Completamente desprevenidas, las tropas romanas se dispersaron.  
— ¿Y el general macedonio?  
— Soltó un poderoso grito de guerra mientras cabalgaba en su caballo negro, atravesando el campo hasta llegar a la colina donde los generales romanos se estaban replegando. Ellos se dieron la vuelta para enfrentarlo, pero no fue muy inteligente por su parte. Con la furia que sentía en el corazón, debida a la traición que había sufrido, cargó sobre ellos y sólo dejó a un superviviente.  
— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Bobby.  
— Quería que entregase un mensaje.  
— ¿Cuál? —inquirió Tommy.  
Fate sonrió ante las ávidas preguntas.  
— El general hizo jirones el estandarte romano y después usó un trozo para ayudar al romano a vendarse las heridas. Con una sonrisa letal, miró fijamente al hombre y le dijo: «Roma delante esta», Roma está destruida. Y, entonces, envió al general romano de vuelta a su casa, encadenado, para que entregara el mensaje al Senado Romano.  
— ¡Guau! —exclamó Bobby, impresionado—. Ojalá fueses mi profesora de historia en el colegio. Así aprobaría la asignatura seguro.  
Fate alborotó el cabello negro del niño.  
— Si te hace sentir mejor, a mí no me interesaba nada el tema a tu edad. Lo único que quería era hacer travesuras.  
— ¡Hola, señorita Hayate! —la saludó Tommy cuando por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia—. ¿Ha escuchado la historia de Fate? Dice que los romanos eran tipos malos.  
Fate miró a Hayate, que estaba a unos metros de distancia, y ella le sonrió.  
— Estoy segura de que ella lo sabe mejor que nadie.  
— ¿Puede arreglar mi muñeca? —le pidió Amitie, ofreciéndosela.  
Fate soltó a Allison y cogió la muñeca. Le puso el brazo en su sitio y se la devolvió.  
— Gracias —le dijo Amitie mientras se arrojaba a su cuello y le daba un fuerte abrazo.  
El anhelo que reflejó el rostro de Fate hizo que a Hayate le diera un pinchazo el corazón. Sabía que en ese momento, él estaba viendo la cara de su propia hija al mirar a Amitie.  
— De nada, pequeña —le contestó con voz ronca, alejándose de ella.  
— ¿Amitie, Tommy, Bobby? ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí?  
Hayate alzó la mirada mientras Emily rodeaba la casa.  
— No estaréis molestando a la señorita Hayate, ¿verdad?  
— No, para nada —le respondió Hayate. Emily no pareció escucharla porque siguió regañando a los niños.  
— ¿Y qué está haciendo Allison aquí? Se suponía que debía estar en el patio trasero.  
— ¡Oye mamá! —gritó Bobby acercándose a ella a la carrera—. ¿Sabes jugar a Parcelon? La señorita Fate nos ha enseñado.  
Hayate se rio a carcajadas mientras los cinco regresaban al jardín delantero, con Bobby hablando sin parar. Fate tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar saboreando el sonido de las voces infantiles.  
— Eres todo un cuenta cuentos —le dijo Hayate cuando se le acercó.  
— No creas.  
— En serio —le contestó ella con énfasis—. ¿Sabes? Me has hecho pensar. Bobby tiene razón, serías una maestra estupenda.  
Fate le sonrió satisfecho.  
— De general a maestro. ¿Por qué no cambiarme el nombre al de Catón el Viejo e insultarme mientras estás en clase?  
Ella se rio.  
— No estás tan ofendido como quieres hacerme creer.  
— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?  
— Por la expresión de tu rostro, y por la luz que hay en tus ojos —le cogió el brazo y lo llevó de vuelta al porche—. Deberías pensar seriamente en esa posibilidad. Nanoha consiguió su licenciatura en Tulane y conoce a mucha gente allí. ¿Quién mejor para enseñar Historia Antigua que alguien que la conoció de primera mano?  
No le contestó. En lugar de eso, Hayate notó cómo movía los pies, descalzos, sobre la tierra.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó.  
— Disfrutando de la sensación de la hierba —respondió ella con un susurro—. Las hojas me hacen coquillas en los dedos.  
Ella sonrió ante lo infantil de su actitud.  
— ¿Para eso saliste?  
Ella asintió.  
— Me encanta sentir el sol en la cara.  
Hayate sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que había podido disfrutarlo en contadas ocasiones.  
— Vamos, prepararemos unos cuencos de cereales y comeremos en el porche.  
Ella subió en primer lugar los cinco escalones que llevaban hasta el porche, y le dejó sentado en su mecedora de mimbre para encargarse del desayuno.  
Cuando regresó, Fate tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados; su expresión era serena.  
Como no quería molestarla, retrocedió.  
— ¿Sabes que todo mi cuerpo percibe tu presencia? Todos mis sentidos son conscientes de tu proximidad —le confesó mientras abría los ojos y la miraba con un deseo abrasador.  
— No lo sabía —dijo ella nerviosa, ofreciéndole el cuenco. Ella lo cogió, pero no volvió a hablar del tema. Comenzó a comer en silencio.  
Absorbiendo el calor del sol, Fate escuchaba la suave brisa y se recreaba con la presencia cercana y relajante de Hayate.

Se había despertado al amanecer para contemplar, a través de las ventanas, la salida del sol. Y había pasado una hora disfrutando del contacto del cuerpo de Hayate.  
Ella lo tentaba de un modo que jamás había experimentado. Por un solo minuto se permitió barajar la posibilidad de permanecer en esta época.  
¿Y después qué?.

Sólo tenía una «habilidad» que podía serle útil en este mundo moderno, y no era el tipo de mujer que pudiese vivir alegremente de la caridad de un por decirlo así extraña.  
No después de…  
Apretó los dientes mientras los recuerdos lo abrasaban.  
A los catorce años, había cambiado su virginidad por un cuenco de gachas de avena frías y una taza de leche agria. Incluso ahora, con todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, podía sentir las manos de la mujer tocándole el cuerpo, quitándole la ropa, agarrándose febrilmente a ella mientras le enseñaba cómo darle placer.  
« ¡Ooooh!» Canturreó la mujer «Eres muy guapo, ¿verdad? Si alguna vez quieres más gachas, sólo tienes que venir a verme cuando mi marido no esté en casa»  
Se sintió tan sucio después… tan usado.  
Durante los años siguientes, durmió en más ocasiones entre las sombras de los portales que en una cama acogedora, porque no le apetecía volver a pagar ese precio por una comida y un poco de comodidad.  
Y si fuese de nuevo libre, no querría…  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No se veía en este mundo. Era demasiado diferente. Demasiado extraño.  
— ¿Ya has acabado?  
Alzó los ojos y vio a Hayate de pie junto a ella, con la mano extendida esperando el cuenco.  
— Sí, gracias —le contestó mientras se lo daba.  
— Voy a darme una ducha rápida. Volveré en unos minutos.  
La contempló mientras se marchaba; sus ojos se demoraron en las piernas desnudas. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de su piel en los labios. Y el dulce aroma de su cuerpo.  
Hayate la obsesionaba. No se trataba de los efectos de la maldición. Había algo más. Algo que jamás había experimentado antes.  
Por primera vez, después de dos mil años, volvía a sentirse como una mujer; y ese sentimiento venía acompañado de un anhelo tan profundo que le partía en dos el corazón.  
La deseaba. En cuerpo y alma.  
Y quería su amor.  
La idea lo asustó.  
Pero era cierto. No había vuelto a experimentar ese profundo y doloroso deseo de sentir un tierno abrazo desde que era pequeño. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que lo amaba, y que lo hiciese de corazón, no por el efecto de un hechizo.  
Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó una maldición. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender?  
Había nacido para sufrir. El Oráculo de Delfos se lo había dicho.  
«Sufrirás como ningún hombre ha sufrido jamás»  
«¿Pero me amará alguien?»  
«No en esta vida.»  
Y se alejó de allí totalmente hundido por la profecía. Qué poco había imaginado entonces el sufrimiento que le aguardaba.  
«Es el hijo de la Diosa del Amor, y ni siquiera ella soporta estar cerca de él.»  
La verdad hizo que se encogiera de dolor. Hayate jamás lo amaría. Nadie lo haría. Su destino no era que lo liberaran de su sufrimiento. Peor aún, su destino tenía una trágica tendencia a derramar la sangre de todos los que se acercaban a ella.  
El dolor le desgarraba el pecho mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que algo le sucediese a Hayate.  
No podría permitirlo. Tenía que protegerla a toda costa. Aunque eso significara perder su libertad.  
Con esa idea en mente, fue en su busca.  
Hayate se estaba quitando el jabón de los ojos. Al abrirlos, se sobresaltó cuando vio que Fate la observaba a través de la abertura de las cortinas de la ducha.  
— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —exclamó.  
— Lo siento.

Ella permaneció al lado de la bañera de patas, tamaño extra grande, vestido sólo con los boxers y apoyado sobre la pared, con la misma pose que tenía en el libro: los anchos hombros echados hacia atrás y los brazos relajados a ambos lados del cuerpo.  
Hayate se humedeció los labios al contemplar su hermoso cuerpo.  
Espontáneamente, su mirada descendió hasta los boxers negro con amarillo.  
Bueno, decir que ningún hombre estaría bien con ellos había sido un error. Porque Fate estaba fenomenal. En realidad, no había palabras que describiesen con exactitud lo buenísimo que estaba con ellos.  
Y aquella sonrisa traviesa, medio burlona, que esgrimía en esos momentos, derretiría el corazón de la más frígida de las mujeres. Esa mujer la ponía muy, muy caliente.  
Nerviosa, Hayate cayó en la cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda delante de Fate.  
— ¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó mientras se cubría los pechos con la manopla.  
Para su consternación, Fate se quitó los boxers y se metió en la bañera con ella.  
El cerebro de Hayate se convirtió en papilla, abrumada por la poderos presencia de Fate. Esa increíble sonrisa llena de hoyuelos curvaba sus labios, y hacía que el corazón se le acelerara y que comenzara a temblar.  
— Sólo quería verte —dijo en voz baja y tierna—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces cuando te pasas las manos por los pechos desnudos?  
Apreciando el tamaño de su erección, Hayate tenía una idea bastante aproximada.  
— Fate…  
— ¿Mmm?  
Olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando élla acercó la cabeza hasta su cuello. Se estremeció por completo al sentir que su lengua le abrasaba la piel.  
Gimió por la sobrecarga sensorial que suponían las caricias de las manos de Fate, unidas a la sensación del agua caliente de la ducha. Apenas si fue consciente de que élla le quitaba la manopla que aún cubría sus pechos, y se llevaba uno de ellos a la boca.  
Siseó de placer al sentir la lengua de Fate girar alrededor del endurecido pezón, rozándolo levemente y haciéndola arder.

La ayudó a sentarse en la bañera y la echó hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo. El contraste de la fría porcelana en la espalda y del cálido cuerpo de Fate por delante, mientras el agua caía sobre ellos, la excitó de un modo que jamás hubiese creído posible.  
Nunca antes había apreciado el enorme tamaño de la antigua bañera pero, en ese momento, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.  
— Tócame, Hayate —le dijo con voz ronca, cogiéndole la mano y acercándosela hasta su hinchado miembro—. Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí.  
Fate se estremeció cuando ella acarició la dureza aterciopelada de su pene.  
Cerró los ojos mientras las sensaciones la abrumaban. Las caricias de Hayate no se limitaban al plano físico, las percibía también a un nivel indefinible. Increíble.  
Quería más de ella. Lo quería todo de ella.  
— Me encanta sentir tus manos sobre mi piel —balbució mientras ella lo tomaba entre sus manos. ¡Por los dioses! La deseaba tanto que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Cómo deseaba que, tan sólo una vez, ella le hiciese el amor a Fate.  
Que le hiciese el amor con el corazón.  
El dolor volvió a desgarrarla. No importaba cuántas veces tuviera relaciones sexuales, el resultado siempre era el mismo. Siempre acababa herido. Si no se trataba de su cuerpo, era en lo profundo de su alma.  
«Ninguna mujer decente te querrá a la luz del día.»  
Era verdad, y lo sabía.  
Hayate percibió su tensión.  
— ¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó mientras alejaba la mano.  
Élla negó con la cabeza y le colocó las manos a ambos lados del cuello para besarla profundamente. Súbitamente el beso cambió, intensificándose, como si estuviese intentado probar algo ante los dos.

Deslizó la mano por el brazo de Hayate, hasta capturar la suya y enlazar los dedos. Después, movió las manos unidas y la acarició entre las piernas.  
Hayate gimió mientras Fate la tocaba con las manos entrelazadas. Era lo más erótico que había experimentado jamás.  
Temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras élla aumentaba el ritmo de las caricias. Cuando introdujo los dedos de ambos en su interior, Hayate gritó de placer.  
— Eso es —le murmuró al oído—. Siéntenos a las dos unidas.  
Sin aliento, Hayate se agarró al hombro de Fate con la mano libre y el cuerpo en llamas. ¡Dios, era un amante increíble!  
De pronto, élla retiró las manos y le alzó una de las piernas para pasársela por la cintura.  
Hayate le dejó hacer, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Estaba preparándose para penetrarla.  
— ¡No! —jadeó mientras lo empujaba—. Fate, no puedes.  
Sus ojos llameaban de necesidad y deseo.  
— Sólo quiero esto de ti, Hayate. Déjame poseerte.  
Ella estuvo a punto de ceder.

Pero entonces, algo extraño le sucedió a sus ojos. Un velo oscuro cayó sobre ellos, y las pupilas se le dilataron por completo.  
Se quedó inmóvil. Respiraba entre jadeos y cerró los ojos como si estuviese luchando con un enemigo invisible.  
Lanzando una maldición, se alejó de ella.  
— ¡Corre! —gritó.  
Hayate no lo dudó.  
Salió como pudo de debajo de Fate, agarró la toalla y corrió hacia la puerta. Pero no pudo abandonarlo.  
Se detuvo en la entrada y miró hacia atrás. Vio cómo Fate se agachaba hasta quedar apoyado en las manos y las rodillas, y se agitaba como si lo estuviesen torturando.  
Lo escuchó golpear la bañera con el puño cerrado mientras gruñía de dolor.  
El corazón de Hayate martilleaba frenético al verlo luchar. Si supiese qué podía hacer…  
Finalmente, cayó exhausta a la bañera.  
Aterrorizada, y sin poder dejar de temblar, Hayate entró en el cuarto de baño de nuevo y dio tres cautelosos pasos hacia la bañera, preparada para salir corriendo si élla intentaba agarrarla.  
Estaba tendida de costado, con los ojos cerrados. Respiraba con dificultad y parecía débil y agotada mientras el agua caía sobre élla, aplastando los mechones dorados sobre su rostro.  
Cerró el grifo.  
Fate no se movió.  
— ¿Fate?.

.  
.

_Aqui termina el "maraton de subida continua Dx" sorry pero es que tengo un evento importante en mi casa y ah ;A; y lo olvide T-T mañana también será un día ocupado, n así que en la semana tratare de actualizar u.u (por eso actualizare el día hoy aunque apenas lo actualice ayer xD)__  
__Hasta la próxima!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores-creadores**_

_**Un amante de ensueño**_

Cap. 10

Aterrorizada, y sin poder dejar de temblar, Hayate entró en el cuarto de baño de nuevo y dio tres cautelosos pasos hacia la bañera, preparada para salir corriendo si Fate intentaba agarrarla.

Estaba tendida de costado, con los ojos cerrados. Respiraba con dificultad y parecía débil y agotada mientras el agua caía sobre ella, aplastando los mechones dorados sobre su rostro.

Cerró el grifo.

Fate no se movió.

— ¿Fate?

Abrió los ojos.

— ¿Te he asustado?

— Un poco —le contestó con franqueza.

Ella respiró hondo, entrecortadamente, y se sentó despacio. No la miró. Tenía los ojos clavados en algo que estaba a su espalda, por encima de su hombro.

— No voy a ser capaz de luchar contra eso —dijo, tras una larga pausa. Entonces la miró—. Nos estamos engañando, Hayate. Déjame poseerte mientras estoy calmada.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres de verdad?

Fate apretó los dientes al escuchar su pregunta. No, no era lo que quería. Pero lo que deseaba estaba más allá de su alcance.

Quería cosas que los dioses no habían dispuesto para ella. Cosas que ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrar, porque el simple hecho de pronunciarlas hacía su ausencia aún más insoportable.

— Me gustaría poder morirme.

Hayate retrocedió ante la sincera respuesta. Cómo deseaba poder consolarla. Alejar su sufrimiento.

— Lo sé —le dijo, con la voz ronca por las lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar. Le pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros, y la abrazó con fuerza.

Para su sorpresa, Fate apoyó la mejilla sobre la suya. Ninguno de las dos pronunció una palabra mientras se abrazaban. Finalmente, ella se apartó.

— Es mejor que nos detengamos antes de que… —no acabó la frase, pero no era necesario que lo hiciese. Hayate ya había sido testigo de las consecuencias, y no tenía ningún deseo de repetir la experiencia.

La dejó en el cuarto de baño y fue a vestirse. Fate salió lentamente de la bañera y se secó con una toalla. Escuchaba a Hayate en su habitación; estaba abriendo la puerta del armario. En su mente, se la imaginó desnuda y la visión la enardeció.

Una demoledora oleada de deseo lo asaltó, golpeándola con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas al suelo.

Se agarró al lavabo mientras luchaba consigo mismo.

— No puedo seguir viviendo así —balbució—. No soy un animal.

Alzó los ojos y se contempló en el espejo. Era la viva imagen de su padre. Miró su rostro con odio.

Podía sentir los latigazos en la espalda, mientras su padre lo golpeaba hasta que casi no podía tenerse en pie.

«No te atrevas a llorar, niña bonita. Ni un solo sollozo. Puede que seas la hija de una diosa, pero éste es el mundo en el que vives, y aquí no mimamos a las niñas bonitas como tú.»

En el fondo de su mente, veía la mirada de desprecio de su padre mientras la golpeaba con el puño hasta arrojarla al suelo, y después la levantaba por el cuello hasta casi asfixiarla. Fate pateaba e intentaba defenderse con los puños, pero a los catorce años era demasiado joven e inexperta como para eludir los golpes del general.

Con el rostro desfigurado por una mueca de desprecio, su padre le había cortado en la mejilla con una daga, hundiéndola hasta el hueso. Y todo porque había pescado a su esposa mirándola mientras comían.

«Veamos si ahora te desea.»

El lacerante dolor del corte fue insoportable, y la hemorragia no se detuvo en todo el día. A la mañana siguiente, la herida había desaparecido sin dejar huella.

La ira de su progenitor había sido inconmensurable.

— ¿Fate?

Sobresaltada, dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar una voz olvidada desde hacía dos mil años.

Echó un vistazo a la estancia, pero no vio nada.

Sin estar muy segura de haber escuchado la voz, habló en voz baja.

— ¿Atenea?

La diosa se materializó delante de Fate, justo en el hueco de la puerta. Aunque llevaba ropas modernas, tenía el pelo negro recogido sobre la cabeza, al estilo griego, con mechones rizados que le caían sobre los hombros. Sus pálidos ojos azules se llenaron de ternura al sonreír.

— Vengo en representación de tu madre.

— ¿Todavía no es capaz de enfrentarme?

Atenea apartó la mirada.

Fate sintió el repentino impulso de reírse a carcajadas. ¿Por qué se molestaba en esperar que su madre quisiera verla?

Debería estar acostumbrada.

Atenea jugueteaba con uno de sus rizos, envolviéndoselo en el dedo, mientras la observaba con una extraña expresión de melancolía en el rostro.

— Que conste que te habría ayudado de haber sabido esto. Eras mi general favorito.

De repente, comprendió lo que había ocurrido tantos siglos atrás.

— Me utilizaste en tu pulso contra Príapo, ¿verdad?

Vio la culpa reflejada en los ojos de la diosa antes de que ella pudiese ocultarla.

— Lo hecho, hecho está.

Con los labios fruncidos por la ira, la miró furiosa.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué me enviaste a esa batalla cuando sabías que Príapo me odiaba?

— Porque sabía que podías ganar, y yo odiaba a los romanos. Eras el único general que tenía que podía deshacerse de Livio, y así lo hiciste. Jamás me he sentido más orgullosa de ti que aquel día, cuando le cortaste la cabeza.

Cegada por la amargura, era incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Ahora me dices que estabas orgullosa?

Ella ignoró su pregunta.

— Tu madre y yo hemos hablado con Cloto para que te ayude.

Fate se paralizó al escucharla. Cloto era la Parca encargada de las vidas de los humanos. La hilandera del destino.

— ¿Y?

— Si consigues romper la maldición, podremos devolverte a Macedonia; regresarás al mismo día en que fuiste maldecida a permanecer en el pergamino.

— ¿Puedo regresar? —repitió, anonadada por la incredulidad.

— Pero no se te permitirá volver a luchar. Si lo haces, podrías cambiar el curso de la historia. Si te enviamos de vuelta, deberás jurar que vivirás retirada en tu villa.

Siempre había una trampa. Debería haberlo recordado antes de pensar que podían ayudarla.

— ¿Con qué propósito, entonces?

— Vivirás en tu época. En el mundo que conoces —diciendo esto, echó un vistazo al cuarto de baño—. O puedes permanecer aquí, si lo prefieres. La elección es tuya.

Fate resopló.

— Menuda elección.

— Es mejor que no tener ninguna.

¿Sería cierto? Ya no estaba segura de nada.

— ¿Y mis hijos? —preguntó. Quería, no, deseaba volver a ver a su familia, a las dos únicas personas que habían significado algo para ella.

— Sabes que no podemos cambiar eso.

Fate maldijo a Atenea. Los dioses siempre conseguían atormentarla quitándole todo lo que le importaba. Jamás le habían concedido nada.

Atenea alargó el brazo y lo acarició ligeramente en la mejilla.

— Elige con cuidado —susurró, y se desvaneció.

— ¿Fate?, ¿con quién hablas?

Parpadeó al escuchar a Hayate en el pasillo.

— Con nadie —contestó—. Hablo sola.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó ella, aceptando la mentira sin problemas—. Estaba pensando en llevarte de nuevo al Barrio Francés esta tarde. Podemos visitar el Acuario. ¿Qué te parece?

— Claro —respondió ella, saliendo del baño.

Hayate frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Fate fue a cambiarse a la habitación. Mientras se ponía los pantalones, se fijó en las fotografías que Hayate tenía en el vestidor. Parecía una niña tan feliz… tan libre. Le gustaba especialmente una en la que su madre le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello y ambas se reían a carcajadas.

En ese momento, supo lo que debía hacer. No importaba lo mucho que deseara otras cosas, jamás podría quedarse con ella. Se lo había dicho ella misma la noche que la invocaron.

Tenía su propia vida. Una en la que ella no estaba incluida.

No, Hayate no necesitaba a alguien como Fate. A alguien que sólo atraería la indeseada atención de los dioses sobre su cabeza.

Rompería la maldición y aceptaría la oferta de Atenea.

No pertenecía a esta época. Su mundo era la antigua Macedonia. Y la soledad.

Algo iba mal. Hayate lo notaba en el ambiente mientras conducía hacia el Barrio Francés. Fate iba sentada junto a ella, mirando por la ventana.

Había intentado varias veces hacerla hablar, pero no había modo de que despegara los labios. Todo lo que se le ocurría era que estaba deprimida por lo sucedido en el cuarto de baño. Debía ser duro para alguien habituado a mantener un férreo control de sí mismo perderlo de aquel modo.

Aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento público.

— ¡Vaya, qué calor hace! —exclamó al salir y sentirse inmediatamente asaltada por el aire cargado y denso.

Echó un vistazo a Fate, que estaba realmente deslumbrante con las gafas de sol oscuras que le había comprado. Una fina capa de sudor le cubría la piel.

— ¿Hace demasiado calor para ti? —le preguntó, pensando en lo mal que lo estaría pasando con los vaqueros y el polo de punto.

— No voy a morirme, si te refieres a eso —le contestó mordazmente.

— Estamos un poco irritadas, ¿no?

— Lo siento —se disculpó al llegar a su lado—. Estoy pagando mi mal humor contigo, cuando no tienes la culpa de nada.

— No importa. Estoy acostumbrada a ser el chivo expiatorio. De hecho, lo he convertido en mi profesión.

Puesto que no podía verle los ojos, Hayate no sabía si sus palabras le habían hecho gracia o no.

— ¿Eso es lo que hacen tus pacientes?

Ella asintió.

— Hay días que son espeluznantes. Pero prefiero que me grite una mujer a que lo haga un hombre.

— ¿Te han hecho daño alguna vez? —El afán de protección de su voz la dejó perpleja. Y encantada. Había echado mucho de menos tener a alguien que la cuidase.

— No —contestó, intentando disipar la evidente tensión de su cuerpo. Esperaba que nunca le hiciesen daño, pero después de la llamada de Griffith, no estaba muy segura, y era bastante posible que ese tipo acabase con su buena suerte.

Estás siendo ridícula. Sólo porque el hombre te ponga los pelos de punta no significa que sea peligroso.

La expresión del rostro de Fate era dura y muy seria.

— Creo que deberías buscarte una nueva profesión.

— Tal vez —le dijo evasivamente. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar su trabajo—. A ver, ¿dónde vamos primero?

Fate se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

— Me da exactamente igual.

— Entonces, vamos al Acuario. Por lo menos hay aire acondicionado —y tomandola del brazo, cruzó el estacionamiento y se encaminó por Moonwalk hacia el lugar.

Fate permaneció en silencio mientras ella compraba las entradas y lo guiaba hacia el interior. No dijo nada hasta que estuvieron paseando por los túneles subacuáticos, que les permitían observar las distintas especies marinas en su hábitat natural.

— Es increíble —balbució cuando una enorme raya pasó sobre sus cabezas. Tenía una expresión infantil, y la luz que chispeaba en sus ojos la llenó de calidez.

Súbitamente, sonó su busca. Soltó una maldición y miró el número. ¿Una llamada desde el despacho un sábado?

Qué raro.

Sacó el móvil del bolso y llamó.

— ¡Hola, Hayate! —le dijo Shamal, tan pronto como descolgó—. Escucha, estoy en mi consulta. Anoche entró alguien al despacho.

— ¡No!, ¿quién haría algo así?

Hayate captó la mirada curiosa en los ojos de Fate. Le ofreció una sonrisa insegura, y siguió escuchando a Shamal Wolkenritter, la psiquiatra que compartía la consulta con Nanoha y con ella.

— Ni idea. Hay un equipo de la policía buscando huellas y todo está acordonado. Por lo que he visto, no se han llevado nada importante. ¿Tenías algo de valor en tu consulta?

— Sólo el ordenador.

— Está todavía allí. ¿Algo más? ¿Dinero, cualquier otra cosa?

— No, nunca dejo objetos de valor ahí.

— Espera, el oficial quiere hablar contigo.

Hayate esperó hasta escuchar una voz masculina.

— ¿Doctora Yagami?

— Sí, soy yo.

— Soy el oficial Zest. Parece que se llevaron su organizador Rodolex y unos cuantos archivadores. ¿Sabe de alguien que pudiera estar interesado en ellos?

— Pues no. ¿Necesita que vaya para allá?

— No, no. Estamos buscando huellas, pero si se le ocurre algo, por favor, llámenos —y le pasó el teléfono a Shamal.

— ¿Quieres que vaya? —le preguntó.

— No. No hay nada que puedas hacer. En realidad, es bastante aburrido.

— Vale, avísame al busca si necesitas algo.

— Lo haré.

Hayate colgó el teléfono y lo devolvió al bolso.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Fate.

— Alguien entró anoche en mi despacho.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Para qué?

— Ni idea —la pausa de Hayate hizo que el ceño de Fate se intensificara, mientras ella pensaba en los posibles motivos—. No puedo imaginarme para qué iba a querer alguien mi Rodolex. Desde que me compré el Palm Pilot, ni siquiera lo he usado. Es muy extraño.

— ¿Tenemos que irnos?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

— No hace falta.

Fate dejó que Hayate lo guiara alrededor de los diferentes acuarios, mientras le leía las extrañas inscripciones que explicaban detalles sobre las distintas especies y sus hábitats.

¡Por los dioses!, cómo le gustaba escuchar el sonido de su voz al leer. Había algo muy relajante en la voz de Hayate. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras paseaban. Ella le rodeó la cintura y enganchó un dedo en una de las trabillas del cinturón.

El gesto consiguió debilitarla. Se dio cuenta de que pasaba las horas deseando sentir el roce de su cuerpo. Y la sensación sería mucho más placentera si ambas estuviesen desnudas en ese mismo momento.

Cuando ella le sonrió, el corazón se le aceleró descontroladamente. ¿Qué tenía esta mujer que despertaba algo en ella que jamás había sentido?

Pero en el fondo lo sabía. Era la primera mujer que lo veía. No a su apariencia física, ni a sus proezas de guerrero. Ella veía su alma.

Jamás había pensado que podía existir una persona así.

Hayate la trataba como a una amiga. Y su interés en ayudarla era genuino. O al menos, eso parecía.

Es parte de su trabajo.

¿O era de verdad?

¿Podía una mujer tan maravillosa y compasiva como ella preocuparse realmente por una persona como ella?

Hayate se detuvo delante de otra inscripción. Fate se quedó tras ella y le pasó ambos brazos por los hombros. Ella le acarició distraídamente los antebrazos mientras leía.

Con el cuerpo en llamas por el deseo que despertaba en ella, inclinó la barbilla hasta apoyarla sobre su cabeza y escuchar de ese modo la explicación, mientras observaba cómo nadaban los peces. El olor de su piel invadió sus sentidos y anheló volver a su casa, donde podría quitarle la ropa.

No era capaz de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que deseó tanto a una mujer como le ocurría con Hayate. De hecho, no creía posible que algo así le hubiese ocurrido antes. Deseaba perderse en su interior. Sentir sus uñas arañándole la espalda mientras gritaba al llegar al clímax.

Que las Parcas se apiadasen de ella. Hayate se le había metido bajo la piel.

Y estaba aterrada. Ella ocupaba un lugar en su corazón que acabaría destrozándola si le faltaba. Sólo ella podía acabar realmente con ella. Hacerla pedazos.

Era casi la una del mediodía cuando salieron del Acuario. Hayate se encogió tan pronto como volvieron a la calle, asaltada por la oleada de calor. En días como éste, se preguntaba cómo podría la gente sobrevivir antes de que se inventara el aire acondicionado.

Miró a Fate y sonrió. Por fin había encontrado a alguien a quien preguntar.

— Dime una cosa, ¿qué hacías para sobrevivir en días tan calurosos como éste?

Fate arqueó una ceja con un gesto arrogante.

— Hoy no hace calor. Si quieres saber lo que es el calor, intenta atravesar un desierto con todo tu ejército, llevando la armadura y con sólo medio odre de agua para mantenerte.

Ella hizo un gesto compasivo.

— Abrasador, supongo.

Fate no respondió.

Hayate echó un vistazo a la plaza, atestada de gente.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a Nanoha y demos una vuelta por la plaza? Debe estar en su tenderete. El sábado suele ser uno de sus mejores días.

— Vamos.

Agarrados de la mano, bajaron la calle hasta llegar a Jackson Square. Como era de esperar, Nanoha estaba en su puestecillo con un cliente. Hayate comenzó a alejarse para no interrumpir, pero Nanoha la vio y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

— Oye, Hayate, ¿te acuerdas de Ben? Bueno, mejor del doctor Lewis, de la facultad.

Hayate dudó en acercarse al reconocer al tipo corpulento, entrado ya en los cuarenta.

¿Que si lo recordaba? Le había puesto una nota bajísima en su asignatura, con lo cual, le bajó la media de todo el curso. Sin mencionar que el hombre tenía un ego tan grande como el territorio de Alaska, y le encantaba hacer pasar un mal rato a sus alumnos. De hecho, aún recordaba a una pobre chica que se echó a llorar cuando él dio el sádico examen final que había preparado. El tío se rió, literalmente a carcajadas, cuando vio la reacción de la chica.

— ¡Hola! —saludó, Hayate intentando no demostrar su antipatía. Suponía que el hombre no podía evitar ser detestable. Como buen licenciado por la universidad de Harvard, debía pensar que el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

— Señorita Hayate Alexander —la saludó evitando decir su primer apellido y con el mismo tono despectivo tan insoportable que ella recordaba a la perfección.

— En realidad debería llamarme doctora Yagami —lo corrigió, encantada al ver cómo abría los ojos por la sorpresa.

— Discúlpeme —le dijo con un tono de voz que distaba mucho de parecer arrepentido.

— Ben y yo estábamos charlando sobre la Antigua Grecia —explicó Nanoha, dedicándole una diabólica sonrisa a Fate—. Soy de la opinión de que Afrodita era hija de Urano.

Ben puso los ojos en blanco.

— No me cansaré de decirte que, según la opinión más extendida, era hija de Zeus y Dione. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptarlo y a unirte a nosotros?

Nanoha lo ignoró.

— Dime, Fate, ¿quién tiene razón?

Ben recorrió a Fate de arriba abajo con una arrogante mirada. Hayate sabía que lo único que veía en ella era a una mujer excepcionalmente apuesta, que parecía sacada de un anuncio de automóviles.

— Joven, ¿ha leído usted alguna vez a Homero?, ¿sabe quién es?

Hayate suprimió una carcajada ante la pregunta. Estaba deseando escuchar la respuesta de Fate.

Él se rió con ganas.

— He leído a Homero en profundidad. Las obras que se le atribuyen no son más que una amalgama de leyendas, fusionadas con datos reales a lo largo de los siglos, y cuyos verdaderos orígenes se han perdido en las brumas del tiempo. Muy al contrario que la Teogonía de Hesíodo, la cual escribió con la ayuda directa de Clío.

El doctor Lewis dijo algo en griego clásico.

— Es más que una simple opinión, doctor —le contestó Fate en inglés—. Es un hecho probado.

Ben volvió a mirarlo con atención, pero Hayate sabía que aún no estaba muy dispuesto a creer que alguien con el aspecto de Fate pudiese darle una lección en su propio campo.

— ¿Y usted cómo lo sabe?

Fate le respondió en griego.

Por primera vez desde que conocía a aquel hombre, hacía ya más de una década, Hayate le vio totalmente sorprendido.

— ¡Dios mío! —jadeó—. Habla griego como si fuese su lengua materna.

Fate miró a Hayate con una sonrisa sincera; se estaba divirtiendo.

— Ya te lo dije —le dijo Nanoha—. Conoce a los dioses griegos mejor que cualquier otra persona.

El doctor Lewis vio entonces el anillo de Fate.

— ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? —inquirió—. ¿Un anillo de general?

Fate tan sólo asintió.

— Sí.

— ¿Le importa si le echo un vistazo?

Fate se lo quitó y se lo ofreció. El doctor Lewis contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Macedonio? Creo que del siglo II AC.

— Exacto.

— Es una reproducción increíble —comentó Ben, mientras se lo devolvía.

Fate se lo puso de nuevo.

— No es una reproducción.

— ¡No puede ser! —jadeó Ben, incrédulo—. No puede ser original, es excesivamente antiguo.

— Lo tenía un coleccionista privado —apuntó Nanoha. Ben no dejaba de mirarla para, al momento, volver a centrar su atención en Fate.

— ¿Cómo lo consiguió? —le preguntó.

Fate tardó en contestar mientras recordaba el día en que se lo dieron. Vita de Tracia y ella habían sido ascendidos a la vez, después de salvar, prácticamente las dos solas, la ciudad de Temópolis de las garras de los romanos.

Había sido una batalla larga, sangrienta y brutal. Su ejército se había desperdigado, dejándolos solos a Vita y a Fate para defender la ciudad. Fate había esperado que Vita la abandonara también, pero la muy idiota le había sonreído, sosteniendo una espada y un martillo en cada mano, y le había dicho: «Es un hermoso día para morir. ¿Qué te parece si matamos unos cuantos bastardos romanos antes de pagar a Caronte?»

Vita de Tracia, una lunática total y absoluta, siempre había tenido más agallas que cerebro.

Cuando todo hubo acabado, bebieron hasta acabar debajo de las mesas. Y a la mañana siguiente, las despertaron con la noticia del ascenso.

¡Por los dioses! De todas las personas que había conocido en Macedonia, Vita era a quién más echaba de menos. Era la única que siempre le guardó las espaldas y la defendió.

— Fue un regalo —contestó Fate a Ben.

Él echó un vistazo a la mano de Fate, con los ojos cargados de codicia.

— ¿Consideraría usted la posibilidad de venderlo? Yo estaría a dispuesto a pagar lo que pidiese.

— Nunca —contestó Fate, recordando las heridas que había recibido durante la batalla de Temópolis—. No sabe por lo que pasé para conseguirlo.

Ben meneó la cabeza.

— Ojalá alguien me hiciese alguna vez un regalo como ése. ¿Tiene la más ligera idea de lo que le darían por él?

— La última vez que lo comprobé, me ofrecieron mi peso en oro.

Ben soltó una carcajada y dio una palmada sobre la mesa de Nanoha.

— Muy bueno. Ése era el precio para liberar a un general capturado, ¿verdad?

— Para aquellos cobardes que no eran capaces de morir luchando, sí.

Los ojos de Ben mostraron un nuevo respeto al observar a Fate.

— ¿Sabe a quién perteneció?

Nanoha contestó.

— A Fate de Macedonia. ¿Has oído hablar de ella en alguna ocasión, Ben?

Él se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Es que no sabes quién fue?

Nanoha puso una expresión extraña. Asumiendo que no lo sabía, Ben continuó hablando.

— Tesio dijo de ella que iba a ser el nuevo Alejandro Magno. Fate era hija de Clyde de Esparta, también conocido como Clyde el Carnicero. Ese hombre haría que el Marqués de Sade pareciese Ronald McDonald.

» Según los rumores, Fate nació de una relación entre Afrodita y el general, después de que Clyde salvara uno de los templos de la diosa de ser profanado. La opinión más extendida hoy en día es que su madre fue una de las sacerdotisas del templo.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Nanoha.

Fate puso los ojos en blanco.

— A nadie le interesa quién pudo ser la tal Fate. Esa tipa murió hace siglos.

Ben lo ignoró y siguió alardeando de sus conocimientos.

— Los romanos lo conocían como Fate Punitor… —miró a Hayate y añadió para que ella lo entendiera: — Fate, el Ejecutor. Ella y Vita de Tracia dejaron un rastro sangriento a lo largo de todo el Mediterráneo, durante la cuarta guerra macedonia contra Roma. Fate despreciaba a los romanos, y juró que vería la ciudad arrasada bajo su ejército. Fate y Vita estuvieron a punto de conseguir que Roma se arrodillara ante ellas.

La mandíbula de Fate se relajó un poco.

— ¿Sabe qué le ocurrió a Vita de Tracia?

Ben dejó escapar un silbido.

— No tuvo un final agradable. Fue capturado; los romanos la crucificaron en el año 47 a.C.

Fate retrocedió al escucharlo. Con una mirada apesadumbrada y jugueteando con el anillo, dijo:

— Esa mujer era, sin duda, una de los mejores guerreros que jamás han existido. Amaba la lucha como ningún otro que haya conocido —movió la cabeza—. Recuerdo que una vez Vita condujo su carro hasta atravesar una barrera de escudos, rompiendo los cuellos de los soldados romanos y permitiendo que sus hombres los derrotaran con tan sólo un puñado de bajas —frunció el ceño—. No puedo creer que lo capturaran.

Ben encogió los hombros con un gesto indiferente.

— Bueno, una vez desaparecido Fate, Vita era la única general macedonio digno de dirigir un ejército; por eso los romanos fueron tras ella con todo lo que tenían.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Fate? —preguntó Hayate, intrigada por lo que los historiadores opinaban del tema.

Fate la miró furioso.

— Nadie lo sabe —le respondió Ben—. Es uno de los grandes misterios del mundo antiguo. Aquí tenemos a un general al que nadie puede derrotar en el campo de batalla y, de repente ¡puf! Desaparece sin dejar rastro —tamborileó con un dedo sobre la mesa de Nanoha—. La última vez que se le vio fue en la batalla de Conjara. En un brillante movimiento táctico, engañó a Livio, que perdió su, hasta entonces, inexpugnable posición. Fue una de las mayores derrotas en la historia del Imperio Romano.

— ¿Y a quién le importa? —se quejó Fate.

Ben ignoró la interrupción.

— Tras la batalla, se supone que Fate mandó decir a Escipión el Joven que le perseguiría, en venganza por la derrota que acababa de infligirle al ejército macedonio. Aterrorizado, Escipión abandonó su carrera militar en Macedonia y se marchó como voluntario a la Península Ibérica, para seguir luchando allí —el profesor agitó la cabeza—. Pero antes de que Fate pudiese llevar a cabo la amenaza, se desvaneció. Encontraron a toda su familia asesinada en su propio hogar. Y ahí es donde la cosa se pone interesante —miró entonces a Nanoha

» Los escritos macedonios que han llegado hasta nuestros días, afirman que Livio lo hirió de muerte durante la batalla, y que en mitad de un increíble dolor, regresó cabalgando a casa para asesinar a su familia y evitar, de este modo, que su enemigo los tomara como esclavos.

» Los textos romanos aseguran que Escipión envió a varios de sus soldados, que atacaron a Fate en mitad de la noche. Supuestamente, la mataron junto al resto de su familia, lo descuartizaron y ocultaron los pedazos de su cuerpo.

Fate resopló ante la idea.

— Escipión era un cobarde y un fanfarrón. Jamás se habría atrevido a atacarm…

— ¡Bueno! —exclamó Hayate, interrumpiendo a Fate antes de que se delatase—. Hace un tiempo espléndido, ¿verdad?

— Escipión no era ningún cobarde —le respondió Ben—. Nadie puede discutir sus éxitos en la Península Ibérica.

Hayate vio como el odio se reflejaba en los ojos de Fate.

Pero Ben no pareció notarlo.

— Joven, el valor de ese anillo que lleva es incalculable. Me encantaría saber cómo puede conseguirse algo así. Y a ese respecto, mataría por saber qué le ocurrió a su dueño original.

Hayate miró incómoda a Nanoha.

Fate hizo una mueca sarcástica a Ben.

— Fate de Macedonia desató la ira de los dioses y fue castigada por su arrogancia.

— Supongo que esa podría ser otra explicación —en ese momento, sonó la alarma de su reloj—. ¡Joder! Tengo que recoger a mi esposa.

Se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano a Fate.

— No nos han presentado adecuadamente. Soy Ben Lewis.

— Fate —le contestó, aceptando el saludo.

El doctor Lewis se rió. Hasta que se dio cuenta que Fate no bromeaba.

— ¿En serio?

— Me pusieron el nombre de su general macedonio, se podría decir.

— Su padre debe haber sido como el mío. Dos amantes de todo lo griego.

— En realidad, en mi caso su lealtad iba para Esparta.

Ben se rió con más ganas. Echó una mirada rápida a Nanoha.

— ¿Por qué no lo traes a la próxima reunión del Sócrates? Me encantaría que los chicos lo conocieran. No es muy frecuente encontrar a alguien que conoce la historia griega tan profundamente como yo.

Dicho esto, volvió a dirigirse a Fate.

— Ha sido un placer. ¡Nos vemos! —le dijo a Nanoha.

— Bueno —comenzó a decir Nanoha una vez que Ben hubo desaparecido entre el gentío—, amiga mía, has logrado lo imposible. Acabas de dejar impresionado a uno de los investigadores de la Antigua Grecia más importantes de este país.

Fate no pareció impresionarse demasiado, pero Hayate sí lo hizo.

— Nanoha, ¿crees que es posible que Fate pueda trabajar como profesor en la facultad una vez acabemos con la maldición? Estaba pensando que pod…

— No, Hayate —la interrumpió ella.

— ¿Que no qué? Vas a necesitar…

— No voy a quedarme aquí.

La mirada fría y vacía que tenía en aquel momento era la misma con la que la había mirado la noche en que lo convocaron. Y a Hayate la partió en dos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió ella.

Fate desvió la mirada.

— Atenea me ha hecho una oferta para devolverme a casa. Una vez rompamos la maldición, me enviará de nuevo a Macedonia.

Hayate se esforzó por seguir respirando.

— Entiendo —dijo, aunque se estaba muriendo por dentro—. Usarás mi cuerpo y después te irás. —Y siguió con un nudo en la garganta: — Al menos no tendré que pedir a Nanoha que me lleve a casa después.

Fate retrocedió como si la hubiese abofeteado.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Hayate? ¿Por qué ibas a querer que me quedara aquí?

Ella no conocía la respuesta. Lo único que sabía era que no quería que se marchara. Quería que se quedara.

Pero no en contra de su voluntad.

— Te voy a decir algo —le dijo. Comenzaba a enfadarse ante la idea de que ella desapareciera—; no quiero que te quedes. De hecho, se me está ocurriendo una cosa, ¿qué tal si te vas a casa de Nanoha por unos días? —y entonces miró a su amiga—, ¿te importaría?

Nanoha abría y cerraba la boca como un pez luchando por respirar. Fate alargó un brazo hacia Hayate.

— Yo... Hayate…

— No me toques —le advirtió apartando su propio brazo—. Me das asco.

— ¡HAYATE! —exclamó Nanoha—. No puedo creer que tú…

— No importa —dijo Fate con voz fría y carente de emoción—. Al menos no me ha escupido a la cara con su último aliento.

La había herido. Hayate podía verlo en sus ojos; pero ella también se sentía muy herida. Terriblemente herida.

— Hasta luego —le dijo a Nanoha y se marchó, dejando allí a Fate.

.

.

.

.

_OMG! (notese que yo igual me quede con cara de WHY!) hahaha díganme que les parece el capítulo. T-T para ver si continuó o no D: ..._

_(son las 11 debo de dormir T-T, linda noche, madrugada, dia a la hora que lo lean ;D)_

_a cierto se me olvidaba a __**SilentCrusade M**__ me lo robare así que pues no actualizara por un tiempo ;)_

_hahaha hasta la próxima! XD_

_(si es posible en un mes ya que psss hay_...)


End file.
